Naruto and the Xmen: Fall of a Hero
by Falcon S. Kimeraki
Summary: We all know what has happened to Naruto and his adventures and new life with in his new world. However what ever happened to Sasuke Uchiha? Whatever happened to the people that Naruto left behind in his world?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the X-men - Fall of a Hero

Chapter One - The Capture of the Traitor.

_Valley of the End_

The Valley of the End, a Semblance between the battle of the First Hokage against one of the greatest traitors in The Land of Fire's History, and one of the founding members of the Konoha and once a leader of the Uchiha Clan; Uchiha Madara. A rather ironic end to something that had just happened. This Valley had been the end of Naruto's interference with Sasuke's plans for greater power, and further training by that of Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin trained by the Third. but there the black haired and eyed child stood, upon the outstretched arm of the statue of the First Hokage, looking down to where the Waterfall fell into the river below and watched the water flow down at a remarkable pace. But just like the river's waters were turbulent, his thoughts were the same.

He had defeated Naruto. He had even killed him at one point in time. He was sure of it. And yet he stood back up. Twice! Just what the hell was he? And Naruto had answered that completely, he had been his friend. His friend. Sasuke wanted to kill him, to gain the power that his elder brother had, so that way he could use it against him. And yet he was forced back each time, Naruto's power growing by leaps and bounds each time during that fight in that unknown land. But if he had truly defeated Naruto, why was he still alive? Why was he feeling this way?

Before he could reflect on it further, Something tugged at his mind and he turned his head, having felt something coming. Something familiar, and he already knew what and who it was. It was Hatake Kakashi. His former sensei and Captain of Squad seven. Cursing under his breathe, Sasuke quickly began move, at full sprint towards the tree line, heading towards the land of rice. Determined, with or with out the new power, to ensure that he was to be trained by Orochimaru. But If Kakashi got there quickly enough, things would not end well at all. It would be the end of his ambitions to revenge his clan and kill Itachi.

Kakashi was just arriving, looking around towards the scene that awaited him. There were still smoking craters, all sorts of Ninja tools scattered about, and in some places where battle had gone on, there was blood upon the ground. The true signs that there had been a battle there. A prolonged battle. And if the indication of the wind and sudden light show that he had seen some distance away, there had been a collision of attacks of great power. And he had a feeling that he knew which ones as well. The most powerful techniques in both boys arsenal. Sasuke's Chidori, and Naruto's Rasengan. Looking towards the signs that he had seen, his one brown eye glanced something unusual, Pakkun, One of his summons that specialized in tracking, was pawing at the ground trying to get at something. And it wasn't long before Kakashi had found what Pakkun had sniffed out. It was a Head band. Where had it come from? but he already knew someone that could tell him.

"Pakkun... who's is it?" And the little pug lowered his head, hesitating to give the bad news, but he knew that Kakashi had the right to know, all things considered.

"...Naruto's..." The Dog said eventually, before sniffing the air, and then looked out at the raging rivers of water, seeing so much of it moving fast. "...His scent ends at the River." And that answer did not comfort Kakashi in the least. In fact the only thing that did was add onto his worry. far more than what he wanted to endure and think upon. Looking down towards the headband, he gripped it with in his fingerless gloved hand, and then looked around for any signs of the other that had been there.

"Do you have a scent on Sasuke?" He asked and he saw the small dog close his eyes and tilt his head backwards, getting in every scent that it could, before it nodded and pointed it's nose towards the position where Sasuke once stood on the Statue of the First Hokage.

"He's still heading towards Rice Country. If you hurry, you can still catch him."

"I intend to." Kakashi replied, a cold tone to his voice. His one eye narrowed, looking to the forest just behind the Statue's head, while his hand closed around the leaf headband of that of Uzumaki Naruto. who, to his knowledge, had been Killed In Action trying to save a friend. Placing the headband with in his carrying pouch, he disappeared in a flash of speed that easily matched that of Maito Gai's.

_Forest Unknown Location_

Sasuke hadn't known where he was running to, but he knew the way to the border between Fire and Rice and that was more than enough to get him to safety. _'Damn those four. they could have given me a map in case this sort of thing happened!'_ he thought to himself, attempting to get away from Kakashi and the Valley of the End as quickly as possible. However, that was not meant to be.

Before Sasuke had known what was happening, from his position in mid air and between branches, he had been slammed back first into a tree trunk. Dazed for a moment, he shook his head and tried to escape, only to find that his chest and arms were bound by Ninja wire. And tightly to, that even the smallest bit of unwanted movement from his arms was sure that it would cut into his flesh. That was the problem. And he knew exactly who had been involved in the setting of this little trap. And he didn't even have to call out to the man. There, his ensnarer walked out of the shadows of the trees, did Kakashi appear with in his full height, his Sharingan Eye exposed, and his brow narrowed. The way he crossed his arms, and the way he stood spoke volumes to the young Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't getting out.

"I'll ask this only one time. Where. Is. Naruto?" Came the voice of Kakashi, holding a deadly edge to it. And Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto hadn't come back. Naruto was still in the place where he had left him. Even if he told him the Truth, with out evidence, it was worthless to even bother telling it. So Sasuke opted for the option less used. He bowed his head and remained silent. Much to Kakashi's annoyance. But instead of killing the boy, like his instincts were telling him, he knew that the Lady Tsunade would want a report as quickly as possible, and the mission of the team dispatched, as well as himself, had been ordered to return with Sasuke, Alive if possible. Turning his back to the Genin, Kakashi reached into his vest and produced the summoning scroll that was used to summon the Hunter Dogs and when he smeared a bit of blood on it's paper and the ritual was complete, did six other dogs, along with the pug, Pakkun, appear.

"Lee. I want you to head back to Kohona and speak to the Lady Tsunade. Tell her the Traitor has been apprehended and I request a Anbu team to come and retrieve him approximately one point four kilometres East of the Valley of the End, and near the Border to Rice. And also ask for several immediate Search and rescue teams to be dispatched to search for Uzumaki Naruto, at the Valley of the end and to search the surrounding area for three kilometres in every direction from the Valley, as well as a team being sent down stream in case he had been washed away with the Current. And inform her the reason why I haven't searched for Naruto myself is due to the fact that I wish to remain stationary for the Anbu team to collect him, and then to help with the co-ordination of the rescue efforts. The rest of you, begin the search immediately. Let me know if you find anything. Now Move!" Kakashi ordered, holding out the headband that he had gotten from the beach to give them the scent that they needed. The Ninja dogs knew that their more common master was in no mood to be disobeyed, and they complied with the orders given without noise, and disappeared from where they appeared, moving towards the Valley of the End at a quick pace.

And there Kakashi stood, arms crossed and shoulder turned from the boy, careful to ensure not to turn his back. And keeping a constant watch through the corner of his eye. If it was one thing that was made clear to Sasuke it was this: He wasn't going to be getting away at all.  
_Kohona_

More than a day had passed by since she had dispatched the team to retrieve Sasuke, and Shizune and her team had reported in, having been ambushed by sound Ninja on a standard patrol. And she was worried about what had happened. Shizune had resumed her more permanent responsibilities as her personal Secretary and helper at the office, while she waited and worried about Naruto. Something in her had told her that something had gone wrong. And it started when she had won the lottery that morning. She never won more than a few dollars, at any given time, and those were quickly blown on losses. The fact that she had won enough to pay off her debts to most of the collectors that she owed money to was unheard of and extremely disturbing. And she hated when her bad feelings came to actually pass.

There had been a knock at her door, and she immediately snapped her gaze from the piece of desk she was examining with much scrutiny to the door, Half expecting to see Shikamaru and his team bringing the traitor in for her to inspect. And Naruto beginning his massive boasting to her about how they had kicked ass and took names. That, However, was not to happen at all.

"Enter." Tsunade called out, giving her visitor permission to walk in.

The Person who knocked and then entered was Shizune and she looked extremely troubled, as though she bore some sort of bad news had just come to her ears and now she had the terrible duty of informing Tsunade. Before Tsunade had a chance to speak, there was a large dog with a bandanna around his neck and a Leaf headband around it's forehead that entered after her, and the Shizune closed the door immediately. And Tsunade knew exactly what this was. One of Kakashi's summoning dogs. Having never seen them though, she had read about them, and this one seemed to look slightly crest fallen as well. So she took a chair and nodded to them both.

"Report." She ordered. and the Dog immediately looked up towards Shizune and breathed out, before it's long black lips began to move to form words that could be understood by human ears.

"Yes... well I suppose that I should start with the good news first. Uchiha Sasuke, Traitor of the Village hidden with in the leaf's, has been captured and detained by Hatake Kakashi and he asks that a ANBU team be sent immediately to come and claim the boy." The dog stated which bought a raised eyebrow from the Hokage.

"Kakashi is always being lazy. He's a former ANBU captain himself. Why not come in and deliver Sasuke himself?" Tsunade asked the large dog, who closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Because he is also requesting Search and rescue for the Genin Uzuamki Naruto dispatched to search a radius of three Kilometres around the Valley of the End. as well as another team to be dispatched to search the river, in case he had been washed down stream. And he would like to join the rescue efforts for the Genin in question."

And at that the room went silent, while Tsunade took in all the information. And her honey brown eyes were widened by the news that she had just received from the large Ninja Dog Summon. ~_First Nawaki, and then Dan, and now Naruto.~ _The information that she had just gained was extremely shocking, and then grief took over. And Tsunade lowered her head, and stared absently in front of her. Much to the dismay of both the Ninja Dog, Lee and Shizune. and that was when Shizune immediately took matters into her hands.

"Tsunade-Sama! It's not as though Naruto can't be found. He may still be out there. And the rest of the team as well! are you just going to sit there and wallow in self pity while Naruto could be out there, hurt and dying from whatever caused his disappearance. Do you know anything about it Lee?"

"I'm afraid not. But from some of the damage at the Valley, I would have to say that there was some sort of colossal explosion. If I was a betting dog, and I'm not, I'd have to wager that he'd be somewhere in the forest, if he survived the initial explosion, debris kicked up, and the initial landing in the forest." Lee provided and saw the Dark Glare that had been directed to him from the Tall brown haired woman directed at him. "Was it something that I said?" He asked, Causing the glare to intensify as the arm that held her clip board fell to her side, and Shizune slapped the dog upside the head.

"It was everything you just said." Shizune growled out.

And it took a moment for her mind to get going, having heard the words presented by both Shizune and the Ninja dog. But when it did, her honey brown eyes narrowed... If Sasuke had gotten by Naruto, it meant that either Naruto was dead or to injured to have continued the pursuit. And If Kakashi had caught him, then that meant that Sasuke was confident that he had defeated or killed Naruto in combat. If that little brat had done anything to him, she was going to rip his head off and use it as a door ornament.

"Shizune. I want you to assemble what is left of Kurenai's, Gai's, Asuma's squads, that little pink haired harpy, Sakura, as well as bringing me Tsume and her elite tracking squad, and Hana's squad and inform that they are now my personal escorts for a search and rescue mission, and tell them to pack for extended trips. Have Medic teams One through six come with me to search for our missing comrades. Have the remaining medical squads prepare the operating rooms to receive badly wounded casualties. And send word to Hiashi Hyuuga, and tell him that I request his person to be at my office as soon as physically possible. And Bring Me Ibiki And Anko NOW! AND GET ME JARAIYA IMMEDIATELY! CHECK EVERY BROTHEL AND HOT SPRING! _**I WANT HIM HERE!"**_ She commanded, and Shizune knew better than to even take her time walking to collect them. When it came to the people that Tsunade considered family, What she ordered, commanded and demanded was law.

Shizune turned and exited the room, quickly, before closing the doors behind her, and took in several deep breathes to calm herself. The worry from the potential loss of Naruto was beginning to take it's toll upon her. And she couldn't really blame Tsunade for the shock, or begin to form despair from the she had received from the news. When she had calmed herself, she had noticed that she was being looked at by the Chunnin guards at the Hokage's door way, with some rather concerned looks. And then slowly she stood back up straight, and nodded towards them, before she spoke.

"You two, arrange to have word sent to the remaining members of teams seven, eight, ten, Gai as well as Clanhead Tsume, and Hana, and then send a messenger to medical corps for squads one through six are to be prepped for long term mission, and to be assembled in one hour at the base of the Hokage Tower. And Send word to Lord Hyuuga and tell him that the Hokage requests a private audience Immediately. And then find Master Jariaya, and inform him of everything that you have heard. Should I be needed, I'll be at the Interrogation centre, collecting Anko and Ibiki." She stated, and shuddered slightly. She knew of the Scarred faced Jounin, as well as his apprentice Mitarashi Anko. Both were considered to be deadly in the arts of interrogation. But she could see why she was asking for them. they'd know how to both collect the boy, and get every possible answer that they could out of him with out truly killing him.

The Chuunin guards immediately nodded, having heard the Hokage's raised voice and knew exactly what that meant. It promised Pain, and Lots of it, and so they disappeared to find their quarries and possibly to take the rest of the day off.

_

Twenty minutes later, the form of Lord of the Hyuuga clan came walking quickly towards the front of the Hokage's doors, in a bit of a rush. Quite the scene for all those that were being passed by, considering that Hiashi had been known to be calm, cool, collected and never rushed to anything. Him moving so fast that his silk robes flowed behind him, was enough to ensure that something had happened. Looking towards the temporary secretary that was currently working the desk, he nodded to her.

"Clan Head Hiashi Hyuuga here to see the Hokage. Is she available?" He asked her seeing as the doors were closed. And of course the Secretary paled slightly and then took a glance towards the door and she nodded slowly.

"Yes, she's currently in a meeting, but You have permission to enter when you arrived. Please. Go on through... But tread carefully, m'lord. Lady Tsunade is in... rare form today." the Secretary had warned, and the Hyuuga Head nodded to her as he walked forwards and pushed the doors open, to reveal that Tsunade was sitting at her desk, looking towards the forms of Ibiki and Anko, who were sitting in two of three chairs prepared for them. With Shizune and Tsunade's Prized pet pig, Ton Ton, standing behind her.

"I'm pleased to see that you could arrive so quickly, Lord Hyuuga. Please have a seat. Now we just have to wait for the last member of the meeting to show up and then we'll be able to get started with everything. If you need something to drink, please, help yourselves." Tsunade stated gesturing to the cabinet that held her various offerings for all sorts of occasions. And Of course Anko was the first to get up and move towards the cabinet, and began to peer through it's contents, when the shelves got lower, she bent at the waist.

It wasn't long before Jaraiya had made his own sort of entry, by tapping upon the window of the office in question, getting curious glances from all occupants with in the room. But when Tsunade turned her head to look towards the window, she just immediately blatched seeing her old team mate there, standing on top of a toad just outside of her window. And she immediately rushed towards it, and threw it open.

"Jaraiya! W-What are you doing out there! Get in here!" She screeched, as she reached on top of the toad and grabbed the toad hermit by the collar of his shirt and pulled him, and throwing him aside, though she added a bit more power than what she had intended on actually putting into it, and Jaraiya ended up slamming into a wall, creating a bit of a hole with in the wall much to the growing amusement of all others present.

Tsunade turned her head to look down towards Jaraiya as he fell to the ground, raising an eyebrow turning her head to look towards Tsunade with a raised eyebrow as Jaraiya fell on to the ground. "Well what are you doing down there? Trying to make love to my carpet?" She asked, taking her seat at the Hokage's chair. "Get up before I help you up." She commanded, which brought the grumbling man up.

"Crazy, strong as a ox bimbo." Jaraiya mumbled as he slowly began to stand up, but Ibiki just slapped his forehead, closing his eyes, and then rubbed his eyelids, shaking his head, As Jaraiya began to dust himself off.

"Holy Honey... He didn't just do that." Ibiki mumbled to Anko, who just returned to her seat with her treats and looked on in amusement, bending forwards slightly to get a better look at the carnage to come.

"Yup. That was pretty stupid... This'll be fun to watch." she commented, reaching into her bag of goodies and pulling out a wrapped candy, before popping it into her mouth. In her mind, they weren't as the dango that she usually had for snacks, but those tasty Hokage treats came to a good second.

But from her chair, Tsunade just eyed Jaraiya with a glare, before she slowly got her name plate and began to formulate a plan from where she sat. when she was content with whatever she was planning, she then placed her hand directly behind it, before she curled up her right index finger, before she flicked it, sending it forwards with surprising force and speed, and right into the space right between Jaraiya's legs, getting a bit of a squeal of pain and protest from the distracted man, and quickly caused him to double over. And of course Anko was just laughing at that. and Ibiki was smirking at it. Pain by nameplate. He'd have to remember it. But Hiashi's thoughts were somewhat more different. _~They're supposed to be trained by the Third. And their acting like little children.~_

"Shizune. Help Jaraiya sit down, before he falls down. and we can get on with our business that I've summoned you all for..." And of course Shizune nodded, not even bothering to hide the smile that she had at the Toad Hermit's expense, before she quickly began to help towards a chair next to the wall. and then Tsunade, when seeing them seated, spoke. "Approximately twenty minutes ago, we received word that there were some serious problems in the Mission to retrieve the Traitor, Uchiha Sasuke. To our knowledge, the only one that has reported in is that Kakashi has captured the traitor and is holding his position and requesting reinforcements in a search and rescue mission for Naruto Uzumaki. I'm broadening it's horizon to include all members of the team. And I'll be heading it up personally myself. Meaning that I will be out of the village for sometime. I'm dispatching Ibiki and Anko along with Jaraiya and two dozen of their ANBU to collect the Uchiha and to bring him back for a thorough questioning, and those that are not needed to escort him back, will patrol the Border between Fire and Rice. But considering that I will be out of the loop for some time, I'm going to need to have someone in charge until I return, giving them my full authority until I return. If I don't and Leave the council in charge, they'll pull things that I won't be able to repair for years to come." She explained and all those there nodded.

"So you wish to leave myself in charge while you are absent. To ensure that the Council does not... Abuse your absence." the Hyuuga stated plainly, and paused waiting to be corrected if he had misinterpreted, and when he was not, he nodded to her. "I accept. On the condition that you send word Immediately about Hyuuga Neji." And Tsunade immediately nodded.

"Well Sealing the Chakra temporarily is easy enough. Sealing completely though will need a lot more time than I'm willing to allow myself to commit to the brat when I get to him." Jaraiya stated, the pain finally beginning to subside enough for him to think about things besides how he had just gotten beaten by Tsunade and her name plate. "However, Ibiki, I recommend a blind fold with properties that completely seal off their sense of sight. The Uchiha clan have always utilized it. Time to take it away." And Ibiki nodded, mentally adding it to the list of things that he would need to bring along. And it was a tactic that was more or less that he would have liked to use. Taking away one of the major senses, and begin to plant the seeds of dread.

"I'll be leaving Konoha in about a half hour and I'm going to take six teams with me. They are to be considered my personal guard, and I have several trackers upon the team, including Hinata." She explained and figured that she would have met some resistance with the Hyuuga elder, but found that he actually just gave a small smile.

"It will do her good. There is much on the line and her Byaukgan, though may be young and unrefined, will still be an asset." he stated to her, and Ibiki and Anko nodded towards her as they stood up.

"Well, Might as well go and get this show on the road. I've go so many things I want to share with the little emo brat and so little time... I'm going to enjoy this." Anko added, almost sounding like she was about to have an orgasm in front of some of the most important people with in the walls of Konohagakure. Of course though that just got an amused look from Ibiki and some questionable glances from both Tsunade and Hiashi. But they decided to allow it to rest for the time being, knowing that Ibiki knew his way around his own little apprentice. But Jaraiya's response was slightly more comical when dealing with the women that Tsunade kept employed. He covered up his lower regions, to prevent a second attempt at an attack.

Turning and looking to Shizune she nodded to her. "I'm expecting you to be ready when the others get back with the wounded we send your way. We'll be just doing field surgery and first aid." She stated and Shizune nodded before moving towards the door.

"We'll be Ready, Tsunade." Shizune stated, nodding to her as she exited with Ibiki and Anko, ensuring that the two people had some time to ensure that things were getting ready, and Tsunade prepping Hiashi on what he needed to know and what he needed to do.

_

The teams were quickly assembled and waited for their commander and chief to come in. Kurenai, Hinata and Shino were all Standing by a very much worried Sakura, who was fidgeting on the spot. Asuma and Ino were there as well, speaking in hard whispers with the remaining members of Team Gai, Who was Just Maito Gai and Tenten. The Rookie twelve were missing quite a few of people. And of course Sakura was finding her self to being completely intimidated by Inzuka Tsume and her large black sleek looking wolf.

And of course there were many people that Sakura didn't know, who were currently checking their equipment, and ensuring that they had all that they needed. Sealing scrolls containing units of blood and plasma and other medical supplies. Tsume's team had a couple of the more experienced members that she had heard of. Sorata Kimeraki, from the Kimeraki Clan, Heir and current head until his father's health, if ever, returned. They were much like the Inzuka, only they didn't wear facial make up and act so brashly. though the man's hair just screamed at her, "Here I am! Come and Kill me!" Bright blue Dread locks. And of course the man's choice of clothing was something to be desired. Currently the blue haired man was currently just laughing at some of Tsume's Old, and extremely bad jokes, getting several stares from many of the others around them. How could they laugh and joke around at a time like this?

Of course the look that he got from Sakura was enough to draw his attention to her and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you staring at me or at Tsume? Because your starting to freak me out." Sorata stated, crossing his arms and raising a blue eyebrow, while Sakura just openly looked dumbfounded. she had been caught staring at him, trying to figure things out, and he had called her out on it. And that just got a brash laugh from Tsume as she clapped him on the shoulder and patted it.

"Looks like your still the tongue twister, Rug Rat."

"Better than the diarrhoea of the mouth that you carry. By the holy rings of Kami, I have to admit that I've been wondering if it's some sort of STD that's transmitted from mother to offspring." He retorted, getting several snorts from around them, while Tsume just laughed it off and slapped him upside the head. And it was at that point in time that Tsunade exited the Hokage Building looking towards the troops that she had ordered assembled and he nodded to them.

"Alright, we are heading to the Valley of the End with all haste! We are going to find and recover our fallen comrades! Now Let's go!" She ordered getting a re-coursing Hai from everyone except Sorata, who just looked at Tsume and slapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on Mother Hag. Last one to kill a bad guy has to buy the Sake!" He roared and then took off as the others just looked at him dumbfounded as he acted in such a way in front of the Hokage, who just started after him and then grinned As she followed suit, she didn't have to win, she just had to stay in front of the last person.

"I'm not buying it!"

"H-hey! No fair! You two got a head start!" Tsume called after them, looking ever so slightly put out. She knew both of their alcohol tolerances, and if things got bad, they'd drink her out of house and home! And everyone took off at that while Tsume wallowed in self imposed Grief before she even realized it. And then noticing she was alone she just growled as she to took off after them all. This day was not going well.

_

Not two hours after Tsunade's departure did the council of elders was seen moving down the hallways and towards the Hokage's Office, Looking rather upset about something. Danzou, a tall man with black hair, that used a cane to walk, was the most dangerous of the group. Black hair, with half of his face covered in bandages, and his right arm covered hanging limp at his side, and dressed in regal robes that did nothing to hide the limp that the man had. Beside him were the Thirds Team mates, Hakuda and Haruna, each aged like he was, and both felt about many of the same ways that he used were necessary.

Not even bothering to acknowledge the presence of the Secretary when they arrived, they immediately walked towards the doors and shoved them forwards, and did not see Tsunade where she should have been. It was not that they hadn't expected her to be there, their spies with in the tower had told them that she had already left, But there was another problem that they would have to work around. She had elected her proxy in her absence, and one man that cared even less for them then she did. Hyuuga Hiashi. The fact that Shizune was there helping to organize the paper work, was of little concern to them.

"Well, I must say that this is a bit of a surprise, though I cannot say that it is a pleasant one elders. To what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?" Hiashi stated after a moment, not even bothering to look up from the piece of paper that he had been reading, though the headache that he had gotten from looking over so many of these things was beginning to become a bit much. _~Honestly. how could that woman not have some sort of structure in what she has to look at and review? I'm surprised that she hasn't gone mad with something like this.~_ He thought to himself, the presence of the Elders little more than an after thought.

"Lord Hyuuga. we must say that we are surprised to see you in that chair. And that she took off with out informing us, as well as any of the other clan heads and village representatives is somewhat... alarming."

"She is this villages commander and chief. You would question her motives and orders, because you were not informed of her absence prior to it happening? I wasn't aware that you needed to kept informed of her every movement." Hiashi asked, stamping that piece of paper that was needed to be done so by the Hokage's symbol, and Saw Shizune hand him another stack of what she dubbed was high prioritizes. and after glancing over several of the lists, he had to concur that those were several high priorities. Materials for helping the village rebuild itself.

"When it comes to the Kyuubi boy, we must." Hakuda stated, standing as straight as she possibly could. However the killing intent that filled the room, making it so that the temperature dropped several degrees was not that of Hyuuga Hiashi. But that of Shizune, and her brown eyes were narrowed. She had picked up on that underlined insult, however it was the gentle hand of Hiashi that got her to calm down enough for the people close enough to breathe safely again.

"Then you can be rest assured elders, that her personal feelings did not become an equation in her sudden departure. the simple fact that we have yet to receive any word from the retrieval team that was sent to bring the last Uchiha back, it is somewhat alarming. The only word that has been received is that from Hatake Kakashi. Who had left hours after the initial team." Hiashi provided, setting down the paper work that he was going to work on, and looked quite calm and collected.

"What was in the message that would make her leave so quickly?" Danzou asked, his voice cutting into the conversation.

"I'm afraid that you don't need to know those details, Elder. If you wish to know, I suggest taking it up with the Lady Hokage when she returns." Hiashi replied.

"Then there is the fact that she interfered with out duty to lead the village with in her absence..." Hakuma began only t be cut off by the Hyuuga clan head.

"She has the right to elect a proxy in her absence should it ever become needed, at her own discretion, as per the charter that Konohagakure was founded upon by the First Hokage and the founding members of the village. The Hyuuga being one of them. Would you care for me to recent which page and paragraph you can find the agreement?" Hiashi cut off, narrowing his pearl coloured eyes to them, before looking down to the paper work again and began to read the first several paragraphs of it. "If that is all that is bothering you, elders. I'm afraid that we are rather busy. You may leave." Hiashi dismissed, not even bothering to wave them to the door.

"You haven't heard the last of this, Huuyga." Haruna Promised, his eyes narrowing slightly, but the simple statement brought a faint smile to the Hyuuga's face as he glanced up to Shizune and raised a elegant brown eyebrow.

"I believe I have."

_

Chapter End-

Next time on Naruto and the X-men: Fall of a Hero

The Search


	2. The Search

Naruto and the X-men: Fall of a Hero

Chapter 2 - The Search

It had only taken half of the time for the Anbu Units from Ibiki's Interrogation unit to mobilize and get going to the location of where Kakashi had captured and detained the Traitor Sasuke, with the Ninja Dog, Lee at the head of them. However when the arrived at the scene of the battle, Ibiki looked just as grim, While Anko just whistled appreciatively eyeing the scene with a sort of taste of blood and an appreciation for the mayhem. But the Anbu all stirred looking around at the scene. This was no battle between two Genin boys.

The destruction to the landscape was to severe. Where once this sacred site had housed masses of trees along the water fall and river had been uprooted or snapped completely in half. The rocky terrain at the bottom of the Falls though was the worst of it. There were signs of some sort of massive and colossal. There were dark burns against the ground, weapons and craters marking heavy combat. However the most surprising thing to all was the waterfall. There was some great part in it with a great colossal earth spike sticking out from just behind the waterfalls path. One that had not been there days prior.

"Have ta hand it to those boys. They certainly know how to make life interesting." Anko commented from where she stood, crossing her arms underneath her breasts, eyeing the area before her. And then after a few moments reflection she turned her head to her scarred friend who had been silent since they had left the city. And then she eyed the dog that they had been following. "Alright Pooch, you said this is where we'd find Kakashi. So where is he?" Anko asked, raising a purple eyebrow towards the one in front of her.

The dog in question though, just simply twitched a ear to her direction and then heard a howl in the distance. One to which he answered to with two yips and a howl. Leaving all thoroughly confused by that, and leaving Anko to turn to her scarred companion with a look of annoyance upon her face. However Ibiki, looked just as un-phased as ever, and didn't seem to be troubled by what had happened. Though when Anko walked right into the path of his sight, he raised an eyebrow to her.

"You seem Troubled Anko."

"And you don't be. We're at the battle site. There's more damage here than there was done to the whole of the whole of Konoha. And then there is that blasted dog barking mad to probably a couple of rabid wolves with the way our lucks been running. And your standing there, fresh as a daisy and don't seem to have a care or worry in the world." She claimed uncrossing her arms and planting her hands upon her hips, her eye twitching about how annoyed she was about how calm he was acting.

"There's nothing we can do here now. You know that. What's the point in getting upset about something you can't change?" He asked before he looked down to a fallen weapon and picked it up, examining it. "As for our four legged friend. He was signalling the all clear to our friends in the forest. Do you really think that Kakashi would be stupid enough to remain in the open with precious cargo so close to enemy lines? Use your head Anko… How are you holding up Kakashi?" Ibiki asked as he turned his head to regard a man approaching, walking behind the man that he had captured. Sasuke and been bound his arms and hands were bound behind him. His eyes shining with the black hatred for them.

Or that was until Kakashi slapped the child across the back of the head. "I don't see what your so upset about Sasuke. By all rights, they could kill you right here and now and leave you to rot in these woods for what you've done." Kakashi stated, his pair of eyes, the black one and the one blazing Sharingan eye. And then he looked towards the Ibiki and Anko, along with the Anbu and he raised an eyebrow. "Ibiki, Anko. What's the word from the Hokage?"

And of course Ibiki reached into his large leather trench coat pocket and pulled out a scroll with the official Hokage seal with the black mark. The mark that was used for Black Ops mission orders from between the Hokage and her subordinates. Breaking the seal, Kakashi eyed the contents of it, to which the Hokage had signed at the bottom, as well as her unique Stamp. They were official. While rolling it up, Kakashi lowered the head band over his Sharingan eye and he nodded towards Ibiki. "Do I consider the prisoner transferred under your control?" Kakashi asked, not even bothering to refer to Sasuke by his name, a event to which the young boy found to be annoying at no end.

"I have a name. And as the Last Uchiha, I demand it be used!" Sasuke stated with a glare, one to which was returned with a rather hard stare from Ibiki, and a sadistic Grin from Anko, as she approached, her hips swaying seductively. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask and then shook his head. He knew what was to come. And that Anko had a temper like no other. When she was right in front of her the younger man, she bend down and eyed the younger boy who, despite the supposed superior genes, could not help but stare down the older ladies fish net shirt and towards her ample chest.

A move he certainly regretted.

For though he had gotten a good look at something that many men loved to look at, It did not come with out a price. There was a terrible pain that had erupted from right between the younger boy's legs. A move to which he groaned and dropped to the ground, curling up, however could not protect himself from further the second shot, a blow to the left side of his face, one that sent Sasuke sprawling to the ground in a heap. And then Anko came walking forwards, her hips swaying again, while several of the Anbu chuckled underneath their masks. As she stopped in front of him she just crossed her arms and gave a wicked smile.

"Some little boys need more discipline than others… I'm just the one that gives it better than others." Anko stated with a sadistic grin. One that put human shivers up and down Susuke's spine, as he considered his options. He still hadn't recovered from using the cursed seal. So using it was out of the question. He needed time to rest more to recover. But with a full guard like this, with orders to kill him if he resisted it didn't not seem likely that he was going to be able to make a escape. "I can see the cogs spinning and working around in that little demented mind of yours, My dear little one… You are going to resist, I hope." Anko suggested with a smile as she brought her hands from her hips to crack her knuckles.

And, as though it pained Ibiki to do so, he stepped in front of Anko crossing his arms, and raising a dark eyebrow to her. "You know what the charter says about assaulting prisoners under our protection, Anko." Ibiki stated as he walked forwards towards the boy and picked him up off of the ground and set him on his feet, before he pulled something out of his pocket, before he wrapped Sasukes eyes, blind folding Sasuke Completely before he could recover from the little beat down that Anko had given the child, and then quickly channelling his own chakra into it, ensuring that the sight of the boy was sufficiently cut off. And that was when Sasuke bucked and looked to fight back. 

"What have you done to me!" Sasuke demanded, while Ibiki just snorted as the boy trashed against his hold and to which he shook his head.

"We've sealed your eyesight, so that way your bloodline cannot be used against my men or I, boy. And keep in mind. The only one that can let that thing off is me. And seeing as I'm gracious, we'll be walking back to the village, hopefully you'll either have come up with something damn impressive for me to share with the Hokage to pardon your life, or you'll be dreading her wrath... After all. It was the child that she saw as her own son that you've just dispatched to the world beyond." Ibiki stated and then he nodded towards the rest of the units there, as Sasuke began to ponder upon that little tid bit of information that made him pale considerably more, knowing full well the Hokage's wrath. "Alright. Squads one through three, with me. The rest of you, begin patrolling the Sound Border. If they don't have a reason for being there, question them. If they give you any trouble, detain them and bring them in for interrogation. Do not harm them permanently , or kill them. Those are the orders decreed by the Hokage." Ibiki stated and then he slowly turned his head downwards towards the prisoner in hand and he shoved him forwards, to get him to move, and far more harder than what was necessary.

Kakashi just watched before he shook his head and then he turned and regarded Ibiki and Anko. "My orders say I am to meet up with the Hokage's unit upon their arrival. Do we know which way they will be coming?" he asked, and that caused them to pause. And then it was Ibiki who turned towards Anko, nodding his scarred face towards her, as their eyes met. There was a unspoken question, to which she nodded to immediately and then moved forwards taking Sasuke by the Shoulder and moving forwards.

"All right you girls, let's get going." She called out, and thus the members there began to move off, not even puzzled by the fact that they were leaving their leader and Kakashi behind. For all intents and purposes, It was probably better for their mental health that they didn't know. And then once out of hearing and eye site, Ibiki nodded his head towards Kakashi and moved over to the cliff's edge, looking out to the destruction of the great valley.

"The Hokage is coming in from the West, and is heading up a massive unit of Jounin, Anbu, Genin and Half of the Medical Corps. There was some intense damage along the way here, and though we found some bodies, they weren't the ones that we were looking for. They were members of the personal guard of Orochimaru. The same one that had cut the Third off from any support." Ibiki stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and looked down towards the small two and a half inches of death as he lit up and took a puff, much to the confusion of Kakashi.

"I thought you were quitting."

"Seeing what I seen on the way here. You'd be thinking up taking up smoking to... In Any case, this is essentially one large rescue mission from the Hokage, in Joint with what you wanted. Their coming in from the west. However I would Imagine that at each site they are going to be looking for survivors."

"We're there any?"

"We know for a fact that Lee and Gaara are alive and well, they were at the base of some large white marvel forest. Seeing that we didn't need to get involved, we didn't. Shikamaru had chakra exhaustion, so is under the careful administrations of Temrai of the Sand... I left a barf bag and some antidotes for him in his jacket when I checked him out breifly." Ibiki stated shaking his head as he brought the small stick back to his lips.

"Were the weapons that were sued against him poisoned?"

"No. I got one small look at what she was cooking and what the smell was like, and figured that it was the best course of action with out hurting her feelings." Ibiki stated with smirk and then he shook his head. "Those were the only two we were able to confirm anything on at this point in time... Kakashi. How can a bunch of kids do this sort of damage? ...What did you teach them?" A question to which Kakashi lowered his head and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know any more than Ibiki did. He had hunches, but the more that he came up with, the less they actually made any sense to him. Apparently Kakashi's confusion was evident because the larger man nodded his head towards him, clapped his friend upon the shoulder and then pointed his finger to the ground. "Have your ninja dogs do the hunting for Naruto around here for now. Get some rest. Releif will be here sooner than you think."

Advice that the Silver haired ninja would have loved to have taken. Had he not been thinking about a blonde haired Genin that was now currently missing. And thus he began to move towards the forest line, knowing that would be the probable area where Naruto would be, if he had survived at all.

-Else where-

There Tsunade was, speeding along through the air, tree hopping forwards, her personal guard and those of Naruto's Friends in hot pursuit when they had found out what had happened from the Hokage Personally. It was an understatement to say that many of them were upset, Kiba was Furious, along with Hana, who hid hers well, and the clan head Tsume was just unaffected. Of course it bothered the children more than it bothered her. One of the pack did not kill one of it's own. Pack hunter or not. It was one thing to force another pack off of your hunting land. But to kill all together. Yeah right, the only thought that went through Tsume's mind on the subject was that she was not going to support any action that didn't have Sasuke's Head on a platter for her and the pack to enjoy upon.

Hinata had eventually found why they had been sent, by Sorata Kimeraki with Sakura, Ino, Shino, Lee and Tenten, Who had been eaves dropping on the conversation. Their Jounin Sensei had been informed of the situation, so when they figured out that their students knew, they immediately dreaded some sort of problem. But surprisingly enough, the problem didn't come from them. It came from the Hokage when she broke formation and took a huge leap forward away from her personal guard, leaving them to have to struggle to cover the distance that she had in a single leap, while the Medical Ninja pulled up the rear, breathing heavily. And that was when Kurenai had seen enough. However there was one other that had seen this, and had jumped ahead before Kurenai could act.

"Tsunade. The men need a rest." Jariya stated to her, and that had been enough for Tsunade to swivel her head and glare at her long time team mate with such a fury that it would have made anyone else wither under her honey brown eyes. A glare that had been equally matched. Jariya knew that he had been right about the need for a rest, and before Tsunade could even retaliate he gestured to the many men behind them. "Look at your men. They won't be good for saving anyone if you keep up this break neck pace, and you'll end up tearing yourself up. And you need a rest to. How many people do you think you can help if your exhausted." Jiraya argued, and though Tsunade wanted to actually argue with him, and as much as it pained her not to, she nodded her head, returning her gaze forwards towards the tree line.

"According to the Information Lee had given us about the damage, we should be coming up on the first scene soon. We'll assess, help what we can, and rest. When we land assign rotating guards to patrol the section of the forest and then move on. A hour each." Tsunade stated and then she turned her head back towards the children of the group. Perhaps it had been a mistake to bring them along, however, though she would have preferred a sold Jounin escort with this, these were what she had to work with. "Hinata Hyuuga." She called from the front, and then slowed down as the pale moon eyed girl fought to catch up, looking towards the older lady with a somewhat frightened expression.

"Y-y-yes Lady Hokage?" Hinata replied, causing Tsunade to actually raise a blonde eyebrow to the younger lady. Hinata would need some work done to improve... And thus Tsunade nodded her head and gestured up ahead with a single wave of her hand.

"What do the all seeing Hyuuga eyes reveal to you Hinata?" Tsunade asked, a question to which Hinata's eyes widened, before they became closed as the younger lady concentrated. The subtle extension of the veins around the eyes were a tell tale sign that the ability was activated. And then Quickly Hinata's head snapped to the side so quickly that Tsunade thought it might actually snapped off and fall to the ground.

"I see Chouji. And it looks like he's burning up, from the inside. So much Chakra... and it looks like he is getting thinner." A statement to which Tsunade nodded her head immediately and altered her course to where Hinata was looking to. However upon their arrival, Tsunade immediately paused when she looked towards the younger boy who had up until so recently been so full of life. His body was thinner, he was pale and it seemed to take all the strength in his body to actually move his lungs. Looking towards Chouji she just sighed as she rushed forwards, pulling out a scroll that had been given to her by the Head of the Nara Clan if this had been the case with Chouji. When the others came and landed beside her she nodded her head. Though she wished she could go after Naruto herself now, she knew what she had to do next.

"Asuma. Take medical corp two and four forwards, Tsume, take your team along with Hinata and Sakura forwards to the Valley of the Dead. Send reports when you discover something." Tsunade stated before she looked towards Ino and she nodded her head towards the distressed girl. She, she would need to keep an eye on. It was not every day that you something like this happened to someone that you knew and cared about at such a young age. "Ino. I want you to go to Medical Corps Five and tell them to break out the medical supplies from the storage scrolls I gave them. And then I want you to return here though. Can you do that?" Tsunade asked, and she nodded as the young blonde haired woman bolted From her place at staring at Chouji to aiding what was needed to save her friends life. However Asuma looked towards Tsunade giving her a questioning look. A look that she understood to well. And then Nodded her head towards him. And then the team under Asume disappeared, along with him.

Reaching down towards the scroll that Tsunade had, she quickly unrolled the small scroll and then tapped it's seal, releasing it's contents. And what appeared was a large book. _'The Akimichi Pills and their ingredients. By the Nara Clan.' _Looking at what it brought she just grinned as she flipped it open and revealed it's contents, before looking down towards the table of contents, and then eyed the formula's that were listed. Flipping to the pills construction, And then she saw it. The various ingredients and counter balancing ingredients along with formula's to counter act the Akimichi Pills. This small book in her hands was worth a mountain in money. Turning her head towards Ino who had been returning, she pointed back towards the small ingredient stalls. "Bring me Powdered Deer Horn."

-Valley of the End, Two hours later-

The team that had been under Tsume's command had made good time. Once they had seen what Chouji had been through, it had been combustible. As though someone wasn't only playing fire, they had soaked the matches in gasoline and soaked the fire wood in oil. And landing at the cliffs edge, looking around towards the various damage there, they could only conclude one thing, one that had been previously discovered by Ibiki and Anko's unit. This hadn't just been a fight. It had been a war. As though two unstoppable forces had collided there and simply ripped the earth apart. However everyone there had stopped when they had heard the oddest sound.

A low and appreciative whistle. One that had everyone turn to look towards the owner of the tune. Sorata Kimeraki.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were trying to keep me from the fun." He stated chuckling, his long blue dread locks swaying with the wind as he surveyed the damage as he began to move towards the river. "Leave the River to me and a friend of mine. We'll see what we can dig up… Well swim… Whatever." He stated shaking his head with a shake of his head and then moved towards the river side.

"Which friend is this? The one in your pants?" Tsume called after him with a shake of her head.

"Damn Cougar. Would you get off my back? You ain't getting him." Sorata called from over his shoulder as he jumped off of the cliff and landed upon the ground, rolling forwards and then upon his feet, standing as though nothing had happened. Removing his long overcoat, and tossing it upon the ground, revealing a very eccentric amount of tattoos upon his left arm. But what caught both Sakura's and Hinata's eyes were the extremely odd fact that the markings upon his left arm kept glowing, shimmering different hints of blue.

"It's a unique summoning contract." Something that had been said, that caused both young women to jump into the air, and then turn to their attacker. Tsume who was wearing a bright and wolfish grin. "You Ladies need to calm down. Your about to jump out of your skins, staring at him so hard." She stated clapping them upon their shoulders as she moved to look down towards the rivers waters. As both young ladies took into the fact that they had been spooked and they had a important piece of information, and they had not been paying attention to it.

"Ano…. You said something about a contract?"

Turning her head, Tsume raised an eyebrow to her and then she nodded, returning her gaze towards the rivers edge to where Sorata stood, eyeing the water. "The markings upon the arm that you were staring at. They are a unique form of Summoning Contract. There are many that would give a mountain of gold and a arm and a leg to know how they manage that." She explained as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a canteen of water and took a long draught, nodding her head towards those that had come along with her. "Spread out through the area. And see what can be discovered. We apparently have someone out here missing, with a friendly Ninja searching, and a Anbu operations patrol out here. No nonsense, you find that patrol, you tell them why you're here." She ordered and then she shook her head as she watched Sorata again, standing there while Sakura and Hinata both looked on, confused as Tsume's massive dog came up behind them and slowly took it's place beside her, laying down upon it's belly.

"So…. What's Sorata doing down there? He's just staring at the water." Sakura put forth as she slowly moved forward, more to the edge to peer over it and down to more of the damage of the earth around the cliff side. "And how come you gave them orders but not us?"

"Because you're a pair of Genin, the best you can manage is stay with me and run errands while the more experienced search the area." Tsume replied, looking down towards the the man again. "Don't take it as an insult. But the rest of my team is a tracking squad. If he's out there, we'll find them. And quicker as well… And your asking why he's staring at the water?"

"Mm-hmm." And then that was when Tsume pointed towards the man's arm, nodding her head towards it. And surely enough, there were faint flickers there, various glowing and un glowing. Something that hadn't been noticed. But the different shades stood prominent now that Tsume had actually pointed it out to them. The Staring resumed and the great confusion came forth. "What's going on there?" Sakura asked, wondering out loud completely.

"It's one of the Kimeraki Clan's Traits. It's a unique summoning contract between the summoner and that of his familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Ah right. Probably something you didn't come across in your studies at the school. I'll have to speak with Iruka about that. In any case, back to the matter at hand. A familiar is more or less like a personal summon. You always manage to summon the same beast with little to no effort. It's like Inzuka. We rely heavily upon our massive war dogs to aid us, and it is rare for us to take more than one at a time. Where the Kimeraki is concerned they only get one familiar." Tsume stated as she looked around the cliff side, and began to move, seeing some forgotten weaponry laying about here and there. "In any event, the Kimeraki don't necessarily keep their familiars out in the open, they are far to large for that sort of thing to work, period. So a unique way of summoning was brought forth by their matriarch and that of the summons leader. Engraving tattoos upon the arms of those that are there. And then the summoner and the familiar are linked at the mind, communing when they see fit." Tsume stated as she crouched down and picked up a weapon with a bit of orange clothe at the end.

"Ano…. W-w-what type of sum-mo-mo-mons do they control, Tsume-sama?" Hinata asked, using her formal title, which made the older woman laugh and just waved the girls over, making them both confused.

"You make me sound like some sort of noble woman. Don't! I work for a bloody living. My name is Tsume. Learn it, Live it, Love it." The older lady barked out, holding a feral grin while her massive dog, barked in agreement. "And now the question on the table is what do the Kimeraki Clan summon… Why they summon Dragons." The Answer caught both younger women off guard, who simply widened their eyes, as Tsume gave them the answer of such a mythical beast that was nothing more than in stories to frighten unruly children. Of course Tsume picked up on the pessimism and she raised her brow only for a moment before she turned the ripped cloth in her hand and then held it under her massive dogs nose, who sniffed it and began to scent the trail.

"You must be joking, right? Dragons? Their's no such thing in the land of fire. They don't exist in any more than in childrens fairy tails." Sakura stated, however jumped up when another voice called out from behind her.

"It's no joke Sakura." The voice stated, one that she knew all to well, and knew the beholder was. Snapping her pink head around, she glared up to the silver haired and masked face of Kakashi Hatake. "Well it's certainly been a little while, Sakura… How've you been?" he asked, giving a lazy wave to her and the others, while Sakura glared at him.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to hit you right now?"

"I can wager a guess." Kakashi stated dismissively with a lazy eye grin and a wave of his hand. "But back to the questions on the board before we continue… Tsume, your better with children and story time. Why don't you continue." The silver haired man offered, with a gesture of his wrist.

"hehehehehe. Figures. Your to lazy to actually give me the report first…. Well no matter. I doubt you'll tell me anything I don't already suspect." Tsume stated and then she looked towards the young girls again. "The Dragons are very much real. And under the command of the Head of the Kimeraki, they control a massive air force for when it is needed… but I would see why you wouldn't know about it. It's public knowledge for the older generations, however for the younger ones, though it is public, they don't flaunt it about. Their unique gift at a second mind is a blessing to them. One they don't care to share with outsiders."

"Ano… The Kimeraki… Why didn't they use it during the invasion to fight off the sound and the Sand?"

"A valid question, if skipping a bit of history. It's quite simple really. Their district was hit hard, hot and fast. Orochimaru sought to cripple them. Because he knew that at a swift counter attack would likely come from them and would definitely turn the tides of battle. Had the Kimeraki not been more militaristic in their ways, they would have certainly fallen then." Tsume stated as she watched her massive war dog as it sniffed along the area, looking around for any sort of trial that lead away on this side of the bank of their missing comrade, while the children digested the information with gusto, much to the entertainment and delight of Kakashi.

"We've got time for one last question and then I'll have to send you to begin searching the grounds. Hinata. You'll be with me, and then Sakura you can go with our blue headed dip shit down there." Tsume stated.

"I heard that!" Sorata called up from his position, turning his head to eye the team above him for but a moment and then returned to his work at the water.

"I have two. What's he doing at the waters edge, just staring at it, and where did the Kimeraki Clan come from?"

"Hmmm. Well I suppose that you did ask that first one earlier. I thought I had answered it. Sorry… He conversing with his familiar with the task at had. The Glowing part of the tattoos signifies that they are sharing information with one another… And before you ask, no. The summon cannot take control of the humans body in this manner. They are linked at the mind, but there are restrictions in this, just like in any other ninjutsu out there." Tsume stated as she began to walk on down the edge of the Cliffside. "As for the second. They were immigrants that came from the land of mist, just before the time of the blood clan cleansings. They sought shelter here, and under the Fourth Hokage, they were able to arrive safely and be transported here… A fact that I'm very certain that the Mist have not forgotten at all. The clan they could have cared less about it, considering they had plans in the making to get rid of it. However the abandonment of one of the Seven Swordsmen of that time, it still stings their pride rather badly… Now enough for lessons. Kakashi, join me and Hinata for a time. And then I'll have to get you to deliver your report on the situation to Tsunade… After all, she's very worried, even if she hides it well. And before you bloody well argue, send a shadow Clone and make sure it doesn't hit any trees."

-River Side-

There Sakura was walking down the side of the great cliff side, and at the bottom she looked towards the man who stood there, watching the rivers waters, his glowing tattoos shifting blue colors some of them dark, others light. Studying the markings, she watched, however it seemed apparent to him as much as it had been to Tsume. But he stopped there. Even with his back to her. "I'm trying to convince my arm to take a bath." he stated to her and he just shook his head lightly towards the water.

"By meaning your arm. Your talking about your Familiar?"

And of course that had gotten his attention. His head turned to regard her and then he looked towards the Cliffside to where the others were retreating further down the area. "TSUME! YOU BUCKET MOUTH!" He shouted, to which she gave him the middle finger from over her shoulder in return. How swell. Sakura, once again, realized what sort of strange and unique relationship the two of them had. And it was indeed entertaining. "yes. My familiar. Her name is Nightstalker." He explained before he walked out into the shallow end of the river. And then the chakra came forth at such a unbelievable level. It seemed to give him a blue and black glow. And then there was a massive blow of smoke that came out of no where.

And when it cleared, there stood a massive beast, not the largest of beasts. However probably one of the most impressive summons that Sakura had ever seen. It's legs rippled with the power of the muscles underneath the large scales. It's head stood ontop of a might neck that craned up to the sky, feeling the head of the sun against her skin. Letting out a mass roar, of either pleasure of something else. But it was still something that Sakura found intimidating. The Razer teeth, the hunters claws, the folded up wings. This beast was a predator. 

"This thing that is as ugly as a mules ass is Nightstalker. Effectively my other half." She stated with a shake of his head. However when the massive maw came and picked him up by the collar, tossing him into the water with a simple twitch of her neck, screaming all the way while he attempted to swim in the air.

"_Ugly That." _Came a voice that sounded both like a rolling avalanche and that of a spring time thunderstorm. However when the dark slitted eye came down to look towards Sakura, her back went stiff and rigid as though she thought that she was about to be eaten. And when it lowered it's head to examine her closer, her mind told her to run, however her body refused to move. _"You'll have to forgive the two legged… The hatchling still hasn't fully matured yet."_

Chapter End.


	3. Evidence

Well hello again my friends.

It pleases me to say that after a breif run in with reality, *Cough* Moving *Cough* , my stories are still where I left them and that the internet is now finally back up and running. Which means that you all get to enjoy my stories once again.

One formal announcement: REVIEW! REVIEW MUCH PLEASE!

Now A shout out to my old beta reader who was so kind enough to help me with this chapter.

L&T

Now on to the show.

Disclaimer: I'd be a old man if I invented and owned Marvel, Marvel Studio's or anything in the marvel Universe(I list this only because of what is in the name). I'd have to learn to speak Japanese to own anything in Japan. So no, I don't own either Naruto or the X-men. But I do own a pillow.

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Naruto And the X-men - Fall of a Hero

Chapter Three - Evidence

Sakura just ended up staring open mouthed at the large lizard who had just tossed her superior into the river, and began to shiver and shake as a large slited eye stared her down. The Great Scaled eyelid slid closed once, and Sakura felt she could breathe once again, before she found herself staring at the slitted eye once again. It watched her, every twitch, every breathe, it was taken in by the great eye that watched her. Up until the time when both she and the great eye heard something from the river. A grumbling of sorts. Sorata slowly pulled himself out of the rivers waters, and of course his blue eyes glared towards the large winged beast in front of them.

"Now was that really Necessary?" Sorata asked, before he shook his head like a dog, sprinkling water all over the dry ground and on Sakura.

_~Do not blame me for the fact that you lack tact.~_

"Lack Tact? I'm going to inflict serious harm upon you very, very soon. Now." Sorata replied, glaring daggers at the Dragon who altered her posture to look the pinnacle of Dragon innocence and humour.

_~You would inflict harm upon me? My brothers and sisters would never have done that. And their more vicious than you are.~ _Nightstalker mocked, before shaking her mighty head before she eyed Sakura one more time, and then nodded. _~The pinklette has power, and spirit. Un-nurtured though. Pity…. Now I shall go and see to the river.~_ The largest of them stated before she slowly turned and waddled within the waters, before she disappeared below it's depths while Sorata just glared at the depths.

"For Some strange awful reason, her tone really pisses me off." Sorata growled out, before he shook his head and then looked towards Sakura, nodding his head towards her. "Alright. We check up stream and see if we can't find any sign of our target, Naruto. Questions? No? Good, let's go." Sorata stated in rapid succession before he began to move down the side of the riverbank, at a leisurely pace, however the swaying of his head and the darting of his eyes showed that he was not walking idly by choice.

And for a while Sakura and Sorata had been walked up the river side in silence, looking on both sides for any signs of Naruto. And they did see signs. Whatever had happened had spooked everything in the area. The only thing that was acting the way it should have been was the water in the river. Trail signs, evidence that the wildlife had left in a panic, and any wildlife that should have been in the area were no where to be seen. Even the birds weren't chirping and it was indeed concerning. Of course Sorata, as the veteran Ninja, was always alert, his head swivelling this way and that, watching for any sort of ambush, or that of their target. But when Sorata turned his head to look towards Sakura, he saw that she was so deep in thought that she didn't seem to be focusing on what she should have been.

"Hey. Check yourself woman. That air head nature of yours might get yourself killed." Sorata stated, Startling Sakura out of her thinking daze and stared at her travelling companion. The look upon her face was enough for Sorata to pause in the walk, and look down at her. "Alright. Let's take a break. Fifteen minutes. Break out your canteen and you can tell me what's on your mind."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I asked ever so nicely. And It's scientifically proven that when a person with a heavy mind needs someone to talk to, they often find themselves the nearest stranger and talk." Sorata replied as he took a seat upon the top of a large rock that was lying upon the ground. "Of course. If you need to see it as an order from a superior officer to make yourself talk, then do so. I want to know why you can't keep your mind on finding your team mate." Sorata asked as he reached behind him and pulled out his canteen and took a long swig from it, while Sakura thought about what to do about this blue haired stranger.

"I'm just trying to figure out why Sasuke killed Naruto."

"Oh? And it seems like your already drawing conclusions." Sorata replied, before he looked down to the canteen, swirling the contents with in. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about how Sasuke and Naruto were always at each others throats. A petty rivalry. Trying to beat each other. But that lead to a… strange friendship there. They could rely on one another and always be counted to watch each others back…. But that all changed at…." Sakura paused, biting her lip, as she took a seat on a river bed's side. The pause that Sakura had made when she began to think about it, had caught Sorata's attention, and the superior ninja raised an eyebrow.

"At?"

"At the Chunin Exams, during the second task."

"The second task. In the Forest of Death… That's right. You and your team were ambushed by Sound Ninja in there. Orochimaru's lackeys. Tough bit of business in there, or so the Report told me." Sorata stated, while sipping from the canteen once again. The Blue haired man could not help but seem confused by what she had told him. Why. According to the information tha the had gotten from the report, the ninja had been deftly defeated at the hands of Sasuke. Confirmed by that of Team Gai. So why would she link the exam to the present situation. But then another fact of that same report came to be, something that he remembered prior to the incident with the sound team happening. "And I remember reading something about entering in combat against a Grass Ninja as well… But what would that have to do with the Emo?"

"The Grass Ninja… I remember him. I remember seeing him at the Chunin Exams again, the picture of the man that killed the Third Hokage. During the invasion… With the Third Hokage on top of the building." That tid bit of information got Sorata's attention once again, only the narrowing of his eyes showed that she had his complete and undivided attention.

"I'm listening. I want to know what sort of information you've got."

"I only saw it in passing, but I remember the eerie white skin, and those amber eyes. I didn't think anything of it at the time. So much death and destruction and with the threat of Gaara." Sakura stated, sipping from her own canteen, before she looked at Sorata, who despite his fierce look upon his face looked thoughtful.

"Understandable. Imminent bodily harm would cause things to be forgotten, and other things to be overlooked. Especially in the light of the investigation... But. You still haven't answered the question. What does Orochimaru have to do with Sasuke's actions?" Sorata asked, setting his canteen down upon the ground, right beside the rock that he sat upon while he watched Sakura who sighed and shook her pink hair out of her face.

"At the end of the fight with Orochimaru in the middle of the forest, His neck extended and slid out from his body like a snake. Orochimaru bit Sasuke in the neck… And after that Sasuke screamed out in pain, before he passed out." Sakura stated as she breathed in, pausing to take a drink from her canteen, watching as her hand shook. And then a strong tattooed hand clasped over hers, giving a reassuring squeeze before the man nodded his head for her to continue.

"Take your time."

"Of course… Well, when we were attacked by the Sound Team in the Forest, I was on my own, fighting three on one. IT wasn't exactly the best decision. But just as I was about to be brutalized, Sasuke woke up. But he wasn't himself. There were marks on his arm, neck, and face. Black ones. A lot like your own." Sakura pointed out, peering at arm. Of course though Sorata looked down towards the marks upon his arm and he raised an eyebrow to it.

"Your telling me that Sasuke was marked by Orochimaru with the same sort of bonding principles with that of me and my familiar?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but ever since Orochimaru marked him, he has never been the same. And you said that your markings connect you with your familiar's mind so that way you can communicate with one another." Sakura replied. What Sakura implied though, was enough for Sorata's eyes to widen at the facts that she presented. And what more, he, the Heir to the Kimeraki clan had yet to hear of it. And he maintained the seat on the council with his father currently indisposed. So all files pertaining to the invasion were his to view at his leisure, and to which he did.

"The marking, What happened to it." Sorata asked, and Sakura thought about what he wanted answered, before she shook her head lightly.

"I don't know. I had brought it up with Kakashi Sensei, but He said that it had been taken care of and not to worry about it. I didn't give it a second thought up until now." Sakura replied, however when a heavy thud echoed throughout where they sat, she jumped slightly. Quickly, Sakura's head snapped up and she noticed that Sorata had planted his fist against the side of the tree, hard enough to pierce skin.

"Damn it… Woman do you know what you've done!" Sorata growled out, and Sakura paled as she stood up and slowly began to back away. However when Sorata turned his gaze to meet hers, she knew that she was in no danger, despite his mood. "I asked do you know what you've just done! Answer me." Sorata stated.

"I… I don't know."

"You just spared Sasuke's life." Sorata stated as he reached down and grabbed the canteen, and proceeded to drain it of it's contents, before walking to the rivers edge to refill it. "Fine bloody political mess that you and your sensei have now gotten us into. I don't imagine that there will be any sort of punishment for you, despite having this on your record. Kakashi isn't likely to be taking a Genin squad again, and Sasuke get's away with murder."

"We don't know that, Sorata." Sakura countered and Sorata just sighed as he capped the top and slid the canteen against his side, before he turned and gave her a half hearted glare at her.

"We don't? We've been walking along the river bank for over a hour, we've covered a lot of distance in that. We've turned over a lot of bushes for anything that doesn't belong to an animal, and there's been no sign of Naruto." Sorata stated as he crossed his arms before he sighed and shook his head looking to the forest. "But there is a lot of forest out there as well, I suppose. But Sakura. I suggest that you get used to the fact that we might not find your friend alive. I gave up on finding any sign of him a half hour ago." Sorata stated as he slid the canteen back to it's holding place before he turned to look towards Sakura. The look upon her face told him that she wasn't ready to give into that fact.

And Thus he gestured for her to come along with a simple wave of his hand. No more words needed to be exchanged between the two of them.

-The Very Next Day-

Anbu Black Operations Head Quarters. It was something that had been frowned upon by the Hokage's, however they all knew and deemed it a necessary action. These were the hardest of the hardcore. Those that were not afraid to lay it all on the line for a final war. The Shield that acted as a sword for that of the good of the village. Preventing greater threats to the village before they could even start. And it served for a double purpose. It doubled as the Interrogation centre where captured or traitorous shinobi were taken. Alas for those that came to be from that latter, it seemed that as of late, the room was used far to often. Ibiki and Anko had had no shortage of work, that was for sure.

Those that were currently there were spies that sent information about their ranks to other suppliers. There had been just under eighty. Far to many. Some reported to their allies, and had been sent along their way. Others worked for the Daimyo, and were locked up in the most luxurious suites that they had. Which were regular officer quarters until they could release them into the Daimyo's custody. But there were many that were feeding information to their enemies. The Enemies spies. They were being interrogated about everything they knew. From their handler to their third birthday crush. And since they arrived back at the Village with the prisoner, Sasuke Uchiha, Anko was enjoying creeping information out of them. And the recorders that were documenting everything with audio recordings, written pads and video feeds, so that way nothing was missed when the analysts came, the chief of the headquarters got half a dozen reports from different sources, along with all the original recordings.

And in the last Uchiha's cell that was where Ibiki was, glaring down at Sasuke, who glared back at him. Surprisingly enough, the walk back hadn't rattled the boy like the scarred man had thought. That was fine. Black eyes met black eyes. Of course the younger could try to activate the Sharingan, and attempt to escape. But would find it futile. The room that they used was used as a execution room as well. Should the prisoner get out of control, a deadly poison was flooded into the room. Escape was next to impossible.

"So here we are, Sasuke… So now you know what I'm going to ask. Have you got a reasonable explanation for the Hokage to spare your life?"

"She can't touch me. I'm…'

"The last Uchiha, who swore an oath to protect the village and to follow the orders of it's commander and chief. And you've done a stand up job of that." Ibiki stated, soundly cutting Sasuke off with his dark voice. "Now where is Naruto?"

"How should I know? When I left him, he was alive." Sasuke replied turning his head away. A clear cut sign that Sasuke was not telling the man the whole and entire truth. That was not going to be stood for. Not at all. Ibiki reached out and grabbed the young Uchiha's cheeks and forced him to turn and to look at him, while glaring down at the boy.

"When you left him? Then you know where he is. Don't you?"

"Not Really." Sasuke stated, before a dark smile appeared upon his face. With a quick jerk, Sasuke broke himself free of the grip that Ibiki had upon his jaw. Smacking his lips and flexing the muscles that had been forced to move against his will, Sasuke turned and regarded Ibiki. "You won't believe me, even if I told you anyways."

Now that answer got Ibiki to raise an eyebrow to him, before the scarred man shook his head. "In my line of work, if you eliminate all other possibilities. Whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." Ibiki stated before he returned to his chair, and took a seat glaring down towards the youth in front of him. "Now. Start talking."

"Alright. We were in the Valley of the Death, Charging at one another. Naruto using the Rasengan, and myself the Chidori. When the attacks collided, we were not longer at the Valley, but what seemed to be at a shopping district of some sort. The battle continued. When our attacks collided a second time, some sort of window back to the valley opened. I used a distraction in the form of a human shield to lure Naruto away, and force my way to the window and back to the window. Next thing I knew. I was at the Valley again. And then I took off to the border."

"Where you were caught. By Kakashi no less." Ibiki stated not bothering to look up from the pencil and paper that he was using to write down all the facts. And of course it did seem far fetched. To the point of which he found laughable. However. The look in the boy's eyes stirred something in him. And the thought occurred. What if the Uchiha brat was telling the truth?

"Told you, you wouldn't believe me." Sasuke stated as he closed his eyes and rested back with in the chair that he had. "Doesn't much matter now anyways. The building that we were in was beginning to collapse. The Woman that he was trying to save probably got him killed in the process." Sasuke stated, seemingly calm as a still pond. Of course though, Sasuke was anything but internally. What was it. Why were these things bothering him. Why did he feel so about leaving the enemy behind?

"And your not telling me everything." Ibiki stated looking down towards the pad before he shook his head. "That's alright. I'll be submitting this report as well as the recordings to the clan council and get permission to get a Yamanaka to collaborate your story. If pans out and it's the truth, then pray to whatever god you believe in that he grants you forgiveness and eternal peace. Because the Hokage will do far worse to you than dropping a building on you." Ibiki stated shaking his head lightly, as he looked down towards the pad once again. "Who were you supposed to meet? What was your meeting location?"

"I was to meet Orochimaru. But I didn't know the location. The escorts were the only ones that knew and they didn't' tell me. So I moved as quickly as I could to the border." Sasuke stated, calmly and with out remorse. But the answer, the answer was something that he didn't like hearing. Orochimaru. This was not good. Not good at all. And that meant that they would be seeing him again very soon, so long as this child still remained.

"You know. Your one sad little boy trying to fight in a man's world. What do you think you could have gained with Orochimaru?" Ibiki asked, looking down towards the pad writing down his suspicions for the actions taken as well.

"Power. Simple as that." Sasuke stated, snorting air through his nose, while Ibiki raised an eyebrow to it. Power? That was the excuse for deserting the post? Tsunade would be needing a power sander to get the blood and bone out of the marble floor her home. That much he was predicting. Peering down at the pad though, he nodded his head. He had enough for the time being to begin a hypothesis.

"So, Just power… You do realize that the Village hidden in the leaves is the most powerful village present, correct?"

"And yet, Orochimaru was one of the strongest, trained by the Third Hokage, and was rewarded the title of Sage for his efforts in the last war." Sasuke stated, surprising Ibiki with the amount of Knowledge that he possessed about the Snake master. And Ibiki noticed the dark grin upon the boys face and he had to wonder, what sort of deranged thinking that the boy was processing through his skull. "And he saw what this place was doing. It was limiting his development. His Power. So he left in search of more. Tell me, Is it so wrong that he seeks out more power?"

"For his own twisted schemes, boy." Ibiki stated as he slowly rose up, looking down upon the boy with a frown upon his face. "You should know this. You hate Itachi for what he did to your clan. For giving them all quick deaths…"

"Don't you dare mention his name! He is a traitor and he will die by my hand."

"Not in this world junior… But here's some food for thought while I go and get something to eat… Orochimaru didn't discriminate when he first conducted his experiments." Ibiki explained, watching as a confused look appeared upon Sasuke's face. And thus a deep rough chuckle escaped the lips of the Jounin interrogator. "You really don't know do you? In spite of everything that you know about Orochimaru, you still don't know what he did… That's a sad fact in and of itself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke… When the Third took a team and raided one of Orochimaru's laboratories with in the village, we discovered corpses from several clans. Including the Uchiha. And each had signs of genetic experimentation." Ibiki stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and proceeded to light one up, allowing Sasuke to assimilate the new information. "So tell me, who's the real demon here. The man that tortured your clan and took it's secrets, or the one that just simply killed it?"

"How do I know what your saying is the truth."

"Ask the Fifth Hokage when she returns. I'm sure that she'd love to torment you with that sort of information… How your supposed saviour and potential teacher took your family and raped it. After all, You did take Naruto away from her." Ibiki stated with a dark grin, before he turned and walked outside to make arrangements with that of a old war friend, Inochi Yamanaka. 

-The Valley of the End-

Tsunade dropped to the ground at the edge of the cliff, surveying the damage at the site and her eyes widened at it. Of course she had sent Tsume's team along with Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Hanaru. But nothing prepared her for the destruction that was there. What was once a memorable site between two great fighters was nothing more than a destroyed forest. The two great statues were but now shadows of their former historic glory. The landscape was ruined and with it countless rare herbs for medicine. The battles through out this one lush and green paradise were now scars upon the earth that may never truly heal.

But that was not what Tsunade cared for. Not in the slightest. No she wanted to know what had happened to Naruto. What had happened to the boy that had swore that he would succeed her as Hokage? What had happened to the boy that showed courage against all odds? This was what she wanted to know the answers to. Long blonde hair swayed with the wind as she glanced towards that of the team that she had dispatched as it approached from the rivers edge. All of them. All of them indeed came forth, and when they stopped in front of her, all but two bowed before her. Tsume Inuzuka and Sorata Kimeraki.

"Report."

"Believe it or not, The hounds of the Inuzuka weren't able to pick up on anything of Naruto's scent." Tsume stated before turning and looking towards the river bed, while petting her own personal summon. "We tracked everything past this point towards the border, and up to twelve kilometres in every direction. There was so much as a track to follow or a scent to sniff. It's as though he vanished here."

"Well I can say that I've made progress… Though not much in terms of it being positive." Sorata stated shrugging his massive shoulders while his long trench coat swaying this way and that, showing signs that there were bits of grass and twigs upon it. Evidence that he to got on his hands and knees and actually looked for everything that he need to as well. "Myself and my beautiful side kick, Sakura Haruna, trucked up the rivers edges looking for signs of our wayward soul. I even asked my familiar to swim down stream and see if she could spot anything in the water or on the shores there… Yeah. We struck out." Sorata said in a voice that said that he really didn't care. A tone that really pissed people off at times, but that was the way he was.

"You certainly don't sound to sad about it." Tsunade stated through gritted teeth. Of course as the Hokage, it would not have been appropriate for her to just break down in front of the men that she was leading there. But many knew how she was feeling. Asuma looked as though he wanted to slit Sorata's throat, Kureani looked livid. However Gai seemed oddly silent, as though he was contemplating on Sorata.

"What's the point in wasting time being negative? It's true I feel sad about it loss of your man, Hokage-sama. But it's the way I am. I don't put any more thought to the past than I absolutely need to." Sorata stated shrugging his shoulders.

"For some reason, that tone of yours really pisses me off." Tsunade stated, glaring at him through watery eyes. However Sorata just shook his head, spilling blue dread locks every way, chuckling lightly.

"Eh. In any case, what orders have you given Ibiki?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because there's something that's come to my attention that I want to have a look at. As well as Master Jariya and a older master of seals from with in my clan as well." Sorata stated, putting his hands into his pockets not bothering to hide the fact that he was saying that he was in possession of knowledge that could complicate a lot of things. Of course though that to made Tsunade ponder even more about it before she shook her head.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Not until I know more about the subject of the information. And we've no idea who might be listening in to boot." Sorata stated before he looked towards the side, glancing towards Sakura for a brief moment before he put his hands into his pockets. Of course everyone knew the discretion of such important items at that point in time. Tsunade's eyes narrowed slightly, as though trying to guess at what game the Kimeraki Heir was playing at. He had hinted that Sakura knew something, they way he had glanced at her in passing, she knew in her gut that there was something she knew. "Now about the answer to my question?"

"I told Ibiki to interrogate Sasuke personally. All information gained is for the Hokage's eyes only. Any outside investigation was deemed to his discretion, should it be needed. However to outside personnel under senior Jounin, this is all considered classified."

"Ah. So the investigation is still afoot. Tell me. Were you aware of any changes in Sasuke's prior and current charts when you examined him not to long ago?" Sorata asked, and that irked Tsunade something fierce. Was the man questioning her ability as a healer? Tsunade's fist clenched at the thought of being talked down to by someone younger than she was, not to mention under her command. Of course though, Asuma reached out and touched her shoulder gently.

"No… I didn't notice anything the matter with him or his previous charts beyond that of what he had suffered at the hands of Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade stated. And she watched Sorata rubbed his chin before he turned and nodded his head. "Alright then. It's getting late. There might have been something out there that we might have missed, so you can start out first light. But I'll be needing to head back to the village. I don't suppose that you would be willing to allow a escort? Would you?" Sorata asked of her, giving her a all knowing grin.

And that was when she remembered. He had wanted to examine something with Jariya there. what was it? What would make him ask to head back to the village? And Sorata had mentioned something about a investigation. Sasuke came up several times. Was it about him? Possibly. Understanding everything that was going on in that boy's head, and the truth would be needed. And Jariya wouldn't be that well needed at this point, despite his skills. She had brought more than enough to cover up for his missing anyways. And after a long pause she nodded her head.

"Very well. Ino."

"Yes Lady Hokage."

"Track down Jariya, I've a mission for him." Tsunade stated before she turned and looked towards the Sand Siblings, Rock Lee and Shikamaru who slowly stepped out of the shade of the forest, allowing her to appraise them all. "Your getting slow, Nara."

"Man, what a drag…..Give me a break, would ya? That crazy chick with the flute took everything I had." Shikamaru stated, putting his uninjured hand into his free pocket and allowing the free one to remain at his side. A response that made Tsunade smile, despite the circumstances. She could always count on the Nara's not to coddle anything. They considered that to troublesome.

"What's your condition?" Tsunade asked, looking down to his hand, and watched as the Nara shook his head, looking down to his hand.

"Drained. Just Drained. The fight was over yesterday, and I still feel awful." Shikamaru stated, rubbing his neck, while Temari looked towards him, her green eyes widening slightly. He hadn't complained about anything on the way there. And he kept up with them as they moved onwards. But there he was, proving himself to be a true warrior. "Lady Tsunade, what's the status of my team?"

A question that gave every ninja in hearing distance sign for pause. Even Sorata who had been cheerful just a moment ago, seemed subdued. But that question also brought into the fact that Hinata and Sakura were wondering the exact same thing. What had happened to the others? They had been so busy, that they hadn't put much thought into it. But now, seeing that the rookie nine and Team Gai were missing people, it seemed as though things had not gone well for those on the mission. Of course though, Tsunade knew that the question was coming up.

"I'll tell you this now. It's not looking good. Neji Hyuuga has a hole through his chest. We stabilized his condition, but we had to send him back to the Village for Treatment… His odds of surviving are at fifty-fifty. However should he survive, he will still be able to retain his ninja career. Chouji Akmichi consumed the 'chilli pepper' pill and when we found him his body was being eaten from the inside out to produce chakra. I was thankfully able to balance out the effects of the pill, so With time and a bit of luck he should be up and on his feet in a few days." Tsunade stated before she chanced a glance towards Tsume who looked surprisingly anxious about the pause that the Hokage now had.

"Kiba Inuzuka and his partner, Akamaru, were fatally wounded. One of the wound's upon Kiba's body though, appears to have been self inflicted. We were not able to question him, but we were able to stabilize his condition as well, and send him off for treatment back at Konoha… .The last member. Naruto Uzumaki is currently Missing In Action. We've just arrived to commence a search and rescue to see if he is anywhere along here."

The news hit home as Shikamaru took in everything. His friends had been harmed and Naruto was now missing. How could that have been possible? All had known that Naruto had bounced back from many more harder things. From Fighting Jounin's and supposed gods, to freaks of nature and those that had mastered elements only to fall victim to his friend. Shikamaru just sighed before he ran a hand through his hair. His first mission as a commander, and he had blown it. Things had gotten so out of hand that he couldn't keep up with it right. Chouji and Neji were in critical, but as luck would have it, Kiba was out of the woods. His poor choices lead to this.

When a hand clapped down upon Shikamaru's shoulder, Temari was there with here green eyes locking upon his. She was calm, collected, and offered her support. "Get your head out of your ass, Nara. Do you think that that dumb blonde would want you to be mopping about when you could be doing something about it?" Temari stated, her tone clipped and her words so sharp that it had brought focus back to his mind. And then Shikamaru nodded his head, before he looked towards Gaara who was now walking off in some odd direction.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked, crossing his arms over the leather bindings that he used to carry his puppets upon his back, his forehead wrinkling slightly in confusion. It wasn't the way back to the Sand Village and they had met their mission directives. But what Irked Kankuro more was that Gaara, the shortest of their three man team and the most powerful, didn't bother to stop.

"To look for Naruto."

"And your certain he's alive?"

"He's like me. He wouldn't be killed by a weaker opponent." Garra stated, his soft voice revealing nothing about the emotions that he now felt inside. The odd actions of their youngest sibling caused both Temari and Kankuro to look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Tsunade on the other hand just planted her fist upon her hip and shook her head. She had to admit it. This newer generation had guts. And that was when Tsunade turned her head to look back towards the heir to the Kimeraki clan, and she nodded her head.

"When Jaraiya comes, I'll send him back with you to Konoha. I want a full report of everything that you discover on my desk by the time I get back."

"Yeah, Yeah, and the rest of the council as well." Sorata stated, waving her off before he looked towards Sakura and then Towards Kakashi who had remained silent through out the whole ordeal. The elder man sighed and shook his head, before he reached down and patted Sakura upon the shoulder. "You've had time to accept the truth, Sakura. Now go and help Hinata. I think she needs a friend right about now. And see to Shikamaru's hand while your at it. The last thing we need is for something to go wrong with it." Sorata stated, speaking louder so that way Temari could hear him.

"What was that! You think I don't know basic first aid?"

"It's not that. It's just in my opinion those that like flashy attacks, like what you demonstrated, really don't have a knack or delicate touch for that sort of thing."

"Are you saying that I'm not delicate or have a knack for healing?"

"I believe in that old tradition. _'All blondes are idiots'. _I haven't been proven wrong yet." Sorata stated chuckling. Of course though that had struck a nerve. Temari's green eyes narrowed to jade coloured slits, her bones cracked as she wiggled her fingers. The look upon her face was pure sinister looking, with a creepy smile and a voice so sweet one could taste the venom of her words.

"Come hither dear. I want to show you some of my _delicate administrations_." Temari growled before she launched herself at him in full sprint, laughing like a lunatic. And Sorata stood there, grinning like a idiot, with his shoulders shaking from hidden laughter. When reached back puling her fist back for one vicious hay maker Sorata's hand latched on to the forearm protecting her front, and then he tugged her forwards while side stepping. With all the weight on the front foot, Temari desperately attempted to regain her balance. After three hops she went over the edge of the cliff that they were arguing about. And not a second later there was a loud splashing sound. And then a howl of rage from the canyon below.

"Well that was fun. We should do that again more often. Now Sakura see to Shikamaru and Hinata. Tsunade speak with Kakashi, he's got things that you might not be aware about." Sorata stated before he turned and moved to speak with a couple of friends who were holding a map attempting to see which routes were taken. Of course Tsunade took Sorata's Advice, as poorly worded as it was, and turned her honey brown hues towards that of Kakashi who was busy looking down towards the ground, as though finding it the most intriguing thing around.

"Well?"

"I'm not sure what he's referring to." Kakashi stated shrugging his shoulder his one visible brown eye showing obvious confusion. However Tsunade was not convinced, and thus she crossed her arms and glared down at him.

"Is that so? The Kimeraki Clan Heir seems to think that there is something that I don't know, and that you can shed some light upon the subject. What do you know about Sasuke, Naruto and the battle that was fought here." Tsunade questioned and Kakashi began to think. To think back how things between the team began to shift and change. It had happened just after the Chunin Exams. The seal!

"He's referring to the seal on Sasuke's neck. The one that was placed upon him at the Chunin exams…. Oh no." Kakashi stated shaking his head as he stood up and looked out to the valley. "The Third Hokage and I thought we had sealed away everything that it was supposed to do." Kakashi admitted, putting his hand into his pocket and looking out towards the destruction that could have been partially his fault. Of course Tsunade's eyes widened at the implications now, but she was still no closer to a actual answer to what Sorata had asked to leave with Jariya about.

"Tell me more."

-The next Day, Anbu Black Ops Headquarters.-

There they had traveled since first light that morning, and with luck Jiraiya and Sorata had arrived in the late afternoon. They had made good timing from the valley, as anyone would have if they had spent enough time on the front lines. Speed and Endurance were factors in any sort of engagement just as Power and Skills were needed. That and after what both men had discussed in the evening prior, it was thought that they would have to push it. And thus the two men passed through the doors, not bothering to report in to that of the Hokage's Stand-in. Both of them considered this to be far to important to put off. Upon Arrival though, Sorata had ordered one of the guards at the gate to head to the Kimeraki compound and seek out a man called Matsuo and to bring him to the Anbu black operations board..

When they arrived, both nodded towards the operating clerk, however it was Sorata that started the discussion. "We need to see Prisoner Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm afraid that he is in interrogation with Ibiki and our orders are to ensure that they are not disturbed." The clerk stated looking down to the chart having a look at the orders that were issued and that were written down beside the said name.

"My dear. Your impeding the investigation on this matter. Your going to let us in. With or with out your co-operation. Though to do that will take infinitely longer. I am Sorata Kimeraki, Heir to the Kimeraki Clan, and hear by order you to open those doors and to escort us to the Uchiha's cell immediately." Sorata stated, narrowing his blue eyes as though daring the person to say no to him a second time. Of course the receptionist had gotten the point about their visit and turned to look down to her intercom system.

"Paging Ibiki Morino to Reception. I repeat. Paging Ibiki Morino to Reception." The Receptionist stated through it's megaphone before they turned and regarded the two men. "It's the best that I can do. I can't defy the orders on the board, however I can give you a meeting with the man in charge of the prisoner in question and in charge of the investigation as well."

"Of course." Sorata stated before he and Jiraiya took a seat, looking down towards some old magazines, thinking.

"So you think that this is important?" Jiraiya asked flipping through a piece on landscaping and then started to drool about picture that he was now staring at. Of course though Sorata looked towards the door and shook his head lightly towards the silver haired Sage.

"I don't know. But has to many links to what the Kimeraki Clan uses to be coincidence." Sorata stated, looking back down to his own book on cooking. "You know exactly what I'm talking about to, don't you?"

"The seal that the Kimeraki use to connect the summoner and Familiar? Of course I do. Quite the nifty trick to." Jiraiya commented before he turned the page and nodded his head in approval of something. Something that apparently should not have been in the book to begin with.

"With what Sakura had told me, a couple nights ago. I don't like what I heard. It wouldn't take much fooling around with the over all seal to affect the mind and to link it with another source." Sorata stated, looking up from his book to meet Jiraiya's eyes, which held a deadly edge to them. He evidently had gotten what Sorata may have been leaning towards.

"And you know what that might mean if it's true?"

"That Naruto's killer walks free."

"How does that help us in this situation exactly?" Jaraiya asked and the younger man just shook his head before he scratched his neck. Truth be told he wasn't sure how the village was going to take Naruto's death. Of course though, he knew how the older Generations treated him. His clan on the other had kept the utmost respect for their young friend. A person that had earned their trust completely. And he knew that there were going to be celebrations as well. But for the Kimeraki Clan. They knew they owed the boy a blood debt for what he stopped in the wilderness. Had Garra made it to the walls of the village, the Kimeraki would not have survived the first five minutes of that engagement.

"I don't know… I just don't know… But I know what I'm going to do. And I believe I know what the Kimeraki Clan will do. We shall grieve when Naruto is declared missing in action."

"You sound certain of that."

"Unfortunately, that might just be the case. Tsume couldn't pick up a scent and Nightstalker went up that river and into the ocean before she returned. She didn't find anything." Sorata stated, before he noticed the elevator open up, and out walked Ibiki Morino, his black eyes locking up on their two forms and he nodded his head towards them.

"Gentlemen. I hope that this is important. I was in the process of interrogating Sasuke." Ibiki stated crossing his arms over his monstrous chest, glaring down at them. And of course Sorata nodded his head towards the man.

"Yes. We're pursuing another factor in the case, and I need to examine the interrogated. I trust you haven't used any forms of poison or sedatives?" Sorata stated, taking the charge, knowing full well that he would take the blame for any inconvenience that this would cause should it not lead to what he thought it was… But something in his mind said that he wasn't wrong.

"Not yet. I'm still in the process of milking him for as much information as I can, before I resort to anything like that to get the information I need. However I have sent word to Inochi Yamanaka. I'm needing him to look into Sasuke's mind." Ibiki stated, shaking his head lightly before he gestured for them to come along, and entered the elevator. A invitation that both men in the receptionist area accepted with haste.

"Inochi? Something come up that you need confirmed?"

"Yeah… But I'm afraid that I won't discuss it. Do what you need to do, and then get out. I'll present the findings at the trial or at that of the Hokage's desk when she asks for them."

"Figured as much. Don't worry. We aren't going to be asking him anything that results at the battle at the valley, so you needn't worry. What we're here to do is to look at a seal. And I've asked that the Kimeraki Clan Seal Expert come as well. I've sent word to him, but he's old and it may take him a while to get here. If you would ensure that he would be let in?"

"No problem. Though, the same conditions apply." Ibiki stated as he ran a finger against his scarred forehead. A tell tale sign that the situation was beginning to give a headache, and yet his face didn't reflect any of the stress or that of the pain that he was experiencing. When the elevator doors opened again, Ibiki took charge and marched forwards leading the way down the pathways. Of course there were various Anbu Black Ops men there, standing outside of doors.

"Filled up quick didn't it?"

"Yes. It did. With the aftermath of the invasion, The Lady Hokage had ordered a secure sweep of the village. Even Civilians were questioned."

"I would imagine that there were a lot of bystanders that didn't understand what was going on." Jiraiya commented, chuckling as they walked on, bringing a faint smile to Ibiki's face.

"Quite. I spoke to a man that passed out in front of me immediately. He thought I was there to collect on a loan that he took out from the bank." Ibiki commented as he took a left, and headed down another corridor, while Jiraiya chuckled and Sorata snorted.

"Well your reputation does precede you more often than not, Ibiki. I'm told that there are storied that you hide under the beds of children late at night, watching them to snatch them up if they were being bad." Sorata stated, shaking his head with amusement as they walked on, and despite the situation Ibiki chuckled.

"Only the ones I don't like." He admitted before he paused in front of a door, and nodded his head towards the Anbu guard. "This is the cell that Sasuke Uchiha is being confined in. I expect a copy of anything that you discover to make my report more complete." A offer that both men accepted, before they walked in and watched as Sasuke's head snapped up from his confines and glared at them. Of course it was a look that just made Sorata raise an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Glare all you want, you pampered palace brat. It isn't going to help you in this situation." Sorata stated as he walked forwards nodding his head towards Jiraiya. "Sakura said that the mark was on the neck. We'll look there. Though, If we have to, we might need to do a full body search as well." A statement that made the old man laugh and shake his head.

"You'd enjoy that to much." As both men approached and grabbed the Uchiha by the neck before twisting it around to get a good look at the mark that was there.

"Damn straight I would. Have me out working in the bush. I swear, I was out in that muck so long I thought I was going to mildew." Sorata stated as Jiraiya pointed out where the odd mark upon Sasuke's neck was, and both peered at it. The mark seemed to be sealed by something else.

"It's Kakashi's work. And it's not bad. However I don't think he realizes just how deep this thing can go. I've seen things like this before as well. Proto Types on abominations that I've been forced to kill." Jiraiya stated shaking his head lightly as he looked down towards it. And then he reached into his large red vest and pulled out a small scroll used for sealing information. And with the unrolling and the releasing of the symbol that Jiraiya wished, he nodded his head.

"So what do you have there?"

"A copy of some of the original notes for these seals. I found them in some of the old labs that Orochimaru used to use while he was still a leaf ninja." Jiraiya stated flipping through it and the man sighed. "We'll need to activate it."

"Yeah. That's going to be happening in a cold day in hell." Sorata stated looking towards the door. And Jiraiya nodded his head lightly.

"Not if we pull every Anbu officer in the hallway and bind the boys arms and legs to the floor." Jiraiya stated. A plan that was quickly put into motion. The Guards were pulled from their posts and into that small cell, Jiraiya summoned forth the great toad innards that he once used against Itachi and his partner Kisame. And then forced Sasuke to the floor where the innards wrapped around the boy's arms, legs, and stomach. Of course though, Ibiki was there with a huge katana, easily seven feet long, and poised right over the Uchiha's neck line. Should things get out of hand, a swift decapitation would end their problems completely. Matsuo arrived shortly after the preparations were complete, much to the amusement of both Jiraiya and Sorata.

"Well old man. Glad you could make it." Sorata commented, before the old man gave a very rude gesture to which Sorata just scoffed and took a bow. "I do aim to please. Now let's see what's all going on in here. Anbu, wire him up to the brain wave analyzer and we'll see what's all going on in this sick demented little mind of Sasuke's." And thus the Anbu medic rushed forwards, a small portable machine there. And with the connection of several wires to the captives temples and various other regions of the head they got the go ahead. "Alright old man. It's all your show now."

And thus with several quick moving hand signs, Jiraiya's hands glowed slightly before he touched the seal. The results were instantaneous. The original black marks multiplied began to expand past the seal that Kakashi had erected to contain it. The brainwave monitor recorded a huge boost in activity, as well as a shadow of another. As though a echo was there. And it was recorded. However when the markings encased Sasuke's entire boy, the boy began to struggle. To the point where Ibiki bowed down to end it.

"Cut it." Matsuo ordered and thus Jiraiya immediacy ceased the attempts, and watched as the markings receded much to the annoyance of Sasuke who glared at them in return.

"You think you can keep me here forever?"

"Nope. Not forever. Just until we run out of food or you die of old age. Which ever comes first." Matsuo replied evenly before he looked down to the recordings that they had. "You may secure the prisoner once again. And I suggest that you triple the guard as well." A suggestion that was immediately carried out with a bark of Ibiki's orders, as the three seal masters looked down towards where the seal was and what the results were.

"Fuck me, do I hate it when my hunches prove right." Sorata mumbled as he eyed the recording.

"Those markings. They're nearly identical to what the Kimeraki use, weren't they? When they spread out like that." Jiraiya questioned, knowing that the two Kimeraki members were worried about what they had just witnessed.

"Yes. Nearly so. Only what the Kimeraki use isn't like that. Our arm has the constant effect. And thus the link. But this…. This is something completely more. The brain wave patterns in Sasuke's report were… worrying. As a matter of fact. What we recorded when the seal was forced open was two brain waves in there. The larger being Sasuke's. The other of unknown origin… And since he wasn't bonded to a Dragon, we can assume that it isn't to anything that we know right now." Matsuo replied, looking down towards the recordings.

"So it's near exact to what the Kimeraki use on a basis level. However there were so many more additives. We will need to conduct more tests and recordings before anything can be truly measured though." Sorata stated, turning his head to look towards Sasuke who was now fastened to the chair that he had been sitting in before the tests. "You noticed it didn't you Jiraiya?"

"The Chakra spike, the sudden tenseness of the muscles? Yeah. And I don't like it any more than either of you." Jiraiya stated shaking his head lightly, before he looked down towards the book that he had. One that Sorata and Matsuo showed an interest in. "I would let you look at this to compare anything, however, you would need to get the Hokage's permission to look at the original copies. These are just some copies. The rest were confiscated by the third."

-Chapter End.-

Well there we got it. Those of you who want to flame me for attempting to keep Sasuke alive, please do so. I have plans for him. Oh yes. i've plans for him alright. *Insert evil cackle here.* oh how good it is to leave you thinking about the plots and the counter plots I come up with. Now to that pillow I mentioned earlier. It's late and I'm tired.

Please be kind, please Review

Falcon S. Kimeraki


	4. Trial

And here we are, Chapter 4 of our little side trek into the Naruto World. And I thank you all for your kind and corrective reviews. I'm taking them all to heart and using a new program for spell check. When I have time and when things are less hectic for me, I'll be going through the first story and seeing to it that everything is fixed. Now that I actually know how to replace chapter content with one another. Such odd things that you figure out when your fooling around with things.

Now enough from me. Please Read and review.

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Disclaimer: It's the same as before people. I don't own the X-men or Naruto. So HA! The lawyers can't touch me! I'm not even making a dime off of this story, as much as I would like to say that I am.

Naruto and the X-men – Fall of a Hero

Chapter 4 – Trial

The search for Naruto was eventually called off. Partly due to the fact that Tsunade had yet to find one shred of proof that the one that she sought out was still alive, and partly because there were political problems beginning to rise up in the Hidden Leaf village. At that point in time she really did not care. Tsunade was beyond livid. She had been planning how to slowly disembowel the little Uchiha brat with a small rusty spoon. The thought of the screams that she would get pleased her in a dark demonic way. However she knew that she wouldn't be able to touch him until a proper investigation finished and a trial was had. For this she had Ibiki and Jiraiya working upon it.

Tsunade nodded her head towards those of the men that followed her out into the wilderness to search for Naruto. Sakura was handling it well enough, though at night she heard the young girl either weeping or trying to figure out what was to happen next. Ino, the Yamanaka Heiress, spent most of her time with Hinata Hyuuga who had taken Naruto's disappearance terribly. Tsunade could not have blamed her at all. It was no secret that the young lady had feelings for the blonde. One of the few rays of light that Hinata had had in her life, or so she had been told. Shikamaru had asked to stay out in the field, and his reasoning was to remain with the Sand Trio, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro of the Sand. She had agreed, she could also relate to how the young man felt, and had left Lee, Hana Inuzuka and Tenten with him.

The jounin though, she had brought back with her. As much as she would have loved to entertain her selfish desire to keep them out in the field and searching, the village couldn't afford it and it would do far more harm than good. Though the information that she had gleaned from Kakashi and the incident at the Forest of Death. The Second Test with in the Last Chuunin exams and the one prior to the invasion of the Leaf by the combined power of the Sand and Sound villages. These were not listed in any of her reports. In fact, she hadn't known that Sasuke had come into contact with Orochimaru. There were things being removed from the files of the Hokage, and she had no ide why. She needed to know. And the people that had the ability to manipulate the records directly under her were few and far in between.

In fact the most likely was Danzo.

The man was a war mongerer and had more often than not butted heads with the Third Hokage and her Sensei on what should have been done, and policies that seemed to make the village look weak. Tsunade snorted in disgust, she was going to have to go through that old war hawk like a wrecking ball before he caused too much damage.

"Men. Know that you have my appreciation for going out into the field and searching for our injured comrades. Now return to your families. Show them that they are alright." Tsunade commanded, crossing her arms under her bust and bowing her head, finding the ground extremely fascinating for a moment. "Because you never know when this moment may be the last, Cherish and Enjoy. You are now dismissed."

And thus after a few moments of the people staring at her, they began to file out towards those that they cared about. However there were several that refused to go. The remnants of the Rookie Nine, minus Shikamaru and Tenten, team Gai, and their Jounin ranked instructors. Of course this caused the Lady Hokage to raise an eyebrow towards their odd behaviour. What we're they waiting for. And thus through silent debate it was decided that one stepped forward, his trademark lazy position somehow still managed to piss her off.

"We've got your back, Lady Hokage. What are your orders?"

A statement that managed to bring a smile to Tsunade's face, before she nodded her head towards them, in thanks for their willingness to back her. Of course this just caused Tsunade to regard them all that were still assembled before her. She knew she could count on Jiraiya and Ibiki. Anko she was still wondering about. But these people before her, they were the true legacy of the Will of Fire. The True Legacy and future of the village. Perhaps that was what the former Hokage saw in this new generation.

"Kakashi… You're not going to be able to talk your way out of this one. So brown nosing to me isn't going to help you. But thank you." Tsunade stated letting a small laugh at Kakashi's widening eye. And then the easy going and smile upon the Hokage's face disappeared, and in its place was the mask of a seasoned commander. "There is nothing that we can do right now before the investigation is complete. And then we go to the trial of Sasuke Uchiha. However, Kakashi, despite the situation, I need copies of the reports that you have for the Chuunin Exams as well as any preliminary research into whatever happened to the Brat. And then I'm going to need a report for everything that you have discovered at the Valley of the End. I want all details, no matter how insignificant that they may appear. Am I Understood?" Tsunade asked, punctuating the last three words of her orders to the man.

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

"Good they are to be on my desk as soon as possible. Sakura, This order applies to you, considering that you had a first encounter with Orochimaru in the event in question." Tsunade ordered before she regarded the rest of the ninja gathered before her and she nodded her head. "The rest of you are on official stand by and awaiting further orders. Have your reports for me as soon as possible." And that was when Tsunade turned and walked off, to the Hokage tower where she would relieve Hiashi of his duty as her stand in.

The rest of those that were still gathered around the front gate, Sakura, Hinata and Ino drifted together, talking about what was now about to happen, and what they all knew about the events in question. Tsume had left with Asuma her team to head towards the Hospital to check in on her son and various wounded comrades. Kakashi was ignoring Lee and Gai who were busy hugging one another with that secret Genjutsu of theirs. The one that created the rainbow in the back ground, and attracted all sorts of cute animals and managed to great everyone in the area out. However it was not long before the group had decided that they were hungry and went to the one place that they could to become closer to their long lost friend and comrade in arms, Naruto Uzumaki. The Number one surprising and knuckleheaded ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village.

And in their wanderings, they entered the small ramen shack that Naruto said was the best place on the planet; Ichiraku Ramen.

-Hokage Tower, Twenty minutes Later-

There Tsunade was, at the entrance of her doorway, her honey brown eyes widened to white saucers, and her eyebrows twitching every few moments as she eyed the scene in front of her. There Hiashi was, sipping some tea while conversing with Shizune about something that he had read in a particular report that he found interesting, while Shizune conversed in return, not bothering to look up from the clip board that she kept. But that wasn't what had amazed Tsunade into such a stupor. It was her desk.

It was Clean. Tsunade could see the fine shiny finish upon its top once more. To her, it was beyond remarkable.

"What the hell did you do to my office!" Tsunade managed out, while the Chuunin guards stationed at the door both looked at one another and then turned away, grinning to one another. Of course Shizune had jumped at the stern tone that Tsunade had used, and looked up so quickly that the two other people with in the room thought that her head may have snapped off from the jerk. The reaction from Hiashi Hyuuga was some what more reserved. His pearl coloured eyes turned their gaze to look upon the form of the Hokage and the head of the Hyuuga clan smirked while arching one eyebrow.

"What is the matter, Lady Hokage? Do you not approve of this state?" The Hyuuga clan head offered, the neutral tone being betrayed by the faint smile that never left his face. And one other thing that she felt had pissed her off. First Kakashi's lazy and laid back way, and now the Hyuuga head laughing at her.

"Not approve? I was expecting I'd have to climb to the top to get to the desk? And here I find it all completed. Just what the hell have you two been doing?" Tsunade asked, and the Hyuuga clan head turned his head to look towards Shizune who bowed her head and nodded towards the more elderly lady.

"Hiashi and I helped to organize a committee. Where the Hokage would need to look over things was too inefficient, and with the ways things have been, you've not been able to actually go and physically investigate anything that the claims the village and its people makes." Shizune stated nodding her head, before she looked towards the office space just across the hallway and pointed towards the door. "They are in there right now. Some are going over Mission briefings and rankings. Others are looking over budgets, seeing what can be spared from other things to help with the rebuilding of the village. All mission reports are of course being brought to your attention; however we thought that D-ranked missions with in the village were beneath the Hokage to view unless something terrible has been recorded." Shizune stated as she turned to regard the Hokage who just looked at the both with wide eyes. Tsunade didn't know which one she couldn't believe more, the fact that they had found a system that actually worked or that she hadn't thought of that to begin with.

"Aren't you afraid that facts might actually get mixed up? Or that an impartial party might be involved?" Tsunade asked as she walked towards the door and opened it up, eyeing the people with in. Two she knew to be Hyuuga members, elderly men that seemed to have weathered the worst of the storm of age with relative grace. She also recognized one as a member of the Nara Clan, however the forth, though seeming familiar, she had no idea who it was.

"Are you still worried? I would also have asked someone from the Aburame clan to attend. However their head has been away upon a diplomatic mission to the land of wave. And their council takes forever to decide anything by any progressive standards." The Hyuuga head stated as he sipped his tea once more, before he vacated the chair of the Hokage. However for but a moment he turned his head to look at it, as though saying fair well to an old friend, before he nodded towards Shizune. "Try and ensure that you keep the staff about. I do not worry about them for the time being. And continue to lay out the lines and the rules for the things that she requires. I'm sure that she will be needing them tomorrow." The Hyuuga elder explained. A fact to which Shizune nodded in return. And it was at that time that Tsunade turned her head to look towards the two beside her and she nodded her head towards them.

"What of Ibiki's report? What was he able to learn from that little runt?" Tsunade asked not bothering to hide her loathe for the youth. However it was not the tone that Tsunade had used that had caused them pause. No it was the question itself. That had caused her to worry. "What is it?"

"There have been complications. Ibiki had sent a request for Inochi Yamanaka to help with the interrogation and investigation into the battle at the Valley of the end. The answers that Ibiki had apparently had gotten had made no sense." The Hyuuga elder stated as he turned his head to look towards that of the desk and gestured to the files gracing the top of the desk. "You will find them all in order I'm sure. Ibiki is not one to miss details. And his initial interrogation of the Last Uchiha had revealed some rather unique answers."

"In what way exactly?"

"You will need to read all the files and reports before you are going to look into it. Sorata Kimeraki and Master Jiraiya have also left one for you. It also has video documentation, though it was unnecessary." The Hyuuga clan head stated before he looked towards the tea cup, and with one quick drink, he emptied it of its potent contents and then nodded towards Shizune while eyeing the Hokage. "If there is nothing else? I'm afraid that I am over due for an appointment with my nephew. And I'm sure that your will be busy for some time. Should you have any questions, I will make myself available." And thus the man turned and walked out, leaving the two women to get to work.

It was not ten minutes after the departure of the Hyuuga head that the Elder Members of the Council had saw fit to enter the Hokage's office with looks of pure disdain upon their faces. At that time, Tsunade had been reading over the preliminary questioning of Sasuke Uchiha, and she had to admit. The answers that the young man gave were of no sense at all. It would make sense Ibiki would have requested the addition of Inochi in this matter. And with out glancing up from the paper that she had been reading, she nodded her head in the direction of the elders who stood before her desk.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I assume that this isn't a social call?" Tsunade stated as she flipped a page, while Homura just glared down towards her.

"You know very well that it isn't, Lady Tsunade. Leaving without notice, taking over half of the Medical Ninja Core and teams of trackers, Anbu Black Operations Ninja, and not to mention the relocation of the four rookie teams. All under the guise of your personal guard as you gallivanted across the country side! Have you lost what sense you came here with?" The Council member Homura stated, glaring down towards the Slug Princess who did not seem too distressed with the allegations being made against her. Such a thing that would have made her crumble earlier seemed to do nothing to make Tsunade even the least bit edgy. It showed that her caring attitude was either dead, or she was far worse off than she was letting on. Either way, it bode ill for the team there.

"As commander of the village's forces, I can allocate them as I see fit. We had a team in distress, and we were only able to find four out of five the members of the squad. I made a decision to head up the investigation personally. If you assume that I did it to find Naruto that was only one reason. Another was that we had members from four different clans out there in field. Three of them the heirs to the clan head titles. Did you wish to explain to an Irate Choza that his son died because I wasn't there with the medicines needed to save his life?" Tsunade countered a fact to which all in the room gave pause as their imaginations took over. The Akimichi head was vicious when it came to his enemies. And even more so when he was upset.

"The Kyuubi boy… You were not able to reclaim him?" Danzo asked, keeping his face expertly neutral from what he was truly thinking. The chance for a perfect tool to use against the Hokage and the other villages was wasted should that had been the case. Of course the nick name had also served as a double purpose. To get the Hokage to become irritated enough to act rashly. He could use that to his advantage. Though another thing had happened that he had not accounted for. Tsunade did not bother to look up from the file. However the spike of Killing intent that emanated for the Hokage's aid showed that it had worked. Just not what he had hoped for.

"No. Naruto is still missing Danzo. Yet another reason for going into the field personally. You thought he was a threat if he wasn't in your hands, didn't you?" Tsunade stated, her honey brown eyes finally peering and meeting the steady gazes of the Council members who saw a look in them that they did not like. It was a dead look in her eyes that showed that she was not afraid to break them in two if she had the urge. Such a blind raging fire behind those dead irises was enough for them to shut their mouths. "Think of it another way. What happens when Naruto is out of your hands and has his sites set on us by someone else? That's a lot of power there. You've witnessed the destruction first hand. Do I need to hint what sort of trouble that might cause for you and your ambitions Danzo?"

It was facts that let all of them begin to pale at the thought of what may yet come to haunt them in the near or far future. Naruto in the hands of the enemy caused all three of them to glare down at her. "And this is your fault."

"Is that so Kothari? Who were the ones that crippled his education? Who were the ones that neglected their duties to properly train him to protect the village? You three have done more damage in the last thirteen years than the enemy did to us in fifty. And guess what, your neglect ion now comes with a price." Tsunade stated as she slowly stood up, those honey brown eyes glaring towards the three in front of them. The only one that seemed to be unafraid of the Hokage at that moment was Danzo who was now mildly interested into what the Hokage was saying. In fact he seemed to be the only one that was cluing into what the Hokage was suggesting.

"What exactly are you proposing, Tsunade."

"An alliance." Tsunade stated, as she returned to her chair, glancing down towards the files once more. "We don't like each other. We don't need to. We have a problem. We have leaks that need to be permanently plugged. And we also have a problem with Naruto. Refer to him as else, and your inviting an early grave." Tsunade warned as she continued to read, not bothering to look up at them again. However the answer that she had given them really did not give them any thing to actually work with.

"Again what exactly are you proposing, Tsunade." Danzo stated, his one eye narrowing in annoyance. It was rare that he had ever needed to repeat himself.

"You all have connections and contacts during the war and after it as well. You have outside resources that are outside of Jiraiya's network. It's time to call in your old favours, and to dust off the IOU's. Because if we don't find Naruto then Konoha may not be in such a great position come tomorrow." Tsunade responded, while she continued to read. However after a moment, when the Council had been wondering what to do, Tsunade's honey brown eyes snapped up to meet theirs once again. "Your still here? I believe, as ninja under my command, you've been given your tasks and orders. Shall I have you martialed for failure to abide by a superiors orders?" That statement alone had forced them into action. And thus they turned and exited, wondering just how much the young blonde's disappearance seemed to affect the Hokage that they knew.

-Later that night-

There he stood.

The lone figure standing in the rain, while looking down towards a large stone, with the names of hero's of the Village. Those that were carved upon its greatness were the ones that fought not only because of the orders that they were given, but those that had principles. Those that acted in the best interest of the Village and those that acted for their friends and comrades. His own father was listed among them, despite the failure that brought about the humiliation of the family name. The list of people that he knew that were listed upon the great brick of stone continued to grow. It also included that of his Sensei, and his two team mates; Minato Namikaze, Rin Inuzuka, and Obito Uchiha.

His name was Kakashi Hatake, and he was still alive while those that he cared for died around him. His family, his teammates, his sensei, even one of the genin that he was to instruct properly. And the reason for him being there, was to seek the forgiveness of all those that he knew, for the imbecilic teaching practices that he had used to work with three children who had very little in common, other than the fact that they graduated together. He sought their forgiveness for the favouritism that he showed to that of Sasuke Uchiha, and how he had shunned the other two of his charges while he worked privately with the last Uchiha. Oh the list for what he had wished to be forgiven for grew. But what he didn't know right away was that he was no long alone in the clearing with the Stone of Hero's.

It was not until a twig snapped that Kakashi turned his head to the side to see who was approaching him from behind, and was not surprised to find the last person of his team there. Sakura Haruno, a short young lady with lively pink hair and intelligent jade green eyes. It was true, she didn't show much muscle, and at first glance she did not seem to possess the necessary skills to make it in a ninja's line of work. However outside of combat, her skills went around towards that of Genjutsu and strategy and tactics. "Sakura… you're out late. Was there something the matter?"

"I could have asked you the same question, sensei." Sakura replied as she walked forwards, before she stood beside that of Kakashi who returned his gaze to the stone. Sakura had known that Kakashi knew people upon the old rock. Who they were, other than that of his father though, she didn't know. Not yet anyways. And she was not going to pry into the man's personal history to find out. If and when Kakashi wished to share what his past held, he would and not a moment sooner. "I've gotten orders to appear at Sasuke's trial. To give a testimony on the events at the Forest of Death.|

Hmmmm…. I had figured as much." Kakashi stated lazily. "Sasuke is in deep. Of course the ninja side of everything says that the boy should be executed for everything that he has done. The civilian side, when the search is called off and Naruto's disappearance becomes public knowledge, will back the Last Uchiha as a saviour and hero. The Prosecutor is going to be that of Ibiki. Sasuke's attorney has already been arranged… now we wait and see how patient and merciful the Hokage really is." Kakashi explained, before he cocked his head backwards to stare up at the grey clouds. It matched his mood. "In junction to Sasuke's trial, mine as a incompetent instructor will be brought into it as well. So he will not be the only one there that day." A statement that caught Sakura off guard. Her last team mate and sensei was now also in trouble because of the events of two people that didn't know how to act responsibly.

"You sensei? Why?"

"I did teach Sasuke the Chidori." Kakashi stated, sighing as though it were a great disappointment upon his part, returning is gaze back towards he monument of hero's. "A move that Sasuke used against Naruto on top of the hospital if you recall, and there were specific signs of damage that shows that it was used recently at the Valley of the end. It's a Rank-S Class Assassination technique Sakura. And I taught it to Sasuke." And Sakura absorbed the information that her sensei shared with her and she just shook her head.

"Just because he used it, doesn't mean that you should be brought into it because of Sasuke's stupidity." Sakura replied, before she looked up towards Kakashi, and saw that the man's head turned to look down at her. In either shock or astonishment at her words, Sakura could not tell and thus she bowed her head. "What?"

"That is about the last thing I expected to hear from you Sakura. Especially under all of the circumstances… With neglecting your training to help Sasuke better prepare for the Chuunin exams and helping Naruto finds a proper instructor as well." Kakashi stated. However there was a long pause Sakura mulled the man's words around in her head. And before long, Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"You've made poor choices Kakashi-Sensei. But it isn't too late to learn from them." Sakura stated as she returned her gaze back towards the monument, looking down towards the names there. For a moment, Kakashi wondered what he was going to do with the small pink haired genin beside him. But it was silently agreed upon.

No more words were needed to be spoken then.

The days flew by so quickly. The Council members and the Hokage were in meetings together four or five times a day. What they discussed was not shared, however messages, written in code or letters to old friends were constantly being sent out with the Mail Order ninja, ninja that were dedicated to getting the post where it needed to go as quickly as possible. However there was other news as well. Word had been leaked that Sasuke was under arrest and going to trial on charges of Desertion of Post, Assault on Genin Sakura Haruno, treachery for fleeing to operatives of the Sound Village and that of the Snake Sage, Orochimaru, and the Murder of Genin Naruto Uzumaki.

To say that the civilian populace was in an uproar about the last charge, they believed that the last Uchiha should be cleared of all other charges just for the fact that he had ended the fear of the Kyuubi return. The Ninja populace though, and those of their families understood the charges, and those that had spoke to friends on the mission knew that the charges were not exaggerated. The ninja populace also understood that through the actions of Sasuke Uchiha, the heirs of two clans were put into medical conditions that were so severe that if it had not been for the Hokage who left to the field, they would not be alive now. The Murder of Uzumaki had many of those that had come to respect and in time, befriend, the boy enraged. The Ninja Populace was in an uproar, and though the civilians got a petition going to have the Uchiha released, there were acts of public street brawling.

The observing of Naruto's memories, provided by that of Inochi of the Yamanaka clan, showed the battle in the odd place that the two boys were transported to. When the Hokage and the Council saw it, they were in shock. The battle was fierce, intense and it showed the level of honour that the young blonde had. Even Danzo had to admit the boy had qualities that were admirable. Ultimately the boy had failed when he ran off to save a young lady in a part of the building. And that was the end of it. The only thing that all could agree upon was hat there was a large explosion that echoed through out the entire building right before a fight flash. The next scene showed where Sasuke arrived back.

At the Valley of the End.

When the evidence and reports were all gathered, it was official. There was enough to convict Sasuke of treason. However the report provided by that of Jiraiya and Sorata Kimeraki was also disturbing. According to what they had discovered showed her and the council that there may have been extenuating circumstances. The Original seal that Orochimaru had applied to that of Sasuke was deemed to have altered the state of mind of the Young Uchiha. And if it had been sealed shortly after the application, such mind altering events may have been avoided. Such as it was, Kakashi deemed to have been to late when apply the seal that rendered Orochimaru's inert. But what had obviously troubled Sorata beyond reason, was that the fact still remained that they believed the seal to have been originated from the one they used as a pact between themselves and their Dragon Familiars.

-At the Court House -

"All rise for the honourable Lady Hokage, Proceeding over all matters of the case." A Jounin man chewing upon a senbon needle commanded, looking down towards the file that he held in his hand before he turned his head to look towards those at the room. There were many who wanted to see Sasuke be released there, and many who wanted to see the boy dead. As per his orders there were an extra abundance of Ninja in the room as well, looking to ensure that if things got out of hand, they had the man power to stop it? And for the second time in his collective memory, Tsunade entered the room with her long white and red flowing Hokage robes, swaying with every step that she took. She wore the hat, and that showed to all in the room, she was taking this seriously, and when she took her seat she nodded her head.

"Be seated." Tsunade stated, her honey brown eyes hidden in the shade of the Hokage hat. Something that kept all those who were attending from what she was thinking.

"Case is of Sasuke Uchiha. Case Number one-one-five-eight-three-six." The Jounin spoke, the script writing it down as a tab for the case before she nodded her head. He knew the signal, and thus he walked towards the door, and opened it. "Accused, step into the room and take your place upon the marble pedestal in the middle of the room." The Man explained, and thus Sasuke came walking out with odd markings upon his arms, neck and temple. Chakra consuming seals, eating away at his Chakra pathways, and for a moment he stood looking towards the various faces there. The sight of recognition showed up as he looked across the people that were gathered there. Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno among others, but what he realized was that they would not meet his eyes. He was on his own. That was alright, he knew they had held him back from day one and from reaching his goals.

When Sasuke arrived at the Pedestal, his black eyes stared defiantly at the Hokage. If she gave any hint that she seemed displeased or that she even clearly noticed him, Tsunade gave no indication. And after a moment of Sasuke staring at the Hokage, he turned and looked towards the others at her side. The Clan Heads. Those of the major clans were up front, along with the council members and sitting at the left and right of the Hokage. The more minor clans and those of the Civilian Council sat behind those there. It was truly something when the whole assembly was brought forth. And each time it was, it had ended badly for the one that was being judged. He watched on as a quiet debate between the Jounin speaking and that of the Hokage before the man nodded his head. The chatter and whispers started as the two conversed. The only ones that did not whisper and disturb the silence were that of the Sand Trio that the Sand Village supplied for the recent mission. But it was not long before there was a mighty bang against the Hokage's desk at which she sat.

"We are now in session." Tsunade stated, her voice loud and commanding, and holding an edge that got the point across to everyone. Silence echoed through out the room as they watched the proceedings begin. "Sasuke Uchiha, Heir to the Uchiha Clan. You stand before this council and members of the village on accounts of Desertion, Treason, and Murder. How do you plead?" Tsunade asked her voice once again ringing through the air while Sasuke just glared. After a full minutes silence, it was made clear that Sasuke would not answer. "Let it be known and recorded that the accused has refused to speak. Also let it be known that representing the village party is that of Jounin Ibiki Morino." Tsunade's voice spoke, watching the script write the proceedings down, while Ibiki rose up from his sitting place near the front and walked forwards, before he bowed before the Hokage. A gesture that the Hokage nodded to, and when he rose, Ibiki rose up and looked towards Sasuke.

"Defendant, have you arranged or consulted that of any attorney?" Tsunade's voice questioned, again she was given silence and she nodded her head. "Jounin Morino. Present the evidence to this council and ruling body." She ordered and thus Ibiki nodded his scarred head as a large hand reached into his long black trench coat and pulled out a large black zippered case. Opening it and peering at its contents the man nodded his head, before he spoke.

"Village Party calls Sakura Haruno to speak." Ibiki called out. That brought out whispers from the people there. The person in question stood up, dressed in a formal black shirt and pants with her leaf headband in her pink hair, holding the short hair locks back. Sakura could feel the stares of those that she called friends and teammates upon her form. Hinata's white pearl eyes were covered in make up, to hide the red skin around her eyes, but there was no mistaking the blood shot look that she fixed Sakura with. Hinata was crushed that Naruto was now labeled dead, and it was no secret that the young Hyuuga heir had an anger and steel in her heart when it was needed. Quickly, Sakura took the stand that was to the left of the bench of the Council members, and took her place. "Please, State your name, rank and position for the record."

"Sakura Haruno, Genin Member of Squad Seven." Sakura stated as she stared at Ibiki's blank neutral face, the same one that he used for intimidation tactics at the first part of the Chuunin Exams. Only this time it was for life and death.

"Good. Now according to your recent report that was filed with the Hokage's office, the following event came to be in the second part of the Chuunin Exams. You and your team competed correct?" Ibiki asked, and Sakura just grinned slightly. She knew the exams. And she knew he knew they were there. But it she knew he was establishing a recorded record for the proceedings to work with.

"Yes."

"On the second day of the exams in question, you were encountered a Grass Ninja. Was a name given?"

"There was no exchanging of names. However the man had made it clear that he was looking for us." Sakura stated, And Ibiki nodded his head, flipping a page within the black clad book that he was using.

"Now the report, supplied by the Hokage herself, says as written '… When the man saw that Sasuke was tired and exhausted, incapable of fighting back, he stretched forth his head and neck like a vine and moved like a snake would. Despite Sasuke's attempts at evasion, the Grass Ninja's head gained ground and advanced. And when the Enemy's head came in reach of Sasuke's body, he bit into Sasuke's neck. When he pulled back, Sasuke was in immediate pain, and then dropped to the ground, unconscious.' Could you clarify for the court what happened next after this point?" Ibiki stated, and Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes. After the event in question, I got a look at the man's true face. And he spoke about how Sasuke would seek him out in the end of it all… If he survived." Sakura stated, not bothering to hide the grimace that she made when Sasuke turned and glared at her. However Ibiki had caught on and had soundly moved in and blocked the line of sight the two had with his body.

"You said that you had gotten a good look at the man's face. Did you recognize him?"

"Not at that time."

"If you would be so kind as to clarify on that point for the court."

"I didn't know his name at the time. However during the Sound and Sand Invasion of the Village, his name was revealed to be Orochimaru, and a picture of his likeness was supplied. He was the one that applied the seal to Sasuke's neck." Sakura stated. And there Ibiki nodded his head towards her as he flipped through the page.

"Very well. The seal itself it was dealt with correct?"

"Yes. I had asked Kakashi Sensei about it, however he had told me not to worry about it and that it was under control."

"I see. And in that meeting, Orochimaru gave Sasuke the means, determination and invitation to join him and to leave the village?" Ibiki questioned looking her straight in the eye. And in the light that the man put it in, he did make sense.

"Yes."

"Now according to the report provided later on, from you to the Hokage herself, you were the one that had initially found out that Sasuke was leaving the village. Did you try to stop him?"

"I did. I tried to persuade him into staying… and then I had asked to join him." Sakura stated shaking her head, as the murmuring began once again. Of course the Hokage's head, for the first time in that whole session turned to regard her. What the woman was thinking though none could actually tell. However there were many glares from her friends. And a sad look from her sensei.

"You attempted to join him in leaving?"

"Yes. I had thought that if I had gone with him, I could have convinced him to return the next day, and that we wouldn't get more than a fine, or suspended activity… I was a fool then." Sakura commented as she bowed her head, in both sadness and shame. But Ibiki's face softened slightly. Not many knew that he had family that suffered a similar experience. He would not judge her. And when he was about to ask her the next question, he found that he did not need to. "After he shot me down, I had threatened to summon the village's guards and to inform them of what he was about to do. He stopped me."

"May I ask how he stopped you from calling the patrols?"

"He used the speed that Kakashi-Sensei trained him to use for the Third part of the Chuunin Exams and got behind me before I could react. What move he used against me, I don't know. However I was rendered unconscious until the next morning. And from there I reported to the Hokage." Sakura stated, lowering her head once more.

"Village Party has no further questions for the witness." Ibiki stated as he turned away and moved towards the Hokage. And thus the Hokage nodded her head towards Ibiki in recognition of the statement, before she looked towards the council members and clan heads on either side of her, before she decided to speak.

"Have any of the Council Members or Clan Heads have any questions?" Most were reasonably satisfied with the Genin's report. However one man in particular had something to ask. And thus Danzo stood up from his seat.

"Genin Haruno. When you had realized that it was Orochimaru who had orchestrated the attack upon the village, did you think to tell anyone about the encounter that you had had within the forest?" He questioned and Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not. It did not even come to my mine about the two, before the Heir to the Kimeraki Clan began to question me about it and I made the connection between the two, Sir." Sakura replied and the aged man raised an eyebrow towards her, and the look upon his face spoke to her that he did not believe her in the matter.

"You seem to have the uncanny knack for remembering things upon reflection on a later date. Could you not be mistaken about Orochimaru's involvement in the second stage of the Chuunin Exams?"

"No. I have a idealic memory. I can remember just about anything I wish to."

"Is that so? If I were to ask you to recite today's special at the restaurant on fifth, you would supply it?"

"I've never been there. So I'm afraid that I couldn't tell you the special." Sakura stated, with a shrug of her shoulders. However her inner thoughts spoke to her, and she knew what the old man was trying to do. He was attempting to discredit her. There was not a restaurant on the fifth street. It was primarily used as residential with the exception of the Ninja Forge for custom weapons and orders. And when the elder sat down, she knew she was safe for the time being.

"I've no further questions." Danzo stated and the Hokage nodded her head before glancing at Sakura.

"You may step down now, Sakura." Tsunade stated in that odd neutral voice, the same one that she had been using for the whole trial, and the one that inspired fear into those around her. None could tell what she was thinking at that moment. But everyone could tell the tone in the room. This was where a lesser man would have been broken. Sakura did as she was told, and Ibiki placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder as she passed, reassuring her that she had done well, while not voicing it.

"Village Party now calls Rock Lee to the stand." Ibiki stated, and it was thus something special as there was a massive battle cry from the back of the trial room. With no cause to do it, Lee jumped from his seat and struck a pose that made Maito Gai call proudly from where he stood.

"YOSH! I shall testify with the great Power of Youth! If I cannot give the answers that are needed I shall run around the village a hundred times with a twenty foot training post!" Rock Lee shouted and Maito Gai jumped up from his own seat and he openly hugged his favoured protégé

"Oh Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!" And at that bizarre moment, a strange aura appeared around them, one that generated a pink and blue mist. And then above the two Green Clad people an odd site came to be. Several birds floated around their heads and a rainbow sprouted from the ground and came around the two. It was indeed a site. A unique display that made the people to wonder just where they had learned the Justsu, a secret that even Kurenai, mistress of all Genjutsu could not figure out. Ibiki's own eyebrow managed to twitch. However when the display showed no signs of letting up, he took the initiative and walked forwards, and with a massive hand he separated the two before he looked down towards the young man.

"We need to finish this today, Lee. To the stand please."

"Yosh! Of course!" And thus Rock Lee jumped clear over top of Ibiki grinning all the way, before he sprinted towards the marble stand that Sakura once occupied and then gave the crowd, the council and the Hokage a thumbs up, mimicking the trade mark smile and wink that his sensei often used to address everyone. "I, Rock Lee, Genin of Team Gai, and the Green Beast of Konoha, shall now testify!" And all Ibiki could do was watch what the boy of the younger generation pulled, a look etched on his face that Tenten knew all to well.

"He's always like this, Sir… You tend to get used to it… At least his heart is always in the right place." She commented quietly to Ibiki who snorted and nodded his head towards her, before he to walked forwards towards the stand. "You've already stated your name, rank and position in your eagerness Lee. Now according to your report you arrived in a clearing to where Naruto was combating an odd ninja in and of himself. What did you do during the situation?"

"Yosh! After observing the combat taking place, I had noticed that Naruto Uzumaki, who was already upon the field when I arrived, was dangerously out classed by the odd man. The strange ninja had the ability to use his own body parts as weapons." Lee stated.

"Body Parts? How do you mean?"

"I mean that I observed him using his own bones to use as weapons. And he could create a wide variety of weapons, ranging from knives and swords, to that of spikes, sharpened arrow tips and odd flexible whips."

"I see. What happened after you arrived?"

"I witnessed that Sasuke Uchiha, emerge from a odd carrying device of sorts and take off into the wilderness with out even looking back to see how we were fairing. Truly this is the great set back of the hip attitude that Kakashi has passed down." Rock Lee commented, his voice changing to suit a somewhat disappointed tone while Ibiki looked on in confusion while Kakashi just blinked, and let out a 'Huh?' from the crowd.

"Thank you, Rock Lee." Ibiki stated as he moved towards Sorata who just chuckled from where he sat and shook his head. "No further questions, Lady Hokage." Ibiki stated before he returned to the small conversation that he and Sorata were using.

"Council Members? Are there any questions to be had?" Tsunade asked, and when she received nothing she turned and looked towards Lee, she nodded her head. "I do have one though. When Sasuke left was that the point where you and Naruto separated from one another?"

"It is."

"Very good. You may return to your seat." Tsunade stated and thus Lee with the same exuberance that he showed upon his arrival. How the boy remained to optimistic was beyond even the wisest of those assembled. And then there was more evidence provided by that of Kakashi, and then that of the forensics specialists, providing all the evidence that had been gathered. Sasuke himself was even called upon to speak. However he refused to answer the questions at the trial. Just when it seemed that all hope was lost, there was one crucial fact that remained one that Danzo did not see the need to never mention it. And thus he rose up out of his own chair, his cane hitting the ground as he went forwards.

"Lady Hokage, I'm afraid that there is still one fact that we have not yet brought up as well. In the Uchiha's defence, there has been concrete testing into the seal that was placed upon that of the neck of Sasuke." Danzo stated, and that caused a bit of an uproar with in the crowd. What sort of testing could the man have been referring to? What did it have to do with the seal and the Uchiha? Of course though, when the Hokage hammered the great marble stone against her the top of her desk.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade's voice boomed, and thus when the Hokage turned her gaze to look at Danzo, their eyes met. And he then and there he was now risking more than political alienage; he was risking life and limb. "Yes, I know what your getting at, council member Danzo. Since you have brought this information up, You may conduct the questioning as you see fit."

"Very well, Lady Hokage… I here by call Sorata Kimeraki, Heir to the Kimeraki Clan, to the stand." The elder stated, slamming the tip of his cane into that of the ground and allowing it to echo through the now silent room. And it wasn't a moment later that the heir to the Kimeraki Clan stood up from his seat beside the council, and then walked to the marble pedestal, and then sat down. "State your name, Rank, and Position with in the village."

"Sorata Kimeraki, Jounin, Temporary representative of the Kimeraki Clan on the clan council." Sorata stated the tone that he used indicating that he was bored of the proceedings and wished for them to be over with.

"You and Master Jiraiya returned from the mission to search for Missing Genin Naruto Uzumaki ahead of everyone else. In fact, it is logged and recorded that you went to the ANBU black operations building and various records show that you were there to conduct research into something. Can you enlighten us to what it was?" Danzo asked, and the narrowing of the blue eyes from the Kimeraki Clan Heir was enough for the elder to know that the matter was a sensitive one as well.

"I could. Master Jiraiya and I returned early because of recently brought to light evidence and analyzed the seal upon Sasuke's neck." Sorata stated. And when Danzo began to open his mouth, Sorata shook his head. "Don't waste your breathe. I'll save you the energy. What we found, when applied and monitored, the seal created a second sort of energy, and the brain pathways within Sasuke's mind showed two different sets. One the primary and a secondary on a much lower wave band." Sorata stated.

"You mentioned when it was properly monitored. Did it ever occur to you to use other equipment to monitor it? Or that the equipment that you were using could have been faulty or defective?" Danzo asked, remaining still as a statue and the man with the blue dread locks shook his head.

"As much as I would right now like to say yes to that question, I'm afraid that I have to say no. We've documented using three different machines. One of the brain monitoring machines in question was so generously loaned to us by that of the Konoha Hospital."

"Then there could be no mistaking that the evidence that you submitted on behalf of the Uchiha clan could be faulty in any way, correct?"

"No."

"Then do you have a theory or hypothesis as to how and why this came to be? Or what the second brain wave could have been formed." Danzo asked, and Sorata bowed his head forwards, rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"I have a theory that the seal used on Sasuke Uchiha was based off of the same seal that the Kimeraki use for our unique summoning contract. The implication of the seal and what it means for the Kimeraki Clan allows an individual to have contact with his familiar, no matter the distance." Sorata explained, and then held up his hand, silencing the next question that Danzo was beginning to utter. "The next part of your question is easily answered. The reason that I make the semblance between our seal and the one on Sasuke's neck is that the wave forms are on the exact same wave form of the secondary. Not exact frequencies because the secondary wave forms are coming from different sources. There fore I can only deduce that the Uchiha's head has been tampered with by the Seal planted, even long before a counter seal was applied to that of the neck by Kakashi Hatake."

"Is that so? So you are saying that the last Uchiha may not have been completely in control of his own actions?"

"That is what the evidence in this matter is leading to."

"But I asked what you are saying. The evidence has already been logged."

"An honest answer?" Sorata asked, smirking and shaking his head lightly. "You'll have it. That is what I'm saying."

"Thank you. I've no further questions." Danzo stated, before he turned and returned to his seat while Ibiki looked towards Sorata and nodded his head.

"I've no questions for the witness." Ibiki stated, with the Hokage nodding her head.

"Sorata Kimeraki, seeing as you are now apart of the case in question, you are now excluded from any discussion with the council on the matter of the trial for the time being." Tsunade stated, and when she received a nod in compliance with her order she looked around. "You may be seated. And if there are no further questions, the Council shall adjourn for the time being and this court shall reconvene in one hour's time. Have the accused escorted from the hall and into the jail to await our verdict." Tsunade ordered, slamming the round marble stone upon the top.

An Hour later, the council returned, with the Hokage and she nodded her head towards those assembled. She did not bother to address Sasuke, however all knew her attention was upon him. "Sasuke Uchiha. Your fate has been decided. We have decreed you Guilty of all Charges. What do you have to say before judgement?" And there Sasuke glared defiantly at her.

"This village has always held me back from my purpose, my goals. I was promised power to have my vengeance against that of the Traitor, Itachi Uchiha, and I regret nothing that I have done. Do what you will with me. I've no say in the matter."

"Impudent little brat. Your remorseless and cold child, disloyal and treacherous as a snake. And though it sickens me to do this, due to extenuating circumstances your life is, for now, spared." Tsunade stated shaking her head, before she leaned back into her seat. However those beside her saw that she gripped the arms of her chair like vices squeezing plastic. One could hear the wood cracking, splintering against the floor. "You are now officially stripped of rank and position of Ninja for the Hidden Leaf village. You are to be under house arrest in the manor of your clan. You may not leave the grounds of the Uchiha Manor. You are to be under constant military watch. Visitation rights will be allowed every Tuesday, Friday and every second Sunday. A meeting with council will be arranged, and it shall be decided then if you should retrain the ability to mould chakra for Jutsu, or train in any ninja arts. Court is now adjourned." Tsunade ordered and thus she stood up from her place, with the rest of the council. And then they filed out, with the clan heads following suit.

The days that followed the trial were a blur for those around the village. News of Sasuke's guilt pressed onwards and outwards. The Daimyo himself sent a missive to that of the Hokage, questioning what was to be done about that small problem with the Uchiha boy. And she had replied that she had done everything with in the law. And that she had wished life in prison. And it was the council that had outright refused to allow that to happen. The tool of the Sharingan was far too precious to them to allow it to go extinct. The Lord of the Land of Fire could understand the position of the Hokage, however had made a condition of his own. The guards were not to be anything of her own village. No. He insisted on men from his own units.

The White Dragon Samurai. Fifty of the most venerated swordsmen that were trained in the arts of chakra manipulation, making them vicious and equal to that of the Ninja. Only those that were trained in the ways that the Samurai followed were completely loyal to their lord. While the Ninja were hired men for combat. The Hokage had agreed readily, knowing that there were people with in the village that still sympathized with the Uchiha, or acted for another force that was not under their banner.

However there was still one matter left to be attended. That of Kakashi Hatake. A formal inquiry had been ordered and he to was brought forth to speak before the Hokage in the audience hall where many of his fellow Ninja, even that of the sole remaining member of squad seven was in the audience. And there behind a desk, was Tsunade. Though this time she was not within that of her Hokage robes. No this time she was in her traditional garb. That had made her all the more frightening, for Kakashi had made the mistake of looking in her eye, and it was like staring at the eyes of a predator.

"This inquiry is now in session. Kakashi Hatake, Jounin instructor for that of Squad Seven which included former Genin Sasuke Uchiha, Genin Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. The allegations into this is the teaching of S-ranked assassination technique to that of Former Genin Sasuke Uchiha, which was confirmed to be used once against that of a ally of Konoha, and suspected by the damage, at the valley of the end, the Chidori was used there as well, confirmed by your own word. What do you have to say for yourself?" Shizune questioned.

"That I'm guilty of the charges. I did teach Sasuke the Chidori to be used in that of critical moments in the Chuunin exams against Gaara of the Sand." Kakashi admitted, not bothering to hide the truth of the matter.

"Your reasoning, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, intertwining her fingers within each other as she watched Kakashi who stood straight, and yet she had seen the worry in his one visible eye.

"At the time, Gaara of the Sand was not a stable individual. Observers from the Second Task of the Chuunin exams confirmed as much. And when I had learned that Gaara of the Sand had bee paired up against Sasuke I trained him in the use of the technique. To be used in a life and death situation only." Kakashi explained.

"You taught a genin an S-Ranked assassination technique to be used against only in a life and death situation? That is completely unacceptable. If you knew that Gaara was such a threat why then would you have taught him that instead of teaching him the importance of tactics and strategy?" Tsunade asked, her teeth gritting from that. She was not pleased with the answer that he had provided.

"The Chuunin exams were designed to counteract war by the demonstration of the next generation of ninja. So at that the time it seemed like a good idea. However analyzing it in retrospect and what he had used it for, I can say that the decision is flawed. Even at that time, Sasuke showed signs of instability due to the seal." Kakashi stated as he shook his head lightly, before he ran a hand through his silver hair as he watched Tsunade's eye twitch in irritation.

"He showed signs then? Are you positive?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. And at the time I had thought that it was the seal that I had applied to Sasuke's neck fighting with that of Orochimaru's. And over time he seemed to balance out."

"I see." Tsunade stated before she shook her head. "Kakashi, for this I'm deeply disappointed in you. For you are in-avertedly caused the death of one of your own students. Under this situation I'm stripping you of your Jounin Sensei Licence and suspending your mission activity for two months with out pay." Tsunade stated. However when she was about to rise, and leave the room a voice rang out stopping it.

"Lady Hokage. That is not fair!" All eyes drifted to the standing form of Sakura Haruno, whose jade green eyes were narrowed and her fists clenched into shaking fists. She was frightened about what she was about to do. However Tsunade seemed to be thinking about something before she nodded her head.

"Alright, Sakura… I will indulge this further. I'll hear you out." Tsunade stated as she planted her fist upon her hip as she stood. Those in the room were silent as the two women stared at each other, the eldest of them waiting patiently while Kakashi stood between them, caught in the cross fire. Definitely not the safest place to be.

"I said it wasn't fair. And you know it Lady Hokage."

"Oh? Do you have something that might sway the argument in your favour?"

"Yes I do." Sakura stated as she approached to stand beside her sensei, continuing to stare the Hokage down. "Blaming Kakashi for the teaching of Sasuke isn't fair. If your going to do this, then the Third Hokage should have punished himself, or that of you and Master Jiraiya for Orochimaru and his defection." Sakura pointed out, and that was where Tsunade's emotionless mask slipped. The honey brown eyes narrowed to dark slits, the clipboard that she had been holding for the papers of Kakashi's suspension shattered within her grasp.

"What did you just say, Sakura?" Tsunade asked with a deadly low voice. That was crossing the line and hitting below the belt and everyone in the room knew it. But there was clapping coming from the crowd. And it was from that of Sorata Kimeraki, who had his feet propped up on an empty chair and was grinning like a lunatic.

"She's got you there, Lady Hokage. A low blow though. A low blow. But one has to wonder should we blame you for the crimes and desertion of that of your own former teammate, Orochimaru?" Sorata asked, ceasing the clapping and crossing his muscular arms over his chest, watching the Hokage intently. This was now quickly beginning to become a political game. And one that the Hokage would not win. The silence in the room was so still that you could have heard a cricket chirping a mile off. And after five minutes of thinking she just shook her head.

"What would you have me do instead of this Sakura?"

"Allow him to teach. To prove to you that he isn't such a lost cause?"

"A new squad of Genin? Fat chance, he completely botched his assignment with you." Tsunade stated, and then she realized what Sakura was now implementing. She had maneuvered herself as the test. And Tsunade had finally clued in. The next thing that was spoken confirmed her suspicions.

"Then let him finish with the old team first."

"What about you're training in the medical field?" Tsunade asked, and Sakura shook her head lightly towards her.

"I don't think that that is going to be a problem. There will always be time for that in the future though." Sakura stated as she bowed her head, and Tsunade just sighed and shook her head lightly.

"I'm bound to regret this later Sakura. But you've made your case and won. Kakashi will retain his title as Jounin Instructor of you. May whatever god you believe in have mercy on you, your chances are slim at best." Tsunade stated as she turned and walked out of the room and into the hallway, followed by that of her assistant, Shizune who was looking very pale and quite worried. And when the door that the Hokage had exited shut, the room broke into a bustle. The people with in the room all scattered, clapping Kakashi and Sakura on the shoulders. And it was a full ten minutes before either of them spoke to one another, for neither of them left the room.

"Sakura… Why?"

"Because, you're all I have left. Think I'm going to just simply let that go?" Sakura asked as she turned to regard her sensei who stared down at her. And understanding passed between the two. And thus Kakashi gave her one of those one eyed smiles.

"Sakura. Thanks." Kakashi stated, however paused when Sakura grabbed him by the collar and brought his face level to that with hers. The sheer intensity of the stare was enough for him to simply be afraid. And then he remembered the Hokage's words. What she had said about the medical training. And his single eye widened slightly as he clued into what she gave up to help him.

"Kakashi sensei… you're going to train me seriously from now on." Sakura stated and she watched as he nodded his head towards her. It was agreed upon. Fifteen minutes later, Sakura and Kakashi had come to an arrangement of meeting in the morning. Early in the morning and both had sealed the agreement on that of a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen, in memory of that of a lost friend.

-Chapter End-

Next Chapter: Sakura's new field

Author's notes:

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have left Sasuke alive. Oh just imagine the fun I'm going to have with that. Oh the torture, he inhumane things that Anko will now get to do to him. I think I'll start with a potent laxative. You guys can flame me for what I have done, but I've got plans for our resident emo brat. Oh yes I do, oh yes I do.

Falcon S. Kimeraki


	5. Sakura's New Field

Chapter Five – Sakura's New Field

Sakura as good as her word had come at the specified time to the training ground where Team Seven was first founded. The place had brought back the memories alright. She remembered Naruto being tied to the stump. Where Sasuke had attempted to take on Kakashi all by himself when he knew he was discovered. Oh the memories kept on flowing that she had not noticed that someone had come to stand beside her until his shadow was directly over top of her own.

"Good Morning Sakura." A voice spoke into her ear and she immediately jumped forwards, before she swung around getting into a basic taijutsu stance that was taught at the academy. When she eyed her would be attacker, there she was, staring down at Kakashi, who was busy giving her one of those one eyed smiles that he always seemed to give when he was amused about something. Apparently something seemed off to him though, and he had decided to comment on it. "Why are you looking at me with your mouth open?"

"You're here… And you're on time?" Sakura questioned, sheer shock and amazement echoing through her words. That question had made him laugh, and he shook his head lightly.

"There are times that I do intend on showing up on time. Now Sakura… You've asked me to train you seriously. Therefore, we're going to be starting from the ground up. Iruka ensured that you had a basic grounding of taijutsu. However there you are sorely lacking. We will start on that every morning." Kakashi stated giving her one of his painted eye smiles. And then he nodded his head towards her. Before he moved towards the center of the field, turning his back towards Sakura in the process while looking up to the sky. "Now Sakura. The fundamentals of this training are going to be gruelling, and when I'm satisfied that you've got a sound grasp I will arrange sparring matches between other people of your generation. Now, take up your stance Sakura." Kakashi ordered, spinning around to look towards her, and Sakura saw the look in his brown eye. It was a hardened look towards her, and she knew that this was what she wanted.

And thus she spread her legs, on in front of her center of gravity, and the other behind her, both bent. Sakura's arms came up, one closed to a fist and brought to her chest while the other was opened up and stretched out in front of her. Kakashi's brown eye looked her over, scanning on every bit of the stance that she had and he nodded his head in approval.

"Not bad… Not bad at all. Hold your stance." Kakashi stated as he walked towards her, putting his one hand into his pocket as he walked towards her. And then he reached down and twitched her forward foot inward slightly, and then he had her corrected the position of the back one, sliding it forwards slightly.

"The Toe for your forward foot needs to be inward slightly. The reason why is that if you need to execute a quick kick or to move it quickly, then it will make it more fluid, easier to control. The same reasoning applies for your back one as well, depending on where your opponent is coming from. Your arms though are in the correct place. But bring the forward one close to you a bit." Kakashi explained as he reached out his fingerless glove and adjusted the arm himself to the correct position. And there he nodded his head. He was satisfied. "There. A textbook stance. We'll work with that for the time being until we have a better grasp of what you're looking to accomplish. Now hold this stance for another ten minutes. And allow your body to become used to its new shape." Kakashi ordered.

As time passed, Kakashi pulled out his small orange book, and peered down towards its contents, irking Sakura beyond measure. But still she continued with her task. And through out those ten minutes, her body groaned at the stillness that its master had enforced upon it. An itch of the back, a muscle spasm of the left leg, ache in her outstretched arm. And through out that time, Kakashi stood evermore, peering down towards the book. And then when he turned head he looked at his wrist he nodded his head, snapping the book closed with a decisive snap, one that startled Sakura out of her inner thoughts of Kakashi not taking her training seriously.

"Right, well done Sakura. I didn't think that you would be able to hold it for ten minutes. Good. Now. Stand up straight, and shift into that new stance three times for five minute intervals." Kakashi ordered and Sakura's green eyes narrowed to dark slits. And before she could question the reason why, Kakashi held up his hand to stop her. "The reason for this Sakura is to ensure that you can switch into it without any sort of trouble. That it becomes second nature, and slide into it at a seconds notice." Kakashi explained his brown eye staring into her green orbs, that same serious edge to it. One to which Sakura seemed surprised to see. And then she nodded her head. This new Kakashi that she was beginning to see seemed to be true and honest about it. Ad thus she did as she was ordered to do, she shifted to a standing form and then slid back into her stance.

"Correct the back leg, Sakura." Kakashi stated, eyeing her critically. And for the first five minutes he watched her again, before he nodded his head towards her. And for the last two sets he returned to his book, confident that all that corrections Sakura would need to make se would be able to do so herself. And then Kakashi nodded his head towards her, putting the book away standing tall. "Good now. I imagine that your muscles are beginning to become extremely stiff and sore, right?" Kakashi asked.

And Kakashi had gotten it in one, it was something that Sakura didn't want to acknowledge, or let him know. No, she wanted to power on towards the next lessons. But she also knew that Kakashi was far more experienced in this than she was. And so she answered. "Yes. My legs don't like the new stance." Sakura responded as she rubbed the tops of her right leg. Of course Kakashi just chuckled and he nodded his head.

"I figured as much. Don't worry. With time your body will become accustomed to it. I suggest going though this new stance every morning and every evening until you no longer aches." Kakashi stated as he turned and moved towards the three stumps in the centre of the field, before he leaned against one and he chuckled lightly towards her. "Now I'll let you rest for a moment, while we discuss your new training. You've asked me to treat you seriously, and I shall. However the Fifth Hokage has deemed it necessary for me to return to full Jounin Duty, which means that I will not be fully available at all times." He explained.

For her part, Sakura listened intently to what he had to say, and her green eyes narrowed at the end. There were other arrangements that needed to be worked with? She had thought that she was going to be with Kakashi for some time. But instead of going off on some sort of tantrum about what sort of new stipulations that she now had to work with, she remained silent, nodding her head for him to continue. A silence that Kakashi took as both a blessing and a curse to the point where he actually wished that the young lady blew up with an angry swear word.

"Yes… Well. Since I'm not going to be around at all times, I've discussed this with some of the other Jounin Instructors as well as with the Hokage herself, and we've agreed that I shouldn't have complete control over your training if you are to be a functional member of the village ninja forces. Asuma and his team will take you on for missions. You won't go higher than that of a C-Ranked mission. As for your combat training, I'm probably going to live to regret this, but I've asked Gai to help you in that regard where I'm not available….. But I have to stress this point, if you show up with a green spandex suit when I return; I'm refusing to teach you further, we clear?" Kakashi explained, his single eye narrowing to emphasis the point.

"Are you completely and utterly stupid!" Sakura shouted, throwing her arms over top of her head and flailing them over top of her pink hair. "Why the hell would I want to come to training, or anywhere for that matter, dressed in green clad spandex!" She shouted pointing a finger at Kakashi who just raised up his hands in defence, to placid her.

"Hey don't get me wrong, I have faith that you won't… But that's jus t some added incentive not to. Gai can be pretty convincing." Kakashi explained and then he just shook his head lightly to her. "In any case, when you're not with me, Asuma, or Gai, you will be looking at training with the Hokage herself. Apparently she thinks that you still have the ability to become great in the medical field, despite you learning from several different sources. You'll spend Wednesday and Friday afternoons with her. That's the time that she has set aside for your personal train. During those mornings you will be training with Team Gai or myself. On the remaining days, it will be with either Asuma or myself." Kakashi explained as he turned and walked around the pole procuring two lunch boxes and a canteen, and he handed on to her as well, before he reached into his pocket and brought out a simple piece of paper setting it onto of her lunch box as well. "Channel your chakra into that piece of paper."

"What for?" Sakura asked, eyeing it strangely, ensuring that it did not have any sort of hidden symbols or other unwanted unmentionable things to it. Like a Paper bomb in disguise, or a page from Kakashi's perverted book.

"This is chakra paper. It's been designed to read a persons chakra affinity, and then describe it in unique ways. It will split in half if you have a wind, catch fire if you're a fire element. Or it might crumple for lightning, become damp for water elementals, and then it will turn to dust if you're an earth type." Kakashi explained as he unwrapped the large white box and nodded his head appreciatively, leaving Sakura to ponder as she did as she had been instructed to do, grabbed the small flimsy piece of paper and transferred chakra into it, to which it turned to dust immediately. Of course Kakashi raised an eyebrow to that bit of information. "An earth elemental huh?" He stated, nodding his head, with the attention of Sakura back upon him.

"Is that good?" She asked, slightly more timid than what she had meant, and Kakashi nodded his head as he reached up to his face masked and pulled it down revealing mouth. Of course that was something that Sakura hadn't thought was possible. And she couldn't see why he kept the mask upon his face. Kakashi's face was smooth, aside from the scar upon the left side where his Sharingan eye remained hidden. It was well shaved and the muscles with in the mouth were hard and were defined. It was ruggedly handsome with the covered up scar. And apparently she had been staring because Kakashi's one eye turned to regard her and he just offered a grin.

"Well earth is a lot dryer with your mouth off of the ground and closed, Sakura." Kakashi stated, as he reached towards his canteen, pulling the top off and taking a swig while Sakura became all to observant that she had been staring and had went to her meal. "Now Sakura. You asked if it was a good thing. Well it isn't good or bad really. It's true we know how to focus your elemental training, however just like Lightning Country has the exact same ninja as its name indicates, there are those in stone that actually have a earth affinity. What you're in luck with is that I happen to have a large reservoir of those techniques with earth affinity." Kakashi explained, nodding his head.

"But you're a lightning element aren't you? How could you learn earth manipulating abilities if your primary is lightning?"

"An Apt question, Sakura. Well the thing is, no one is really limited for jutsu's just by the elemental affinity that they have. It just takes much longer, more chakra, and a lot more effort to achieve results with a elemental technique that you're not overly compatible with." Kakashi stated, nodding his head in approval, while taking a sushi roll from his lunch and plopping it into his mouth. "Now I would imagine your about to ask why your going to be paired up with Asuma's team and that of the Hokage. And what sort of arrangements you're being given. Well the truth be told that as your mentors we worried about your mental health and development."

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Sakura asked as she began to eat her own lunch, now alert and over her fascination with Kakashi's face, a goal that she and the rest of Team Seven had attempted before their dissolvent into chaos.

"What I mean is that I could take you on as an apprentice, but then I would begin to teach you and correct you on everything. However, in doing, we could and would be traveling quite a bit, aside from A and S Classed missions. Which means that you wouldn't have much ability to learn and adapt to your peers, to use those strengths in conjunction with your own. However, if you had chose to remain with the Hokage as her apprentice, then you wouldn't be in that sort of situation at all. Because of her legendary status as a world renown medical ninja, she would undoubtedly pass on what she knew to you, and ensure that you would work at the Hospital or with other things as a supporting Ninja." Kakashi replied, nodding his head.

"But why Asuma's team for missions and inter team growth. There are another two genin cells that I'm familiar with, just as well as Asuma's." Sakura asked, confused by the alienation of those of her other friends.

"You forget, you have extra Taijutsu training with Gai and Lee. However, your question does deserve to be answered. Truth be told, Yuuhi Kureani, the Jounin Instructor for that of Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, has hit a bit of a snag. One of her students has taken Naruto's disappearance worse than the rest of us." Kakashi explained, taking a bite from his lunch once again, while Sakura pondered over the facts that had been presented.

"It's Hinata, isn't it?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi's lone eye widened slightly before he turned and regarded towards his pupil, she responded by shrugging her shoulders. "It's natural really, she's has such a large crush on Naruto since the Academy. I think that the only one that didn't realize how much she cared for him was Naruto himself. And I don't think that Hinata knew just how much she liked him either." Sakura supplied, sipping her own drink, and looking down towards the food in front of her thinking about how Hinata was taking the news about his disappearance. And then something also came to her mind. "What has the council decided about Naruto?"

"The council and the Clan Heads are still debating the issue to label him M-I-A. They've been in a dead lock for sometime. But I would imagine that they will make their decision by weeks end." Kakashi stated, sighing sadly as he looked down towards his lunch again.

"And if he's pronounced as MIA?"

"It's another term that all military powers use. It is know as Missing In Action. If Naruto is dubbed that, then he will be considered deceased." Kakashi supplied, though he obviously took no pleasure in the informing of Sakura of such information. When Lunch was finished he nodded his head, sipping from his canteen. "Alright, Sakura. We're going to be working on different types of strategy, while we wait to digest. Now from on a battlefield, where would be the best place for support units?" He asked.

Thus the day passed so quickly for Sakura that she did not realize the passage of time, she found herself actually enjoying everything that was being taught now. Not that she hadn't before, but now she had Kakashi's undivided attention, there was time to ask questions and to speculate, and training. However though they did not get into any sort of Earth based ninja techniques yet, Kakashi had promised that he would have something for her when next they trained. When both teacher and student decided to call it a day, Sakura and Kakashi has silently agreed to go to the one place where they could feel most in tune with their missing team mate: Ichiraku Ramen. Much to Sakura's surprise there was a small little mantle with several of Naruto's picture on the wall; A memorial to their favourite customer, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Excuse me, Teuichi, Sir. I've never seen a picture of Naruto that young." Sakura commented from her seat, and gestured to the one that she was referring to. It was one with Naruto having a birthday hat on the top of his head, and had his mouth full of noodles while trying to slurp up more.

"That one? Heh, that one was always a favourite." The elderly man stated as he took off his white cooks cap, and ran a hand through his greying black hair. "That was his first birthday here. He told me so when he first got there, and I had a few little things from Ayame's twelfth birthday left at the time. So we had a little thing here. By the time I had the camera ready to take that picture, he was already stuffing his face full of his third bowl of noodles." Teuchi stated, chuckling lightly, as he went back to work, allowing a small pause to break out. Of course though, Sakura was already hooked and she now wanted to hear more about her teammate.

"Well, old man! What happened next?" Sakura asked, pointing her chopsticks at him, her green eyes daring the elder man to deny her request. The old man who ran the stand looked at her and chuckled lightly towards her.

"You know, you're about as loud as Naruto was when he was here…. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, When I told him happy birthday, you should have seen his eyes light up. It was like watching my little girl get her puppy again. Turns out that several people showed up to; The Third Hokage, His teacher at the time, Iruka I think, and there were me and my little girl." The old man narrated, as he walked towards a small pot of tea that he kept warm for his enjoyment. The old man then reached into a drawer and pulled out a pipe, before he took a seat on a chair behind the counter. When the pipe was lit, Teuichi smiled, as he continued.

"Seeing that boy smile… It was like watching a sunrise. Trust me; it wasn't any of those masks that he showed you all. And I've seen them all. It was like being wrapped up in joy. That's about it. Seeing Naruto grinning stupidly at the small gifts that we got him, and then those that his teacher and the Hokage got him. Heh. It wasn't until later that I found out that he'd never had a birthday at all. Go Figure huh?" The man commented as he puffed his pipe, and sipped his tea, allowing Sakura and Kakashi to look at him in a strange sort of awe. The odd old man knew more about Naruto than what they gave him credit for, and for that, Sakura smiled.

"Do you have any more stories about Naruto?"

And the night passed on, where the owner and proprietor of the Ramen stand sat and kept the two company. It wasn't surprising that the old man closed the noodle stand early, leaving himself, Kakashi, Sakura and the Ramen Owners daughter Ayame, who had walked in the middle of the mans story time. Together with the two operators of the shop went over dozens of tales. From Naruto's First Birthday, to Naruto's five year old crush, this happened to be that of Ino Yamanaka much to the amusement of Sakura. It wasn't until his first days at the academy that Sakura became his crush. Whether or not Ino had ever been aware of Naruto's feelings at a young age, Sakura wasn't about to tell. Oh no. She did feel horrible for Naruto; however she couldn't help laughing at that fact. The stories went on to include the times that Iruka and the Third Hokage came with him to the small stand. However Teiuchi's smiling face frowned for a moment.

"Don't get me wrong. I always suspected that the young lad's training was being neglected. He was a bright child when he came into the stand that first time so many years ago… However never once did he ever speak about the classes outside of Iruka's, and not all of those classes were good either… It seemed as though the boy had something to hide during those times." The man stated rubbing the side of his head, thinking the past over. And after a moment the elderly man just smiled and shook his head. "Ah, don't mind me. This is something of long ago. Now… now it no longer matters." The aged man stated, before he looked towards the pictures upon the wall.

Before Sakura knew what had transpired, the evening had disappeared and she had been forced to take off home, or else she would have not been able to get up in the morning for her early morning session. However despite her best efforts at attempting to be up in time, she had failed miserably, the thoughts of her night with the owner of the Ramen shop and that of her sensei keeping her up all night. And she was late to the new training regime that she had agreed to; her training sessions with that of Rock Lee and his sensei Maito Gai. Upon her arrival of course, Gai had forgiven her lateness, before she was set to work in a sparring session with Lee.

It was not five minutes into the sparring session that something had irked Sakura beyond anything else, as she ducked under a round house kick that she should never have been able to do. Lee was taking it easy upon her. Sakura's anger flared and her green eyes narrowed with anger tempered determination. As Lee regained his balance from his kick, Sakura went low, swinging out her leg in a sweeping motion taking Lee's legs right out from under him. A move that had shocked both Gai and Lee, considering that up to that point, Sakura had done little else other than dodge or block. And it was an offensive move that Sakura immediately capitalized upon, pulling her fist back and attempted to plant it right where Lee's head was, had he not rolled backwards, using his arms as a spring to black flip himself back upon his feet.

Lee's dark eyes met that of Sakura's narrowed green ones, as she got into a ready stance. "Stop taking it easy on me. How am I to be ready if you're babying me, Lee?" She questioned as she took the offensive that time, and pushed forwards, gloved fists swung at her target. But none of the attacks that Sakura sent out met their intended target. No, Lee, with the years of combat experience between his spars with his team and that of missions out of the village, deflected most of the oncoming assault from Sakura. Though the words that Sakura spoke just moments before had struck Lee like barbs under his skin. He had not wished to damage her pride in any way, but to gouge her strength and weaknesses, which the latter was in abundance.

Sakura seeing that her fists were not doing what they were being intended to do, pulled back for a moment, before she leaned to the right slightly, giving away what her next move was. She lashed out with a kick that was swiftly caught by Lee with one hand. The Calm look upon Lee's face sorely pissed her off**. ~That look really pisses me off. Kick it off of his face! SHANNARO!~** Sakura's inner voice shouted at her, and inspired a great idea on her part. And thus as Lee's own foot lashed out she jumped up when he moved, swinging her free leg up, and clipping Lee in the head with a spinning kick, sending the other combatant away in a spin with her landing upon her side, hard. To which she got up immediately and into a fighting position.

"That's enough!" A voice boomed out and there Gai stood between the two of them, his white teeth gleaming with the light and him giving her thumbs up. "Sakura. When Kakashi spoke to me about assisting him in your combat training, I had to wonder if you would keep up with our pace… Now I see that your extent to combat doesn't extend past the basics form in the academy. Now I see that you have the drive to become more, to ascend to new heights. You're more than welcome here. And together, we shall fan your fires of Youth to whole new heights!" Gai stated, winking towards her, while Lee just bowed his head towards him.

-Two weeks later-

Tsunade sat behind her desk, looking down to various reports that she scanned down, with a rather surprised look upon her face. The council had actually done something that she had asked and she hadn't needed to twist any arms, threaten to break bones or decapitation. Reports from all of their old subordinates and those of their spies, old comrades, people that owed them favours were at her disposal. Everything that depicted anything that might have changed during the time frame that Naruto and Sasuke fought and a week after that. The reports were keyed to those of specific details though. Caravans going with in three kilometers of the battle site, hospital records from along the borders of all recent hospital patients including pictures.

The reason: They needed to find their wayward friend.

However the weeks passed and there was not so much as a mouse fart as the boy's location. Jiraiya's own contacts had nothing to send to her and she was not pleased about it. The Toad Sage had the most extensive spy network that she had ever heard of. And outside of caravan and trading expeditions having to become delayed due to their investigation, they had nothing to give on Naruto's whereabouts. And there was damn little that Tsunade could do about it at that time. A knock interrupted her peering at the reports and those honey brown hues peered up at the door.

"Enter."

Shizune entered nodding her head before stepping aside to admit the persons that were the elder council. Truth be told she had been expecting that sort of conversation to be coming in a while. The Council had done much for her, and now had nothing to show for it. Tsunade owed them, for all their help into the matter and now the least she could do now is hear them out.

"Council members, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" She questioned as she leaned back into the chair, before she looked to her cooling cup of tea that she had asked for, and took a small drink allowing them the chance to speak. And of course Danzo was the one that came forwards, unafraid of her and her fury and standing tall with his cane.

"It's time to end the search for Naruto Uzumaki."

The cup in Tsunade's hand shattered with in her fingertips as she gazed towards the council members, her honey brown eyes narrowing to dark slits. "That is indeed bold of you to say, Danzo. Especially in my presence. I'm going to have to hear good cause." Tsunade replied, eyeing Shizune with a dark look. They were going to need to have a talk with her for sometime.

"Indeed, Lady Hokage? You see the proof before your very eyes. There have been no sightings of the boy. We continue to spend resources and supplies looking for him while they could be used to further benefit the village." Danzo stated his one eye peering at the Hokage who stared at him. "There have been several skirmishes along the borders; informants of ours have been killed to accommodate your need for information for a boy that is no longer among the living."

"And you're suggesting that instead of ensuring that Naruto is returned to the village, you're suggesting that we just cut him loose. What happens if he's alive and you're wrong?" Tsunade asked, as she wiped the shattered glass off of her desk and upon the hard wood floor to be cleaned up when she left that evening.

"Then we will simply have to amend it, IF it does come to that." Koharu stated from the left, adding her own sense into the discussion. However it was Homaru who simply sighed and shook his aged head.

"We are not asking you to give up your search if you choose to pursue it; however those efforts would have to come out of whatever you make as an individual." Homaru stated putting his hands into his sleeves, staring at the Hokage who met his gaze and her honey brown eyes saw a great sadness to them. "I know what it is we ask of you… I had to do the same once a long time ago. But this must happen." He explained, shaking his head.

That response simply brought the other two who accompanied him with an odd look, and left the Hokage somewhat confused. The elderly man knew the consequences of war and what the aftermath often was. And thus he walked forwards and offered her the form, filled out and prepared for Naruto's personal file, listing him as Missing in Action. The Hokage stared at it, and she wanted to tear it to pieces. This was what she wanted to do, but in triage there were often difficult choices to be made. And Tsunade knew what she had to do. She was not going to take any pleasure in it at all.

"You do know what sort of Political Randomifications we may be looking at if I do sign this." Tsunade stated, to which all three of the elders looked towards her with anxious curiosity. "Naruto was instrumental in the reintegration of the Wave economy with the rest of the world. Naruto was the one that convinced Princess Koyuki to return to the throne of the Land of Snow or spring. Whichever they've decided to call it now. And then there is the Sand village. Naruto helped save a lot of lives during that crisis and as I understand it, Gaara is now looking at becoming the next Kazekage. That's the sort of hero that you want to claim as dead?" Tsunade asked, leaning back into her seat once again, before she turned and looked towards the window. And when the council members tried to speak she just simply waved her hand tot hem. "Get out of my office all of you. I'll sign the damn thing when I'm good and drunk because I sure as hell am not signing it sober. Shizune, rework the schedule tomorrow, I'm taking the day off."

-Later that day-

It did not take long for news of the pronunciation that was the confirmed death certificate of Naruto Uzumaki, the holder of the Nine Tailed Demon, Kyuubi, had been signed. The boy was believed dead by that of the Hokage and she was his strongest supporter outside of the friends that the boy had. However for those of the village who did not know who Naruto was, they celebrated. Fireworks lit the night skies; there was public debauchery, joyous songs and various other things. The old building that Naruto once lived in was a ghost of itself. It was thought about the building to be knocked down. However its owner, the Toad Sage Jiraiya, shot that idea down almost immediately.

Hinata Hyuuga was heart broken to the point of where she refused to leave her rooms, and confirming Hiashi's beliefs that his eldest daughter was not suited for the task of being the Heir. Shikamaru had gotten so drunk that his won father started to wonder about his sons' mental health. Chouji and Kiba heard about what had happened from Ino when she visited the hospital about what had recently happened and what the Hokage had signed off upon. Both of the young men took it hard, due to the fact that Naruto was a man that had done everything that he could to help their missions succeed and he was killed off by the target that they were sent to recover, and it ended up that a jounin needed to do the actual recovering.

Neji was comforted by the fact that Gai, Lee and Tenten, his team was their to comfort him on what had happened and what he and the team could not change. Tsunade had gotten extremely drunk, something that her teammate, Jiraiya, had not seen since the death of her younger brother or that of her lover years ago. A time that both remembered well, and did not care for what had repeated. Ayame and Teuchi were saddened and at a loss for what was to happen next. The little ramen stand that they now held, held so many memories of their brightest and greatest customer and rising star.

And yet Kakashi and Sakura were the ones that were at the Training ground, the one where it all began, sipping sake and talking about some of the more outlandish missions that they had had and experienced as a team. "I wonder whatever happened to Tazuna and his village. I mean it was great there and everything. With the bridge done, what do you think?" A question to which Kakashi just choked on his sake, and squirted it out of his mouth laughing, before shaking his head.

"I was actually around that way on my last mission. I stopped in on the way back and they have done something quite creative with the bridge." Kakashi stated as he reached into his vest pouches, touching a two others feeling for something. However upon the last one that he touched he nodded his head in victory before he handed her a picture. A picture of a statue that was fifteen feet tall of Naruto, arms crossed over his chest and being quite intimidating with his cocky grin. "They named the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge." Kakashi stated with a laugh, watching as Sakura spat out her own drink in a laugh.

"They named the bridge after him?"

"Yep. Get's better though. I was on my way back from the Land of Spring, delivering a missive to the Princess there. You remember the one?"

"The stuck up pampered palace brat? Yeah, what about it?"

"She has a Hero's statue made in the four corners of the Capital. One to each member of the Team. But she's got a grand one made in the throne room, from what I saw. Its twenty feet of Marble. And he's got that same goofy grin and crossed arms look on it. I can't help but think that Tazuna likes that stance." Kakashi stated as he handed the pictures that he took of the statues to Sakura to stare at while he drank more booze.

"What makes you think that Tazuna built either of them?"

"Because he told me so. For the hero that inspired the village to help itself again. I ran into him at a bar." Kakashi explained patiently, before he peered down the top of the bottle, before he swung it upside down to reveal the bottle empty. "Sakura. You drank too much." He mumbled as he rooted around the case that he brought with him and pulled out another bottle.

And a thought occurred to her as she looked towards the bottle that Kakashi pulled out and poured them another glass. "Hey what do you think might happen when they find out? I mean Naruto made some pretty big friends while we were a team." Sakura asked as she swirled the liquor around in front of her before she took a sip, as Kakashi thought about the question.

"I'm thinking that there is going to be a lot of political tension from now on. Princess Koyuki has her own ninja village, and she can accept or veto all conditions of the agreements that we've made with her and the Land of Spring. The Daimyo of the Land of Wave owes Naruto the safety and security of his own land to that of Naruto. And he officially wrote the Hokage on that subject." Kakashi replied as he downed another solid drink. "The Village hidden in the Sand doesn't have much choice in the matter though. However, it's only a matter of when Gaara becomes Kazekage. From how I understand it though, Gaara owes Naruto his life…. With Sasuke only on house arrest and still having the ability for an easy life… Yeah. We're looking at some interesting times." He explained sipping his drink again, before he looked towards Sakura as she thought.

"Do you know if they're having a service for Naruto?"

"Not as of yet… There are some disagreements with the cemetery. Apparently they don't want Naruto buried with their dead." Kakashi explained sipping his drink again, and then he chuckled. "The way I understand it is that there are a few noble clans that are more than willing to set aside eight by four by six section of dirt for a man that's saved them during the sound invasion… Gratitude at its best isn't it?" He asked.

"Hey, sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought we were supposed to be training."

"We are." Kakashi stated with a chuckle, before he downed another cup. "We're now testing your liquor intake. It's important to know your limits at diplomatic functions."

"Diplomatic Functions?"

"Especially Diplomatic Functions. Their full of people who smile at you as they plot to stick really long knives in your back, but until they try and kill you, you really can't do anything. Which means that if they are serving drinks, you really don't want to do anything that can seem as though your actions force their plot into motion. Therefore, Drinking is essential! Now shut up and drink."

-The next day-

Sakura regretted the light that came out of the window the next morning. Her head hurt, the light hurt, her body hurt, ever her clothes hurt. It was a thankful miracle that her mother worked that morning, and did not see the condition of her own daughter when she left the house. Of course though, Ino had. "Sakura! My god, you look like you were dragged through a bag of nails!" That alone brought a groan and a shake of Sakura's head. A movement to which she regretted.

"I look that good huh, Ino? Trust me. I feel worse." Sakura reported, squeezing her eyes shut to keep out the sun, while she massaged her temples lightly. "Do me a favour, don't breathe so loud." Sakura mumbled as she walked forwards towards the Hokage Tower. She hadn't had any training with Kakashi that morning and she had been informed that Gai and his team had had a mission, excluding Neji who was still under medical observation.

"Just what were you doing yesterday Sakura?"

"Drinking with Kakashi. We wanted to toast the memory of Naruto at the Training grounds were we all were made a team." Sakura stated, before she just smiled at some of the stories that they had shared. Among her favoured ones that they shared were the ones on the graduating day that they had together. Naruto had transformed into Sasuke, and had made a pass at her trying to find out what she thought of him. Of course when he got that funny look upon his face and ran away, Kakashi had informed her that Naruto had drank milk that was two weeks past its expiration date. That had gotten a laugh out of both of them on what had happened.

"So Forehead, where are you off to now then? Surely your not about to start training again? Not in your condition." Ino questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and gave a stare that said that she had not plan on it. Of course Sakura just smiled sadly and she walked by her, patting her friend upon the shoulder.

"I am Ino. I got myself into this state, I'll work through it." Sakura stated as she walked on, clasping her hands together behind her as she walked on, leaving a very confused Ino in her wake. Ino just pouted before she turned and walked down the street towards the Barbeque stand that she was supposed to meet Asuma and the rest of her team at. Mean while there Sakura walked on towards the Hokage Tower, knowing that she had a day off between her sensei in worse shape than she was and that Gai was out on mission. Up to the top in an elevator and towards Shizune who was working at a desk, looking over various figures that she had before her. Sakura's eyes looked down towards Shizune as she worked, before the older lady took notice of her and smiled.

"Ah, Sakura. How can I help you today?" Shizune questioned as she set aside her folders and folded her hands before her, those black eyes meeting Sakura's jade green ones, and she immediately noticed the bleary eyed look that Sakura had. "Sakura, have you been drinking recently?"

"Uh….."

"Don't even think about lying to me about it, I've seen it far too often with that of the Lady Hokage." Shizune stated as she stood up from her desk, and he moved towards the younger girl, before she reached up and touched the sides of Sakura's head. Before Sakura could even guess at what Shizune was doing, she felt such a great relief pour into her skull. Shizune chuckled as she peered down towards Sakura, before she raised a dark eyebrow. "Better?"

Reluctantly, Sakura nodded her head towards Shizune, bowing her head slightly in shame at having been found out that she had had the worst hangover that she had ever had. The thought never occurred to her that it had been her first one ever. Of course Shizune just chuckled and nodded her head gently, before she walked towards the nearby jug, and poured some fruit juice into it, and then handed it to Sakura who peered down at the strange liquid. "What is it?" The Question made Shizune laugh as she returned to her desk.

"It's a combination of Cranberry Juice and herbs that settle the stomach. In combination to what I did to you just a moment a go, it will help you get through the day." Shizune stated simply and Sakura glanced down at the drink before she sipped it. The Cranberry Juice, yes she could taste the bitterness of it, however the herbs she couldn't taste at all. With a questioning look, Shizune just grinned as she bend forward and collected Tonton, that of the Lady Hokage's pet pig. "You won't taste the herbs at all. It's a remedy that I created for the Lady Hokage. You can imagine her drunken stupor before she has those things given to her." That made Sakura laugh, and she nodded her head in agreement, before she continued to drink the drink.

"Do you know if the Lady Hokage is currently available?"

"Why do you want to know, Sakura?"

"Because she was to begin giving me instruction on Medical Ninjutsu, and help to become a field medic. Or So Kakashi-Sensei explained to me." Sakura stated, and Shizune raised a delicate dark eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm aware of it. But you were to be here for another two days." Shizune stated, tilting her head to the side, wondering what prompted the younger lady to seek out additional training in such a state. "He had best not be neglecting your training again, Sakura. The Hokage gave in to your favour when you asked. I don't think she would do so a second time. And he doesn't have a mission today, so that means that he should be training you right now."

The statement made Sakura laugh and she returned to the jug of fruit juice, and nodded her head in agreement with Shizune. "Today, he would be… But he had more to drink than I did." Sakura stated as she sipped the drink, leaving Shizune more confused than ever. It was no secret that Kakashi occasionally nipped at the booze. But to do so with a student, well, it just was not done. Unless both were drinking, as teammates and comrades toasting and talking about old friends and times when they were far simpler. "We were talking about Naruto."

That simple statement spoke to her everything Shizune needed to know what had gone on, and she could not fault Kakashi or Sakura for talking like they had been over that of booze and good times. Shizune smiled, before she peered down towards that of her scheduling book, and nodded her head in agreement. "The Lady Hokage has an appointment with that of the Sand Village's representative, Garra, at two today. But outside of that, her entire morning is free." Shizune stated as she stood up once again, and moved to the hard wood doors that barred the rest of the world from Tsunade's work space and gently knocked.

"Enter."

And thus the doors opened, and there Tsunade was, looking down towards a paper with a cup of tea in her hand, and continued to glance over the content as Sakura entered the room. When the Hokage noticed who had come in, Tsunade set the piece of paper down and regarded the young pink haired lady with a calculating stare. "What can I do for you today, Sakura?"

"Unfortunately, Kakashi-sensei is not well today. Seeing as I have the day off out of the schedule he set up, I still wished to be doing something. I'm wishing to see if I could begin my medical training this morning." Sakura stated. And Tsunade looked her straight in the eye and she raised an eyebrow to the younger lady.

"I've a question."

"Yes?"

"Have you done any real mourning for your lost teammate, Sakura?" Tsunade stated as she slowly rose up from her spot in the chair before she moved towards one of the red leather couches that she held within n her office for visiting guests and as a more comfortable place to think more troubling things through. But the question brought a small smile to Sakura's face, one that held just a hint of mischief as she gazed at her leader, and then she countered with a question of her own.

"Have You?" And Tsunade paused in mid sitting as she was asked that question, before she looked towards that of the Genin that questioned her. And then she smirked lightly, before she sat down and poured herself some jasmine tea. The elder blonde was impressed by what Sakura had accomplished with Kakashi and that of Gai as well. Her training was finally being taken seriously.

"Touché, Sakura, Touché." Tsunade stated as she poured a second cup of Jasmine tea for that of her guest, remembering her manners to that of her guest. "No I haven't. Though I've signed the paperwork saying that he is. Gaara's right. Naruto can't be killed so easily by that of Sasuke. It's just sad that the elders and the clan heads cannot see that."

"What about Jiraiya's spy network? Surely they have word on him."

"No. There are a lot of blondes out there, and some do bear a striking resemblance to that of Naruto, but none of them are him." Tsunade stated, before she smirked and shook her head, sipping the tea lightly. "Look at me. Adding to your troubles. You came here for a reason, Sakura. What is it?"

"I've come to see if I could start my training in the medical fields. I have the day off, and figured I may as well use it to the best of my abilities."

Tsunade's honey brown eyes met that of Sakura's jade green ones and noticed the seriousness in them. The young girl did not wish to simply allow herself to indulge in the fact that Naruto might actually be dead, and she was throwing herself at her work. Tsunade could not help but smile. She had been doing the same thing. Thanks to the help of the paperwork sorts, her work load was cut by a half. Of course there were other things that needed to meet with her approval as well, but she found herself with considerable more time on her hands. After thinking it over, Tsunade nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree, now is as good a time as any. Though I'm afraid that before you begin any practical study, you're going to need a bit more….. Reading up before I can teach you to do anything more than help with a scrape." Tsunade stated as she slowly rose up and moved towards the bookshelves upon the wall. The ones with all sorts of medical tomes and scrolls. And then she picked one up and nodded her head, before she moved back to the table, setting down a book as thick as Tsunade's grip in front of Sakura. "This is a book on the human body. Its muscles, its bones, its veins, arteries, and organs. They all have a function within the body. Some things, humans can live with out, while other things they can not. Your going toned to finish the first five chapters, and I want a written report upon their contents and your conclusions on them. Also, report to the Hospital, when you've a day off from your training and missions. Medics, no matter of what grade, do get to do things inside of the facility." Tsunade ordered, while Sakura just gapped at the book.

"This is just a bit of reading?" The young girl questioned, before she shook her head in exasperation.

-Chapter end-

Next Chapter: Funeral Politics.


	6. Funeral Politics

Well now, You did not think that I had forgotten about you all now did you? Beleive it or not, I haven't. I'm sorry to say that with my current Internet provider that shall not be named, There have been some issues with connections and such. Thus I'm having to do this through a thrid party network. But rest assured, that my promise to have the sequel going for Naruto and the X-men is in progress as I promised. Just slightly later than what I had planned for.

Now onto the show, Remember people, if I did Own Naruto, do you really think I would be posting my stories on ? I'd be making money off of them to! Hence I don't own it. Or the Marvel Universe where the Original story came from.

With that said Let's get on with the show!

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Naruto and the X-men – Fall of a Hero

Funeral Politics

With the forms signed and documented, it progressed readily fast. She as a leader had sent out word herself to Naruto's friends that he had made throughout the Elemental Nations. A week had passed, and two of the Council members were acting like giddy children, while the third understood her pain and did not seek to annoy her outside of something major. He to understood all to well what it was like to have someone one cared about be lost. Tsunade had insisted that there be booze to help her through the day, and had agreed to allow Shizune to moderate the quantity that she had every day. A week after the reports had been sent out to their allies and friends, Tsunade had walked into her office to see three sealed scrolls there. Each containing a different type of sealed ribbon. Each holding a form of authority and she knew what sort of letters they were.

Instead of grabbing her bottles of liquor from the cabinet, she simply walked towards her private bathroom and kitchen, and opted for some tea. She set a small simple wire mesh and added some Jasmine tea leaves in it. When the water boiled up, she nodded her head and then poured it into a fancy white tea pot with pink lilies painted upon the side. Something that had been given to her by her grandfather, the first Hokage. And then she looked down towards the letters. And it was to early in the day for Shizune to see here drunk out of her mind. She returned

Princess Koyuki of the Lands of Spring and Snow had wrote back immediately expressing her own disappointment in this, and outrage towards the surviving traitor known as Sasuke Uchiha. The way that Tsunade had remembered it, Team Seven as a whole was there, but it seemed to the Princess that Naruto was the one that convinced her to change her ways and to look at life in a far more different light. To her nation though, he was the saviour of the Land of Spring, and that meant that political tensions were now in effect. The lady Hokage sighed and shook her head as she set aside the letter, and sipped her tea. There was little that could be done to appease her.

The Daimyo of the Land of Wave was not so elegant with his words. His outrage at the fact that their own national hero had been sent on a mission where he was killed by the traitor that he was to be bring back. And the fact that the Traitor, Sasuke Uchiha had been allowed to live! The man considered it an insult to himself and to his nation. Economic ties that had been strained between the two nations before the bridge connecting Wave and the Mainland together were flourishing. And after a public announcement to the people there was public rage there. Outside of Political ties that kept a now standing truce between the two nations, sanctions had been passed. No goods would be shipped from Wave to Konoha and a mutual defense treaty had been signed with that of the Lady of the Land of Spring, along with a mutual defence pact had been signed.

That was just peachy, and she was going to rip Danzo's innards out for this little headache that the Council of Elders had dropped on her lap. There was also an added note that there was to be a representative of the people of Wave was coming for the funeral. The subtle fact was that Daimyo was saying that any attack or insult to the representative that he was saying would spark something that they could deal with, but would make them look like the bad guys and they would gain political and military backing. This was a powder keg and someone was trying to light the fuse.

The last was from the Sand Village's leading council until a Kazekage could be named. There was little they could do about the current situation with the people there. The Council had signed papers keeping the truce and the alliance of what they once had with the hidden leaf village. And though the council was indeed disappointed with the actions pertaining with Sasuke, they would not be looking at angering the great nation of Fire Further. They were also sending a representative in the form of Gaara. They did not need to say anything. That boy was the future Kazekage and the fact that they were sending him meant that if they did anything wrong with it, it would mean that there would be certain sanctions. The Hokage had warned the Council that this would happen, but some of the facts were surprising. The thoughts began to come to her mind, and she sighed nodding her head. There was little that could be done for the circumstances, the only thing she could do was salvage diplomatic relations.

And for that she would need help. "Shizune!" The Hokage called, knowing full well that the young lady was out there sorting through the needed paperwork that the paperwork handlers had handed off to her. Mostly missions and intelligence reports. The fact was that there were so few that held any actual intelligence. The young lady in question came rushing through the door, peering around the room, wide eyed trying to find out what was wrong so early in the morning.

"Lady Hokage? Is there something the matter?"

"Indeed, Shizune." Tsunade stated, putting her cup of tea down and gesturing to the letters that laid upon her desk. "I warned the Elders that this would happen. The tension between us and them that it's bound to snap on its own."

"Them? Tension?" Shizune asked questioning, to which the Hokage offered a small annoyed look, before her lips twitched gently having been caught that she had not fully explained the situation to that of her assistant.

"Sufficed to say, Shizune, The Council of Elders have put my ass in a sling without something to hold it up. The Daimyo of Wave and the Council of the Sand Villages are sending representatives. The Daimyo of the Land of Spring herself is coming." Tsunade explained as she shook her head lightly. And then she closed her eyes and pursed her lips in thought. And then without missing a beat she spoke again. "I want you to bring me the heads of the Kimeraki Clan and the Hyuuga Clan. This is to be a diplomatic mission that we will be entertaining, and they are our lead guests. Next bring me Jiraiya and set up a D-Ranked Mission for me. Cleaning the Senju Mansion. I will be entertaining our delegates from the Sand Village."

"Why you, Lady Tsunade? Why not the Nara or the Aburame Clan. I'm sure that they would be able to house the delegates from the Sand."

"They would be able to, that is correct. But I will be handling it." Tsunade stated as she sipped her tea and shook her head lightly. "They are Sending Gaara and his siblings. I trust that you read the mission reports regarding the Sound Sand Invasion?"

"Yes. I have. Orochimaru manipulated that of the Sand Village by killing the Kazekage and taking place. And then he sent Gaara... oh." Shizune stated, realization finally dawning upon her and she bowed her head. Tsunade just smiled and nodded her head.

"And the lights clicks on. I was beginning to wonder." Tsunade stated as she looked down towards the letters and set them to the side. While Shizune was making quick notes on her clipboard, a knock came from the office door, one that made Tsunade very irritated very quickly. Her first appointment was not for at least another hour which meant that there should have been no cause to disrupt her morning routine. With a quick jerk of the head, Shizune moved to the door, and opened it.

There in front of her stood a man, with a long scraggly beard, and an extremely wizened face. His dark eyes were hidden behind half-moon spectacles which stayed upon his crooked nose somehow. The robes and sash that he wore seemed old and out of date in fashion, but nonetheless looked extremely good on the old man, a complexion of dark navy blues and deep forest greens. And then Shizune noticed the mark of office on the man's sash. One that was held by Political Records Office, A branch that handled the record keepings of the major clans, wills and testaments, Political treaties and analyzes, and the small pip showed that he was recognized as the Master Clerk of the holdings. Rumor had it that the last time the Master Clerk had left his office was when he had been called to that Third Hokage's Will Reading, and even then he did not remain for the rest of it.

"Good Morning, my dear. How are you doing this fine morning?" The aged voice spoke out, with such a kindness that reminded Shizune of a grandfather, despite the roughness of it. And Shizune smiled and graced the Grand Clerk with a smile.

"I'm fine thank you. How can I help you?"

"Straight to the point. Not allowing an old man to exploit his small indulgences..." The Old man stated shaking his aged head lightly before he sighed and breathed in, making himself appear twenty years younger. "I am Sorichiru Takamura, Grand Clerk of the Political Office Records, and I've come to speak with the Lady Hokage." He stated and Shizune peered down towards the clip board, checking the appointments. And Tsunade had been correct, there had been no scheduled appointments for another hour.

"I don't see your name on any of the appointments." Shizune stated as she looked up from her clip board to see the face of the old man, who frowned slightly and scratched his beard. It seemed to him that something was now amiss.

"Odd. I sent my assistant to request an appointment with the Hokage yesterday at this time. But nonetheless, I'm afraid that I must in..." The old man began only to stop, when a coughing fit came to him. One to which racked his entire body, and caused him to bend over the waist, while holding the door frame. Worry immediately took over Shizune who took the hand gently and led the elderly man inside, and at a glance the Hokage got up from her high backing chair and assisted her in moving the old man to a sitting position on the couch. When the coughing fit had subsided and the old man regained his breathe did he nod his head towards them. "I thank you my dear. You're most kind in your help."

A comment to which Shizune smiled and nodded her head towards, while the Hokage's honey brown eyes met that of their guests. The look on her face suggested what was to suggest what was about to happen. "Lord Sorichiru. I hate to pry..."

"But pry you must, go on."

"When was the last time you had a complete physical done?"

That question made the old man chuckle and smile, before he shook his head lightly, scratching his beard, while he thought on it. "hmmm. The last time? It was when I took up the position of the Political Office. I remember because that was when I met my wife to be. Yes. That was the last time." He stated with a amused grin on his face, before he looked towards the Hokage dead in the eye. "Nearly fifty eight years ago."

A statement to which even the Hokage's eyes widened towards. Fifty eight years ago, that was the last time he had seen a doctor. And his condition now was in a terrible state. But whatever the Hokage was to say next, the old man held up a hand and shook his head lightly to her. "You need not bother with it. I am a hundred and two years old. My time is coming, and will be coming shortly." The old man stated, smiling towards Shizune who peered at him with a open mouth expression. "My dear, the cow look does not suit you... but is that Jasmine Tea I smell? May I have a bit to sooth the savage beast?" he asked.

The mere asking was what prompted Shizune from standing where she was to move down towards the tea pot, and poured a fresh cup while the Hokage spoke. "I would still like to get you in for a physical. You could have so many more years ahead of you."

"Ah, so good to have the young fretting over the old. Makes me feel important again." The Old man stated with a kind smile, and when the tea was handed to him and he took a small sip. And allowed the tea to linger but a moment, before swallowing it. "I am old and I have lived a life full of contentment. I've seen my children give me grand children, and great grand children have come in as well. I have had two wives in my time, and I have seen many places. If my time is coming, what would be the point?" He asked.

A stubborn fool the man was, but the Hokage knew that she could not force patients to come to her unless it was a life and death situation. She would respect his wishes, and with a nod of her head, she relented. "As you wish, but will you consider it?"

"I shall, my dear, you've no need to worry about that."

"Now, off to business... It is not often that you come out of your office and home to pay respects to anyone, least of all me." Tsunade stated, while she intertwined her fingers in-between one another. "What brings you here? Not for the pleasant company and young ladies to look at."

The sound of the old man's laughter came from his ancient throat and the man had to stop for a moment to catch his breath before he shook his head lightly to her. "Now that was a cruel joke to play on such an old man. tsk, tsk." He commented good naturedly while his ancient hand reached into his robe and pulled out three scrolls, Two baring the undamaged seal of the Third Hokage, the Monkey King, and the third held the same, only opened. "This brought me here, my lady Hokage. You may read the letter that is opened. It was addressed to me by Hiruzen Saurtobi. It will shed light on these things."

Tsunade nodded her head towards them, as she peered down towards the opened letter and opened it, to reveal the Hokage's handwriting and then she began to read out loud.

_My good friend. _

_I ask that you hold onto these, for me. They are of importance. Keep them hidden. Keep them safe. Do not speak of them to anyone. Please return them to me when I ask... But if something should happen to me, give them to Naruto Uzumaki when he reaches Sixteen or the Rank of Chuunin. _

_Hiruzen._

"Vague. Do you know what are in these scrolls?"

"I do, at his will reading, he enclosed a letter and small package to me, and a portion of his last will and testament that has remained hidden until one of his conditions were met. One to which I burned immediately because of the contents would reveal Hiruzen's last playing hand. But it gave me enough to know what is in the scrolls. Records, revolving around that of the last Namikaze, Minato, The immigration and wedding of Kushina Uzumaki, and their relationship to that of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

Silence came from the room's occupants, and then Tsunade jerked head to look towards that of Shizune and she nodded her head towards the door. Something to which the Apprentice immediately took care of. She looked towards the ANBU guards and she nodded her head to them. "Go and Take Lunch. Now. We will manage for a time. And bring the Hokage back some imported shrimp from that new Sea food Restaurant on the outskirts of the village." She ordered, and the ANBU immediately moved off, not bothering to question the orders of the Hokage's Apprentice. When they were gone, she locked the door and moved to the old recording device and started to play music to add more interruption to any listening devices in the room. Such precautions the old man raised an eyebrow to.

"Are such measures needed?"

"Naruto has just as many enemies as a corpse as he had when he was alive." Tsunade stated as she broke the seal on the smaller scroll on the table, while also taking a sip from a cup of tea that Shizune had provided. But what she saw gave her pause, as her honey brown eyes narrowed, before she set that one to the side, and then unrolled the second. The various runes that she was able to make out were those that were used for sealing scrolls. Further unrolling produced a simple piece of paper, revealing an inventory of what was all there. It was then Tsunade's head snapped up and looked towards the Master Clerk and the look her eyes was enough to give the ancient man pause.

"I need your help." She stated to him, which gave the old man a feeling of dread, while nodding his head, the only thought at that moment was what did his old friend get him into.

A summons had gone out, to the Elder Council members, to the Clan Heads, and the Civilian Representatives. The place had been the grand Council Hall. The very same where the last Uchiha had been tried and found guilty of treason. High white walls extended upwards, and upon the back wall stood the statues of the great ones, the Four Hokages. And the only one that had yet to arrive was the one that had called the meeting in the first place. Tsunade Senju herself. Time was warring on while most thought about what could have been so important to call a summons. Even the Last Uchiha had been asked to participate in the debating's. Danzo was the one that was being the less patient of the three. His Root agents across the Elemental Nations were sending word to him as they sat there and did nothing.

Hiashi Hyuuga took his seat to the side of the Hokage's chair, as was the Hyuuga's right being one of the founding three clans of the Village. If he noticed that Sasuke had taken the left hand seat to the Hokage's chair, he did not show his displeasure. Inochi and Choza who were the heads of their own clans at that point in time were seated next to the Uchiha, and there was a growing distaste for him. Shikaku though, gave his best impression of not giving a damn, leaning back into his chair, and peering up to the roof. The Abruame clan head seemed neutral towards the Uchiha head, though their clan took sides in anything very rarely.

The ones that seemed to be making the most noise though, were the Heir to the Kimeraki Clan, Sorata, who stood in place of his Father, Feng. And Tsume Inuzuka. Both were exchanging rather perverse jokes about some of the funniest things that they had had to deal with while they were in the field. Sorata had once fallen off of his dragon and into Pig pen. That had been one of the most embarrassing moments of his career because it also happened to be how he and his three year long girlfriend broke up. Tsume on the other hand had been hunting with her own familiar around the forest of Death during her Chunnin exams. Turns out what the two were hunting a rather large twelve foot tall Mountain lion which sent them running in the opposite direction when it noticed where they were and decided to try and eat them.

Both were about to get into some of the more recent chaos that they had gotten into, when Danzo slammed his cane upon the ground and stood up, moving towards the door. Whether he was upset or not, the two could not tell. But Sorata turned his head to look towards the Head of the Inuzuka clan and blinked. "What's gotten into the cripple? Someone use the Private ointment or something?"

A question to which made the older woman snort into the bottle of water that she had been drinking. Any further comment was drowned out by the doors slamming open, missing Danzo's face by mere inches and there stood the Hokage in all her radiance as she brushed past Danzo without so much as a second glance. And was escorted by that of Head of the Political Records Office and her personal Assistant, Shizune who was staggering this way and that to keep the papers that she had with in her arms steady. "My apologies for my lateness. I had figured that the copying procedure would have taken less time." Tsuande stated as she took her place on the Hokage's chair, eyeing the Uchiha at her side with his guards on either side of him.

Danzo immediately took the point on the questioning when he turned and looked towards the Hokage, which seemed to be fiddling through a set of papers in front of her then. "I trust that you have a reason to call such a last minute meeting without consulting the Elders?"

"I do… And I don't need to consult the elders on shit. You exist to advise and serve. Not the other way around. Now sit down" Tsunade stated, her honey brown eyes glancing up from the papers to meet with Danzo's lone eye, and the edge to them was seen by all. Tsume turned her head to her counterpart and partner in Drunken Chaos, Sorata and leaned in.

"She's Pissed."

"Yep." Sorata whispered back, as he watched the Hokage picked up a series of folders and nodded her head. She was ready. Danzo returned to his seat, his face frowning and the look in his eye said that he did not like the surprises that were coming now. Of course Sorata mimicked the man and turned to look towards Tsume who shoved him into the Aburamae Clan head. The man turned, stared at them with that long blank stare, to which Sorata slowly apologized by raising his hands and shaking his head. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

"Okay... This is probably going to be a drag and I'm going to live to regret this..." Shikaku stated, as he lowered his chair back on all four of its legs before he turned his scarred face so that way his black eyes could meet with hers. "... What's this all about?"

"Simple. This embodiment of Council Elders, Clan Heads, and Guild Representatives have allowed the son of a great hero to be shunned, hated, and emotionally damaged to the point of criminal neglect." Tsunade stated as she set the file down beside her and then looked towards Shizune who took the silent que to start passing out the files that she had brought in with her. Of course though, what the Hokage was suggesting was something that made them all so still and silent that one could have heard the proverbial cricket chirp had it not been for Shizune's pattering feet.

Since it had been Shikaku that had started the conversation, he felt it his responsibility to continue, and he laced his fingers together, peering at the Hokage right over them. "That's something that should be handled by the local authorities then. Why drag the whole council and guild representatives into it. Whose Son has been erred upon?"

A smile came to the Hokage's lips, one that was neither friendly nor inviting. It was one that one used when they were stalking prey, and with her skills and strengths at her disposal it scarred the guild representatives. "That's odd that you ask that, Nara... After all he did bare such a resemblance to his father, Minato Namikaze." She stated and the whole place was up in an uproar. Some were saying that their hero had never been married. Some had claimed that the Hokage's charges were fraud. But for several of the Clan heads, they knew it could have been possible for those that had actually known the Forth Hokage. it could have been, but there was no real evidence to suggest that the man had had a sweetheart in his life, or that he even had a kid.

When the noise had become too much for someone to bare though, it was not the Hokage that silenced them, but that of the Aburame Clan, who brought his fingers to his lips and blew. The whistle that he produced was loud and shrill, one that aggravated Tsume to no end who had to cover her ears while Sorata was busy rubbing the left one to attempt to clear out the sound that rang in his ears. "Silence." Was the simple statement that came from the Abruame Clan head, Shibi, who had been known for waiting and being patient. But at that moment, it seemed the man wanted to know more about this current crisis. "Lady Hokage. You say that the village has been negligent to the Son of the Forth. This is a serious matter. Who is the child in question, and what evidence to you bring to support this argument?"

"Glad that you have asked that. To begin, I will introduce the man that gave me the evidence in question. May I present Sorichiru Takamura, Grand Clerk of the Political Office Records." She stated to the old man who had been sitting in a comfortable chair, his hands folded in front of him and upon the top of his robes. When introduced he stood up and nodded his head to them.

"It is a pleasure to speak within this political assembly again." The elderly man stated and he looked towards that of the guard and gestured him forwards. "Can you send word to my assistants outside, that the items that I requested will be needed shortly, and on your way back, could you possibly bring some Jasmine Tea? It is my favourite." He asked, the man nodded his head and bolted from the dome, whether he wanted to get out of the tension or rush back to see the conclusion was anyone's guess. And that was whent he elderly man spoke. "To say this, I must now reveal a secret that I have been keeping since before the death of my dear friend, Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. Just after the fall of the Kyuubi, Hiruzen gave to me two scrolls, and a letter. Ones that I was to keep to myself at all time. The letter I read immediately."

"What was within the letter?" Choza asked, his interest peaked now that the Third Hokage had been introduced into the matter at hand.

"The Letter was a request. A request asking me to keep the scrolls that I had received secret, until he asked for them again." The elderly stated back, as he moved down to the floor where he could turn and regard all. "At the time, I did not know of their contents, other than my friend was asking for my help. Thus I did as I was requested of and spoke naught of it. At the will reading of the Third Hokage, The records will show that I was given a letter, to remain sealed at all times and to be read only in private. After which I received my instructions. The Letter's contents I shall explain.

"The Hokage had asked me to keep the scrolls that he had given me, hidden until one of three things occurred. One that Naruto Uzumaki reaches sixteen and, or the Rank of Chuunin. Or in the light of his untimely death, I was to present them to the Hokage reigning at the time. Unfortunately the latter has happened. The letter also enclosed a vague list of items that were within these scrolls. Medical Records, Journals, A birth certificate, Blood Samples from three parties at the time, even photographs that were taken just shortly after the birth of the Forth Hokage's son, as well as a copy that bare the Hokage's seal, showing what he had altered at his own hand."

The scoffing sound was what came after the old man finished. One that came from that of the Elder Danzo whose old face was formed into that of a snarl. "And we've just your word that this is what those words have stated?" The challenge was evident and Sorichiru's eyes narrowed to slits. Even at his seasoned age, the older man was still had intimidating qualities.

"You dare question me, given my credentials and position? Shall we speak of what you approached me of after the death of the Third Hokage?" The old man challenged back, that was something that Danzo to narrowed his eyes towards. "I'm sure that the Fifth Hokage would indeed like to find out what you've been seeking and never finding in the records vaults."

"Enough." Shibi Aburame stated, his hands staying in front of him during the progression. "Danzo's questioning is taking us away from our original purpose here. I will accept the word of Sorichiru as Fact, given his outstanding service records, during his terms of Ninja Service and that of his political career as well. You've presented your word, do you have anything to add, Grand Clerk?"

"Not at this time."

"Then let us move on to the records that you've mentioned. You've hinted that the Hokage has them?" The Aburame Clan Head asked, and at the nod of the Hokage, she gestured to the files that her assistant was currently still handing out.

"There are copies of Original's there. The Originals though... They are in a safe place right now." Tsuande stated as she watched as the Representatives opened their folders and saw the first thing on them. A birth Certificate, and then one that had been altered by the Hokage after it. The First was naming Kushina Uzumaki, mother, and Minato Namikaze, Father, were the parents of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Man... this is turning out to be so troublesome." Shikaku stated as he closed his eyes and put his head into the palm of his hand. There it was. The facts of the Birth certificate were there. The witness of the birth was signed and sealed by a friend of the family and the doctor there was listed as well.

"This alone proves nothing. The fact that the Third Hokage has tampered with the documents, has put this into suspect." Elder Hakuda stated as she slapped the folder down in front of her, and the sudden jerked switched the page for her. One that revealed a blood test and comparison. Two different times, on that had been done at the birth, another that had been done just earlier that day. Hakuda's eyes widened at that, and Tsunade could not help but chuckle.

"No. Alone it does not. However a blood test does. What the scrolls kept were the blood samples of Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. We were able to compare everything to what we have on file, and it is completely identical." Tsunade stated as she watched the guard return with Sorichiru's Jasmine tea, and saw the content smile on the old man's face. It was indeed a series of pleasant events. "The Hospital in question was able to prove that as well. The Konoha Hospital kept many of the records on file, and many more samples of blood for identification purposes. It's only natural that they would keep the files and blood analyze on hand, just in case such events were to occur."

Thus the council began to murmur about itself, undoubtedly unimpressed with the turn of events. If it was one thing that they cherished more than the last Uchiha, it was the Forth Hokage. From the evidence provided, the son of the Forth had been greatly wronged, to the point of where they were now responsible for it. The heads of the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimiji Clans were beside themselves. With their own grief did they turn such a blind eye to what the boy looked like. The resemblance was beyond uncanny. They were a mirror image of one another at that age. And they had not stepped in to do anything, or even investigate anything regarding the boy.

The Hyuuga clan head though, he simply set his forehead into his one hand gracefully hiding the great unease that he felt. Hiashi Hyuuga had been on Minato's team before the man had been apprenticed to Jiraiya. He, Minato and Tsume. He felt like such an idiot. He had believed the story that the Third had told them from the beginning, not bothering to question the fact that the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes when it happened. The Third had named him an orphaned baby that Minato had used to save the village. He had known the man all his life and he kept the fact that he had a wife and child a secret from even him. Twice more the fool he played! He would admit that he had wronged the boy terribly so.

The Kimeraki Clan heir though, when he received the news, his initial expression was outrage. Not at the event going on, but by the sheer and utter stupidity of the others around him. The hero that had brought his clan, his family, into the village and gave them a place upon that clan council. He did not like that in the least, but by the looks of even the elders, they to did not know of this. So the Third had done this damage on his own. Later he vowed that he would get drunk and piss on the old man's grave stone. Just for the anger and frustration that the man now caused.

Danzo was secretly at war with himself. He did not like the fact that he had not known such a thing had existed, and that Hiruzen, even in his grave, had still one last hand to play. A grievously blowing hand for him to deal with. However there was another side to the argument. With the Clan heir deceased they as a council could liquefy the belongings and transfer the funds into their accounts to be used for all matters of things. And the wealth of knowledge with in that great Namikaze Manor would place him in the poll position for the Hokage spot. There was no down side that he could immdiately foresee. But had to wonder, what was in it for the Hokage? He had figured that she wanted the fact that public humiliation for the village and it's leaders would be enough, the way that they treated the son of the Forth Hokage.

When Danzo stomped his cane, it echoed through the hall, silencing the others and their inner thoughts. Standing up he spoke, taking the initiative for that of the Council of Elders. "Although I to find this news disturbing. I motion that we now liquefy the assets of the Namikaze clan, and place the lands and possessions under the care of Konoha's Council, to reinforce our economy and rebuilding efforts." Some began to murmur in the motion, but a clapping silenced them. One that belonged to that of Tsunade, who could not help but glare at the man.

"Well spoken, Elder Danzo. Truly you seem to regret your idiotic moves against Naruto... But there can only be one issue addressed by the assembly at a time. And that Motion is still in my possession." Tsunade stated as she rose up and looked towards the other hears, to which her honey brown eyes narrowed to dark brown slits. All got the idea; anyone that disagreed with her would be swept away like a breeze sweeping away a leaf. "My motion is to Recognize Naruto Uzumaki as the heir and head of the Namikaze Clan. To be Named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Is there a second."

Hiashi Hyuuga had began to stand only to pause when a voice rang out before his own. "I second." All in the hall, including the Hokage, turned to regard the speaker, and there he sat, Sasuke Uchiha, his fingers intertwined in front of him, peering down towards the Hokage, and she up at him. "I, Sasuke Uchiha, Second. Have someone take the vote." The staring contest continued onwards, while Danzo looked towards the boy. What sort of game was being played between the two. But the unblinking stare down between the Hokage and the last Uchiha continued onwards, before she nodded her head in consent.

That was where the female council member stood up, slamming her palm upon the front of her desk. "This cannot be allowed. The Boy was found guilty of his crimes and was stripped of all privilege's here. The fact that he is here is a farce in and of itself!" The elderly lady accused. But the cool look that Sasuke gave her showed that he had a card still in play.

"Wrong." Sasuke stated as he intertwined his fingers in front of his face, masking the lower half of his mouth. "I was stripped of all Ninja ranks and duties and given house arrest without an effective end date, to which the Hokage has allowed me to attend here. With written consent. Never were the Uchiha Clan's rights to the clan council revoked. I second it. Do you wish to challenge on other grounds?"

The tension in the room doubled, but the silence shouted that they had to concede the fact that the boy was right in that. He had the right to second any motion, given his status as the current Clan Head. After a moment of thinking, the Hokage nodded her head in agreement.

"There is a second. Sorichiru, none can doubt your honour in this. Would you please take the vote." The Hokage asked as she handed him a pad and pen, to which he graciously accepted with a nod of his head.

"Of course, Lady Hokage. Let the records show that I, Sorichiru Takamura, shall take the tally. All in favour." He asked. Sasuke Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, Choza Akamichi, Inochi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, and Sorata Kimeraki all put up their hands. The Tally also continued to include the Hokage, and two of the guild representatives, the one representing the shipping and building guilds, and the other handling the food industries.

The Record was taken and etched down upon the paper, as well as the tally total, before the ancient man spoke up again. "All against." The Council of Elders put up their hands, and the remaining four members of the Guild Representatives. And there it was. Sorichiru Takamura nodded his head. "Unless my count is wrong, The count is Eleven for and Seven against. The Motion passes to allow Naruto Uzumaki to become known as the heir and title holder of the Namikaze estates, and that his real name be known and shown in the records as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The old man stated as he turned to the scribe and nodded his head towards her. "I will be wishing a copy of this."

The Hokage nodded his head before Danzo tapped his cane against the ground, silencing the chatter once again. "Now that the Lady Hokage has now successfully carried her motion and the Namikaze heir has been made known, I now put to the floor of the Notion of Liquefying the Namikaze estates and assets..."

"You don't have the power to do that." Tsunade stated as she put her feet up on her desk and crossed them, while placing her hands behind her head, peering over to that of the Elder in question who gazed at her.

"I don't see how you can stop it from happening, Lady Hokage." Danzo stated, keeping a neutral tone while his black eye peered towards her, wondering what she had done.

"Oh, but I do. The Namikaze estates are to be held in trust. To be used for foreign dignitaries and diplomatic corps if needed, Approved by the Hokage herself." Tsunade stated before she peered down towards three scrolls, gesturing to them. "These are the correspondences of three nation leaders who will be sending their representatives to oversee Naruto's Burial. Not only that, but I've ensured that the Daimyo of the Land of Fire has been made aware… To say that one of his close and long times friends family was neglected by us is somewhat of an outrage, and is supporting the ideal. If you wish to push the matter Danzo, I would suggest that you consult him first. He'll be sending a representative to the funeral as well. Feel free to do something about it then."

The silence that came from the elders was intense, while the chuckles escaped from the Clan Heads, a smirk from Hiashi Hyuuga, and full blown laughter from that of Tsume Inuzuka. To Danzo it was an outrage, A slap to his face and a successful one at that. That she had contacted the Daimyo of Fire, and that there were several other nations that were coming as well, ensured that if the motion were passed against their hero's, it would not end well. The Council of Elders though, was divided. The old man seemed to be deeply amused by the turn of events, and the last Member of the council seemed deeply indifferent. As though one saw bad manners but there was nothing that she could do about it.

Danzo was left with only one viable course of action. As an advisor, as she so readily pointed out once, that he could only advise. Ultimately she could use her authority, counter order everything that the council would elect, and make it more difficult for her in the longer run. So what faced him now was either concede defeat about this matter now, or fight and lose later. To save time and effort he nodded his head to the Hokage, before he took his seat again.

The Council then drifted on towards the information that they had received about the Land of Wave and the Land of Spring and it's Ninja Force signing a mutual defense treaty. There was nothing that they could do, and Tsunade had pointed out to the clan heads that she had told the Council members that this is what would happen. An argument that went into an outrage that the Last Namikaze was now decreed dead and his skills or lack of was on their heads. There was plenty of blame to go around, and when Sasuke was brought into the argument, he was oddly silent for what he was accused of. The meeting ended with those two things, the naming of the heir, and the protection of the Namikaze estates, even for a little while. When they all began to file out, Tsunade and Sasuke locked eyes, and they knew what was to come. The Guards of course seemed oddly uncomfortable to it.

With a wave of the hand, Tsunade dismissed them, and they eagerly left out the doors to be waiting there. "Why?" That simple question was enough for Sasuke to raise an eyebrow to her, and then he just sighed and shook his head lightly to her.

"It's Complicated."

"Then un-complicate it." Tsunade stated as she rose up, her grip shattering the armrest that she used to stand. It was clear to him that she wanted the answers to questions that he did not fully realize at the moment.

"I didn't hate Naruto."

"Evidence proves differently." Tsunade stated, her honey brown eyes narrowing once again on the Uchiha's head.

"Evidence can go to hell for all I care. I didn't hate Naruto." Sasuke stated as he looked back to her and his dark eyes narrowed. "I didn't hate him. He was far closer to me than my brother. But to get the power that I needed to kill Itachi, Naruto was the obstacle in the way... I did this so that way Naruto can have a place here and with respect."

"So you didn't do it to get in my good graces then?"

"Think what you will, Hokage. But you would be wrong if I wanted him to die alone and family-less... I wanted the power to kill Itachi. To be the Avenger of my clan. But Killing Naruto... no. I did not want that." He stated as he rose up from his chair and shook his head, turning away from the Hokage as he did so and headed towards the door. "Believe or don't believe, that's your problem." He stated as he joined his guard escort.

And at that he left, leaving behind him an extremely confused and annoyed Hokage.

Word had gotten out quickly that Naruto had been the last Namikaze and the heir to a great legacy. The population had been up in a roar about that. Half of those that began to believe in Naruto were beyond shocked and almost disgusted with themselves and their actions. Had they had known they would have acted differently, the Ninja population were the most understanding, even going so far as to defend him against those that belittled Naruto's name in front of them. The other half would not change their stances, The village demon was still the village demon. Just because the demon had a father and mother that whelped him and made him as he was now did not sway them.

The Hokage one day, had to severely reprimand the Kimeraki Clan Heir, Sorata, Kakashi, Sakura, and Rock Lee. Apparently they had all gone out for a dinner of sorts. Each going to the same restaurant and had no plans at all. In five minutes when they all joined together, Those four were the only one's standing in their corner, a mass of patrons around them. At seven minutes later, the bar had been set on fire. At Fifteen minutes the Owner and bartender had been thrown out side from the second level. At seventeen minutes the Fire fighting team had arrived putting out the fire and hosing down the four ninja in question. Reprimands, Damage, Medical Bills. That was what the Village was being sued for because of the lack of discipline that she gave to her subordinates.

Though secretly she was indeed pleased, she granted the money to be taken out of her personal accounts to arrange a settlement, on the provision that the owner, his family, and his bartenders family leave the village by weeks end. It was rumoured that the owner of the said bar had to be admitted to the Konoha Hospital a second time, for a broken jaw. He and his family left shortly after that. it was the day after that though, that the representative of the Land of Waves arrived with that of his entourage. Which consisted of about three hundred people. Tsunade had gotten word that they were on the way, and had sent for the Kimeraki Clan Representative to meet her at the North Gate. Again Sorata had arrived in place of his father, his hands in his pockets and his blue eyes holding a mirth up until he saw what he had been summoned for. He took his place gracefully at the side of the Hokage before he leaned in.

"I'm going to hit you with something really heavy really soon. What the hell is this?" Sorata mumbled through gritted teeth, a comment to which the Hokage smiled and shook her head lightly. Oh she had anticipated that statement, and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I was told a representative was coming. Not how many. I'll write the Lord of Wave and inform him of what this is. I doubt he'll offer any sort of compensation though with how the political situation is around this." Tsunade replied with the same hushed tone, before she patted his shoulder lightly. "So be a man, and quit your bitching. I'll dig into the food stores that we have around the village and get some food for the people that we have to feed now. I trust you've lodgings?"

"For most if not all, but we will need to clean up some of the older quarters. I need a priority mission to get that place cleaned up and human habitable. The More the merrier." He replied and she nodded her head. It was a fair compensation, though she had yet to hear that he would not hit her with that really heavy object yet and that gave her pause for worry. But still what he asked in return for what she had now asked of him, it was a fair compromise, even if she did end up hurting him in the end of it all. It was not long before the progress had reached the gates and the man at the head of them.

One man stood at the head of them, and behind him was a small boy with a grey bucket hat with what seemed to be a permanent sour face on. The other was what seemed to be a common house wife, dressed in a simple kimono, with a green and red floral pattern. Long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail and though she had beautiful black eyes, what reflected in them was a deep sorrow and pity for those in the village. A look that Tsunade found disturbing. But the man at the head of it all, was a elderly man with a greying goatee, dark eyes hidden behind spectacles and he covered his greying hair and bald crown with a simple stick hat. The way the man held himself, he was coarse, unrefined and not pleased at all. And evidently in charge.

Approaching the village gates, the two that followed him stayed at the entry way while the old man approached the blonde haired Hokage, his frown deepening as he approached. "Greetings. I'm.."

"Can it." The man stated, to which the Hokage immediately was taken aback by the sudden rude and extremely bad manners of the man. Before she could even speak about that, the man ploughed over her. "I'm Tazuna. The builder of the Great Naruto Bridge, and behind me is the village of the wave that connects the to the mainland because of it. Because of what Naruto has done for our people. We've all come for our respects to our nations hero. Those that can be spared that is. I ain't in the mood for false smiles, poor jokes and even faker apologies."

There Sorata was just attempting to hold in his laughter and had been failing miserably given the snorts and snickers that escaped the man. He laughed too much, and at her expense, she could only narrow her honey brown eyes. "What's so funny?"

"He is." Sorata replied as he looked up to Tazuna who could not help but glare at him and the Kimeraki Heir just simply shook his head lightly to him. "No offense, but what you just did was far better poisoning her food. Not as great, but, strangely, just as satisfying. For that you and your people are crashing at the Kimeraki compound. Hope you all brought your own booze, i do not share. Also I was expecting a extremely smaller number of people I was going to be entertaining, so It will take some time in order to secure lodgings." Sorata stated before he waved to the people in the back and began the walk down the ways, leaving Tsunade extremely annoyed and confused while Asuma approached her from behind.

"Did you ever get around to actually explaining to them what the plan was?" He asked, and Tsunade just sighed and shook her head. She was going to have to double the patrols around the village and ensure that they had orders not to hurt the visiting villagers unless they were left with no other choice. This up coming week was proving to be far more tiring than what she had hoped for.

The very next morning the Damiyo of the Land of Wave herself, Lady Kazehana, had arrived with her group of fifty jounin from the Village hidden within the Snow. Truth be told, she did not know that that village had possessed so many when she last visited. But it was little wonder that they did under the guidance of a true ruler. Hiashi Hyuuga had been made aware, but due to clan Politics was unable to attend the initial greeting of the Daimyo as he should have. Hinata was still indisposed to the point of where it was a struggle for Kurenai to get her out of her own home to see friends and loved ones. So beside her was that of Neji Hyuuga, A genin who had been remarkable within the Chuunin exams, though still recovering from his fight in the mission to recover Sasuke. He stood tall and proud his dominate hand with in a sling, his long brown hair swaying with the wind as he looked towards the coming people.

"Hokage-Sama... I have a question."

"Hmmm?"

"What are the funeral arrangements now that he is Namikaze?" Neji asked, and Tsunade cuold not supress thesmall smile that graced her face.

"I'm going to put him home, with his family." She replied, and Neji nodded and said nothing more. It was clear to Tsuande that Naruto had impacted the life of Neji quite enormously. Honey brown eyes turned to look towards the people that escorted the carrying pavilion to the gates, and when they were ordered to set it down, a woman with a tanned face, dressed in a simple kimono that was a deep navy blue with golden edges. Theirs eyes met, and though sadness reflected in the Daimyos' there was that of a steel and a fuming anger beneath them. The Hokage already knew that there were political ramifications, which meant that if something happened here, they could be looking at a war.

"Greetings Hokage-Sama. I am Koyuki Kazehana , Daimyo of the Land of Spring and this is my escort and good friend, the leader of the Village hidden in the snow, Shinji, who had graciously accepted my invitation to attend." The Daimyo stated, gesturing to the side of the carriage where the man stood, with a long white cloak of fur, and knockout whit eyes. The man simply bowed towards her and to no one else. Thus the Hokage returned the bow and then looked towards those that escorted her.

"This is my predecessors son, Asuma Saratobi, Jounin Instructor. And this is the representative of the Hyuuga clan, Neji Hyuuga." The Hokage introduced, and to which Neji bowed, despite his discomfort with the motion.

"I offer my sincerest apologies that our clan head could not be here. He was called away to a meeting, and he has sent me in his stead."

The Daimyo regarded him for a moment, and her black brows furrowed together as though she were trying to remember something. And then the young acting Daimyo nodded her head. "Ah yes. You're the one that Naruto boasted about beating during the Chunnin exams." The Daimyo stated as she put her delicate hands back into the wide sleeves of her kimono keeping her face neutral. Despite himself though, Neji could not suppress the small smile that graced his face as he rose up.

"Indeed. He beat me and defied Fate all in the same day." Neji explained, holding up his hand indicating that he did not mean any offence. "My Clan Head offers his estate as the personal residence of you and your company of men, if you so choose, and for as long as your remain within the walls of Konoha."

"Your hospitality is noted." The Daimyo stated and to which the young lady turned to regard the leader of the Snow Village again and the man nodded his head. "We Accept your generous offer." The Daimyo stated before she re-entered her pavilion. She sat down on the many cushions and pillows that she had, the silks that she wore drifting outwards, and then she spoke. "You may lead on when you're ready." And thus Neji Hyuuga bowed again, and turned and left, moving forwards, not bothering to see the look of astonishment that the Hokage and the Saratobi heir had on their faces. If the young man had even noticed the arrogance of the young lady that came to their doors, he did not seem to notice or even flinch at it.

The last delegation that the Hokage had been expecting was that of the Sand Ninja. Gaara, the leading runner for that of the seat of the Kazkage, and that of two others. At the gate though, The Hokage, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kakashi, Sorata and Gai were all there, along with a contingent of ANBU black operatives hiding in the shadows greeted Gaara and his two contingents. When Temari's eyes locked with that of Sorata's form, the Hokage could have sworn that she had felt the temperature drop. And yet there man was man, grinning like a lunatic, his blue eyes hidden behind that of a pair of sunglasses, with his long blue dread locks swaying with the wind. Despite the obvious tension that was resonating from Temari, The man seemed completely ate ease.

"Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro of the Sand. I, Tsuande Senju, welcome you to the Village Hidden within the Leaves. I will be your host for the remainder of your stay." Tsuande stated as she bowed before them, and they in turn did so as well. But rather than Gaara who headed the group who spoke, it was his sister Temari.

"We are honoured to be allowed to come back here. And that you would allow us to reside within your clan's home." Temari stated, while Kankuro rubbed his stomach and chose that moment to speak.

"Where's the food? I'm starved!" The painted teenager whined, and Temari fixed a glare on Kankuro that spoke exactly what she was thinking. _~Screw this up and I will set you ablaze.~ _Fortunately for his sake, Kankuro's realization of impending beating had been well received and the man bowed his head forwards towards the Hokage who saw something different with her eyes. For a moment, those Honey brown eyes thought that she had seen an after image of Naruto, who had no problem at all in declaring what he wanted. A thought that brought a small smile to her face before she shook her head.

"It is alright. People need to eat to grow, especially little boys." Tsunade stated, that sad smile turning into a bit of a mocking one, and regarded Temari who gaped at her for a moment and then to grinned. Gaara still looked unmoved towards the scene other than fixing that blank stare that he perfected onto that of the Hokage. Honey brown met green and then she nodded her head lightly as she turned and began to walk. "Keep up, please."

The pathways to the Senju Clan Mansion were straight forward and through the business section of the village. And there were several shops that the two older siblings eyed. One was one of the fashion stores and hair styles. Another, the weapon and machine part selection. But it was neither Temari or Kankuro that spoke to their lead. "You don't trust us."

The monotone voice that simple sentence came from spoke volumes to the host, who turned her head to regard Jiraiya who had been peering down at the hoes of his latest novel, and shook his head. There had been little point in denying it now, considering that the ANBU had been spotted and that the Jounin that accompanied them to the Senju Clan Mansion were obvious. Tsunade stopped and turned to regard Gaara meeting his gaze dead on. "It's not that I don't trust you. That is personal." She stated as she looked up to the darkening sky, and watched the clouds. "But I, as a leader, cannot allow personal feelings to coincide with any decision that I make on behalf of the village. So the rank and position that I hold doesn't allow me such niceties."

The statement had been enough. Understanding passed through Gaara's eyes, while Temari's own held a deep sadness to them. Kankuro though, he looked frustrated and confused. Tsunade knew what was to come, and rather than stopping it before the boy could speak, she allowed it. She knew the learning habits of many were as diverse as the elemental nations. "But why don't you? I mean, I was there when the body of our leader was discovered. I was there at the decision for them to tell you and to make amends between them. Why don't you trust us?"

"Think of it this way, and immediately respond. Say you saw two boys playing. And having fun, having a good time. Laughter and pranks and jokes." Tsunade stated as she looked towards Kankuro and she raised an eyebrow to him. "Now one boy grabs another's toy and rips it in half, whether by accident or on purpose. The friendship does continues. But does the trust happen right away?"

Understanding then flashed in Kankuro's eyes, and he bowed his head in shame while Temari placed a hand upon his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. And thus the Hokage nodded her head, as she reached out and gently lifted Kankuro's face to look up at hers. Eye met eye, and she gave a small sad smile. "So you see, the position does not allow me to fully trust you, but this works two ways. The ANBU that I have following us are to be security only. Your security."

"You don't just fear us, You fear for us." Temari provided and the Hokage nodded her head as she turned and walked forwards, dismissing those that accompanied her to the gates with just a small nod of her head and hand, while Jiriaya just stood there crossing his arms and looking on. In shock or in awe, it was little difference. Tsunade had shown that she still had the maternal instincts that she had been born with. Even after such losses.

"You represent something to the village. Danger, Enemy, Death. These three things many of these people know of, and have had far too much of. Thus, they may take matters into their own hands. Especially with us only being a short time out of the invasion. This I cannot allow, but rather than declare Martial Law and banish them to their homes for something that had not committed yet, I felt this option was better." Tsunade stated and wit out further explanation she moved forwards, towards the ancestral home of her forefathers, his honey brown eyes peering at a statue as they passed. One of her Grand Father, The First Hokage.

_'What would you have done in my place?' _She wondered.

She received no reply.

Chapter End.

Well now, I finally found a use for Sasuke. A small one, but one nonetheless. And reviewing the series. Naruto and Sasuke do fight a lot. And I do mean a lot. evening going of using killer techniques. But their friendship? The connection? Completely Gone? No. In any case, don't forget to Review.

Falcon S. Kimeraki


	7. Good Bye Old Friend

Naruto – Fall of a Hero

Good-Bye Old Friend

Two days passed since the arrival of the final delegates for the funeral, Tsunade lead the progression down the pathways of Konoha, Heads and heirs of clans showed up. The Civilians did not bother hiding their own disdain for what the visitors and some of the greatest people there were leading the. However thanks to the preparations that the Hokage did post before the representatives arrived did the trick for sure. There had only been two fist fights and a completely trashed bar. But where was the Hokage leading such a long train of people? Down the pathways towards a second crowd. Soft Silks and bright blues, reds and greens were seen.

The Progression met with that of the Hyuuga and Kimeraki Clan Heads, who escorted the Lady of the Land of Spring, and that of Tazuna and his people of the Wave Village. The Hokage bowed to both parties, to which they all bowed in return and then moved down the pathway together and as one moving body. Then she turned to an up kept road, one that had seen a lot of use in the past it seemed and yet now, with over a decade of no use what so ever, the road cracked and weeds and grass were reclaiming the land it seemed.

Despite what the Hokage thought, she felt that it was best that Naruto's final resting place be with those of his own blood and beside his parents grave markers. And there she led the way past the large mansion in the centre and moving towards that of the graveyard behind it. Dozens of graves lay there, from the beginning and formation of the Clan, who unfortunately had been dealt such a grievous blow during that of the Kyuubi Event. But in the back were two statues, one of the fourth Hokage, the other of his wife Kushina. There they stood, made of solid marble, and crafted to fight off years of assault. Between them though, was a new marker, one that had Naruto sitting in the Hokage Chair and wearing the Hokage hat, while having nine tails dancing behind him. A dark reminder to be sure, but one nonetheless. At the feet of the Statue laid that of the grave marker, holding his titles. And below that, was an open grave showing nothing.

Tsunade moved to her spot at the head of the great box and she nodded her head, bowing her head to the statue, and then standing at the base of it nodding her head to the great pit there. "Here, we are gathered, to give thanks, praise and farewell to one that is the greatest hero that Konoha has ever known. Here we hope that the great Kami will bless his travels as he returns to them in a world of peace and harmony that he has never known in this life.

"He bore a great burden, not by his choice, but forced upon him by his own father to defend the village in its greatest hour of need. Naruto grew up, came to age, and passed every challenge that this village could test him with, and still he surpassed their expectations by succeeding. His first day as a ninja was indeed, the day, as I've heard it told that it was the day that Naruto was reborn into something greater. Something that the people should have been proud to call theirs. We have sinned. Sinned so badly that it has claimed his life for our problems. Naruto's death has left a wound to all of us, and upon the land. One that will never heal. People like him are unique. Appearing like flashes of lightning, coming only every few generations. Konoha missed the boy's flash. What he may have been, we will never know. But if we allow his sacrifice to go in vain, then let him feel shame for us for we failed to learn.

Let us remember the sun upon his crown. The wisdom of his words. The temper of his will. Let us never forget the passion of his words, the strength of his convictions, or the determination in doing the right thing." Tsunade stated, shaking her head lightly, before she reached into her robes and tossed into the great pit that had been dug at the base, a photo that was taken of herself, Jiraiya, and Naruto on their way back to the hidden leaf village. "Let us never forget his sacrifices." Tsunade stated before she turned and moved away, while Shizune quickly approached and offered her a small glass of Saki. One to which she took the glass downed it, and then took the bottle, hidden safely by the form of Jiraiya who had taken that moment to peek down towards his notebook again, but then stopped.

Jiraiya's dark eyes turned up to the sky, clouds were forming up and rain was starting to come down. Much like that of the Third Hokage's funeral. Like the sky mirrored the crowd's sadness and loss at what had happened to the land of fire once again. Perhaps the gods had seen something there and their own sadness brought it all upon them. Or Perhaps there really was something else out there, looking down upon them and guiding their paths but never interfering. He did not like where those thoughts took him.

And thus the line ups came up to the Statue. Some offering thanks and prayer and others dropping down into the hole; Iruka took off his head band a second time and placed it down there. Sakura placed a photo frame down a photo of team seven, with Sasuke and Naruto glaring at one another while Kakashi placed an old scrap book of photo's that were of the Four Hokage and Kushina. Ino brought and tossed in a bouquet of red roses, a symbol to all that she would never forget him. Chouji had brought food for Naruto's grave tossing in fresh ramen from the Noodle stand that he enjoyed, and Shikamaru set a shoji board and pieces with the rest. The Most memorable was the fact that Neji came forth at his turn approached the pit, got down upon his hands and knees and put his forehead to the dirt.

"I will never forget, Naruto." Neji stated and stood and turned to regard Hinata and Hiashi who stared down at her. Whether or not she was looking weak, to a Hyuuga it was not an option. They always had to be in control. So when Hinata came to be, she set some of her own home cooked meal inside of the pit and on top of the others, before the tears that had been threatening to leave her moon coloured eyes spilled out. She Fell to her knees, but did not cry out. Hiashi had ran out to her at that point saw what was wrong and inwardly sighed, before he reached to his shoulders pulled off his long cloak and set it upon her shoulders gently. Hiashi would not speak of it on such a day, but the Hyuuga disapproved of such an outward display of emotions. Many came and went, and the gifts for the after life piled up into the grave site, with Jiraiya's being the last being that of the first book that he had ever written, the one that the Fourth Hokage and his wife had gotten the name for their son.

Soon Gaara to approached and peered towards the statue, and stared at it long and intently. Crossing his arms he turned his green eyes to that of the people gathered and he stared at them. Each of the first lines of people came under the stare. Iruka being the last and he immediately knew why the man was staring at them. Gaara wanted to understand, and that was when he approached, putting his hands into his black pants, his brown eyes softening as he approached. But before Iruka could speak, Gaara spoke. "What did he see in you?"

A simple question, and yet so many different answers, and for the first time Iruka smiled sadly while looking up at the marble statue himself. "I believed in him. I did all I could for him, but it wasn't enough. He saw in me a man that didn't see the fox, but Naruto as himself. That's a rare trait here. Acknowledgement of being who you are, not for something that happened or for your differences." Iruka stated as he peered towards the crowd and smiled at the Jounin faces, and then that of the Rookie Nine, the Villagers of the Wave Village, Temari, Kankuro and then that of Koyuki. "We all did. We all believed in him when we saw his true face. Maybe that's what he saw in us. Maybe that's why he stuck around for so long."

Gaara stood there for a long time, pondering upon this, and then looked back to the people once again. "They've a strange way of showing their belief of the man that saved them." Gaara stated simply, before he turned to the pile of things, and bowed his head to them, as the sand gourd attached to his back opened up and pulled out a teddy bear, one that showed a patch of the belly and some tattered parts here and there and clearly well cared for. The sand drifted out and placed it on top of the pile and then retracted immediately before Gaara turned and regarded his siblings with a nod of his head.

"Yes. We do…. Don't do what we did, Gaara." Iruka stated his own eyes watering up as he thought of one of the worst and brightest students that he ever had the pleasure of having, and one that he always thought about. "You want to do Honour to Naruto's name?"

"Yes." Gaara replied as he peered towards his own siblings, puzzling over what Iruka was trying to say. What did this have to do with his family?

"Do what he always wanted." Iruka stated, his eyes meeting confused green ones. "Keep your family. Fight for your future, and become the best that you can be. But none of that really matters… if you can't share it with the people who love you the most. You do that, and Naruto will never be gone." The elder man stated as he slowly approached the mourning group, and took a seat on the grass, as he bent forwards and put his head into his knees. The Shaking of the shoulders was the only thing that the people around him could tell that he was crying. A noble woman dressed in soft dark silks came to kneel beside him, reached out and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. It was not until that she raised her head to look at them, that they saw it was the Daimyo of the Land of Spring, Koyuki Kazahana.

Events rolled forward at a fast past, before Tsunade knew, the last tribute to Naruto was with in the hole and packed with dirt, and all gathered around and in the Senju Clan Compound, sharing drinks, good and stories about their favourite knuckle headed blonde. Koyuki surprisingly did not leave Iruka`s side, and her gentle voice rang out with gentle laughter as she heard the many stories that the Chuunin had on Naruto. Tsunade and Tazuna both joined the two soon after, listening to Iruka and passing a bottle of the finest Wave made Saki between each other.

But the younger generation, they all chose to speak with one another, while Hinata returned to home. Sorata Kimeraki just sat back in a chair and watched the younger generation with a mild interest. More specifically a young blonde, who crossed her arms. A unique situation was beginning to brew between them all. A sort of storm that one saw in the distance and was awed by the power it possessed. The Jounin watched as a slim blonde in a short blonde approached at lazy looking person sitting in a chair and peering up at the clouds through a window.

"You knew!" The younger woman accused, as she moved right in front of the window, glaring down at him with blue eyes. The young man of the group looked up to her rather lazily, blinking once, twice, Three times, before he tilted his head back and looked up to the ceiling.

"Ino, stop being so troublesome… I know a lot of things you don't, narrow it down for me, will you? Guessing is such a drag."

"Seriously not funny, Shikamaru!" Ino stated as she crossed her arms, glaring down at him. "You knew that Naruto had a demon in him. And you didn't choose to say anything to any one of us?" She accused, her tone not lifting a bar, as they spoke. Sorata had to chuckle at the woman's self restraint, and given where they were, and how many were there, if she spoke out to much to loudly, they'd have a blood bath in there. Not that he was complaining. The real life drama beat the soap opera's he was used to his mother watching on the television set.

Shikamaru met her blue eyes with his own black ones, and the look in them was enough to make Ino blink. There was a fire in him and she saw the flames flickering there. That was worrying. "Careful how you say things here Ino. There are a lot of people here who won't take kindly to that sort of talk." The young man stated as his one arm reached over to the side table that was beside the chair, and he took a long deliberate sip of his nuke warm tea. "Why would I have told you someone else's secret? A secret that was not my own? What business do I have doing that? Should I tell Sakura about your birth mark? Or how you got us all lost that we were a week overdue reporting back to the village?" He asked, and Ino's eyes widened at those words, and she sighed as she sat her bum down on he floor and she peered up at the ceiling her self.

"When you put it that way, I can see why. But still, what if Naruto became dangerous?"

"We're all dangerous Ino; Itachi Uchiha showed us that there is a demon even in the best of us." Shikamaru stated, shrugging his shoulders while he sipped the tea once again. "In Naruto's case, it's more literal. But does that change who he is to us? Does that change what he's done for the village in the past?" Shikamaru asked in regard, blowing Ino away again by the depth of how much he had thought about it. The young blonde just sighed and shook her head while slowly drifting her forehead down onto her knees.

"How did you know what to do, Shikamaru?"

"When I was told, I asked my father." Shikamaru stated, looking down to her, and tilting his head to the side, a small smirk upon his face. "He told me everything I needed to know. And I thought about, seriously, for an entire night. Thinking, Analyzing, wondering and in the end… Marvelling."

"Marvelling?"

"How many children do you think could take all that that the village did to him, and continue to fight and protect it? I probably would have ditched this hellhole when I was able to walk." Shikamaru stated as he leaned back into his chair. "Listen. I can't make you think about it Ino. But Keep what we just talked about, in mind. In the end, ask yourself one thing. What did the Third, The Fourth, and the Fifth see in Naruto as a baby and boy that they were willing to protect him and help him? During the Mission to get Sasuke back, I caught a glimpse."

The blonde's head slowly lifted up as she eyed her friend, as he leaned his head back, out towards the clouds again. "What was it? What did you see in him that we all missed?" That got a chuckle out of Shikamaru, and he shook his head lightly to her.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." He stated simply, and left it at that. There were no more words that needed to be spoken. The Nara left Ino alone to think saying nothing more, but not leaving, while he himself sipped his tea, and stared out at the window. At one point in time the silence became much and Ino decided to speak with Chouji on the matter, who was with in a wheelchair still, recovering from the after effects of the pills that he ate during the mission to Rescue Sasuke. The Kimeraki Clan Heir smiled and shook his head, while he peered at the two, and then turned his head to see someone right beside him. A tall blonde with green eyes, four pig tails and a constant pissed off look.

"What?"

"What are you watching them for? Getting your jollies off of a couple of teenagers working out their problems." Temari of the Sand accused, making the blue haired Jounin smile and shake his head.

"Oh, how you wound my child, how you wound me. What makes you think that I need Children when there's a perfectly good rich man chastity bound motel just down the street?" Sorata bantered back, and the look of disgust that crossed her face was enough for him to chuckle. And then he looked towards the resting form of Shikamaru in his chair, and Ino against her wall, and gestured to them. "If you must know, I'm marvelling." He replied, and that got Temari's attention as she turned her head to look at the two that he was staring at.

"Marvelling at what?"

"At the future… You see, we all exist in moments of transition. No one knows how the transition and change will come. The only thing that we know is that it always ends in pain." Sorata stated, as he closed his blue eyes. "Our generation is dying, Temari. We are as rigid as Iron; Strong, yet Brittle. We will break before we bend. And yet, our children have seen our mistakes, lived them, and have fought past what we attempted to pass onto them. They've the capacity to see the real truth of matters. And to break them of the illusion that we pushed onto them, it took a good man's life."

"Moments of Transition. You know for a moment, you actually sounded like you were mature." Temari replied, and Sorata snorted while cracking an eye open, and watched her stare at something in particular. It could not be Ino that she was eyeing, though he would not put it past her. From what Sorata could see, the young lady was eyeing the Nara heir. "I owe you an apology."

"No, you don't." Sorata stated simply as he rose up and reached out and touched her shoulder lightly. "Remember. Moments of Transition. It does not apply to just them. Take this old man's advice, seize the moment."

"Old man? You can't be older than twenty." Temari stated, turning slightly red, while her green eyes narrowed. "And what do you mean seize the moment? What exactly are you trying to insinuate here?" Temari asked, her face going slightly red, while her shoulders squared. But a calm smile from the man immediately had her wondering what he was talking about.

"You like Shikamaru, nothing wrong with that." Sorata stated, as he slowly stood up, and cracked his neck, as he moved towards the kitchen where the primary food and beverages were being served. "People in our line of work don't last long and life is short. Do something about it, before something happens to him to. He's hurtin' inside. Two of his squad were wounded badly, and a third has been pronounced dead. He's hurtin'." The blue haired man stated as he walked to the table and began to socialize with some of the other clan heads. That meant that Temari was alone, and she was reeling inside.

Temari's green eyes stared at Shikamaru as he stared out through the window. Sorata had been correct; the Nara was now hurting inside, because of how the mission went. She knew all to well what that felt like, having experienced that herself. In that instant of her life, a deadly decision on her part got Kankuro hospitalized for two months and a mild concussion and a dislocated shoulder as her own reward. Had it not been for Gaara being there, they could have winded up dead, or possibly something worse. Something that she really did not wish to think about and yet did from time to time.

A decision was made. Whether it was conscious or not, and one foot followed another until she was behind the thinking form of Shikamaru. Then when Shikamaru least expected it, his eyes were covered by that of Temari's, who grinned while the man groaned. "Ino, seriously. I don't think you need to be that much of a drag to figure out that you need to think about this one." Shikamaru stated. The veil was lifted from his eyes, and he was able to breathe more easily now that he could see the sky. But a sudden pain to his left shoulder that knocked his weight to the right side of the chair was unexpected. The Nara's head snapped around, glaring at the attacker. "What the hell Ino? Wait. Man, what a drag… You're not Ino."

"An astute observation." Temari replied dryly, her green eyes rolling but the grin never leaving her face. "Tell me, what gave me away?"

"Your beautiful eyes." Shikamaru blurted out, closing his eyes. And then it struck him. His mouth had acted faster than his brain, something that never happened! Shikamaru's face went beat red, and he turned his body back to the sitting position and stared back at the clouds out the window. Temari on the other hand had been rendered speechless. She was sure that Shikamaru had commented on her, but that would have meant that he had been thinking about her, and that alone was something else. Something that she had not considered. But rather than lose the momentum, Temari glided around the chair, and placed her self between the window and Shikamaru's eyes. Bending at the hips, her face inched closer to that of Shikamaru's face, their eyes meeting one another.

"So you think my eyes are pretty, huh?" Temari stated, and Shikamaru turned away, his face going another shade of red and confirming what she had heard with her own ears. Slowly her hand reached out and she touched his, pulling him up to a standing position. "Well come on."

"Where?"

"Out." Temari stated simply and they ended up walking out of the Senju mansion, silence being their only company, but being watched by that of several of the Rookie Nine and that of the Clan head of the Nara Clan. Shikaku turned his head to look towards Sorata who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

"You're a meddler you know that right?"

"Well its working isn't it." The Kimeraki clan head stated, while the Hokage took a seat next to that of Jiraiya. One looking at his dark eyes showed that he did not want to be there at all. He did not want to be around all of those kids when he had lost yet another apprentice to the hard life that was the Ninja way. And Sasuke, He had been allowed to survive. That much was certain and he did not care for it one bit. The silver haired man sighed as he sipped his own drink, keeping his brooding thoughts to himself and ignoring the world while Tsunade pondered the best way to get his attention. She could hit him, but that would have rendered him unconscious, and she did not want to sit in his lap. So that meant the only other option left. She reached out and snatched the glass from Jiraiya's fingers, getting his attention immediately, watching her as she downed the shot in front of him.

"Tsunade. What in thee hell is the matter with you?" The elderly man stated, and Tsunade just gave him a half smile. One that reflected both happiness of success and sadness of the situation.

"Oh nothing. I'm just surprised that you're not paying attention to Iruka's stories. Or Anko's scattered ass passed out over in the corner."

"I've heard a lot of them."

"Oh so you heard about the one where he filled an apple full of paint and set a touch trigger. Quite the mess as I heard." Tsunade stated as she reached out to the bottle of Saki the man had been drinking and poured herself a shot of her own to enjoy, While giving him another shot. "I'm not giving up. But it's coming down to this, and I think you should be the first to hear this. I'm retiring." She stated while watching the Saki that Jiraiya had been drinking come up and out of his nose at the shock of the announcement. A coughing fit ensued and she just smiled and shook her head. When the fit subsided and Jiraiya got rid of the liquid coming out of his nose, his eyes darted to that of Tsunade.

"I could have sworn that you just said that you were retiring."

"Good to know your hearing is still working, old man." Tsunade stated as she sipped her brew gently and shook her head. "Trust me, it's for the best. I'm not staying in the village full of ungrateful pricks. No. it's better this way." Tsunade stated as she peered down to the liquid that she had in her hand and then finished it quickly, peering to that of Jiraiya who continued to stare at her, and she blinked. "What?"

"So you're planning on quitting and running away again." Tsunade did not like the tone or the wording implied by that simple sentence. The words struck her just as annoying as pointed barbs under the skin. That was what it seemed like to her, but as she thought about it, it made more sense to her. The village had taken so much from her. First her brother, than her lover, and now the one person that she truly cared about had disappeared. Oh how she wanted to say he was wrong, but there was no point to it.

"I don't think I like how you said that." She replied as she took another drink, and Jiraiya just scoffed and shook his head gently in response.

"Wasn't meant to coddle you. You're running away again because you lost someone. I lost someone to, and I'm still here."

"For how long?" Tsunade shot back, and Jiraiya blinked before he turned away as well, and took his own drink. He knew she had a point on that, and he knew he could not dispute it at all. He would have remained silent had he not known that Tsunade wanted to discuss it, and thus the awkward silence that was beginning to flow through the air between them stopped when he spoke again.

"So your dead set on it. Okay. So what exactly are you looking at in terms of a replacement? Got any strong candidates?"

"I was thinking of Shikaku Nara, Kakashi Hatake and Hiashi Hyuuga." Tsunade stated as she sipped her drink again, while Jiraiya pondered that through his head. Shikaku would make a good one; there was no doubt in his mind. But the man was beginning to show signs of aging and wanting a retirement to stay home and have his wife beat him with a rolling pin. Dough was easier to get out of clothes than blood. Hiashi Hyuuga though, that was another story. The man was influential in any part of the world that he had visited, showing signs of being able to topple governments if he so chose to. Whether it was due to the fact that he could learn secrets and exploit them without people knowing until it was too late. The man was influential that was for sure. But if Jiraiya remembered right, the man was also ineligible to accept the title of the Hokage office. More so because it was within the charter that was once signed between the great ninja clans. Where the Uchiha, the Hyuuga and the Senju agreed that the Uchiha and the Hyuuga though were influential with the dealings of the village, they could not take the crown and influence the power.

Then his thoughts drifted towards that of Kakashi Hatake. The man was a great ninja there was no doubt about it, and he had the skills to run the village. But to do so on such a scale at his current state would be a bit more than what the Jounin was asking for. With one dead and another accused and guilty of treason, it had not put him in the best of light reputation wise. And earlier in his ninja career, his own ambitions and poor leadership got his two teammates killed, while he was still training under the Hokage. Those were the things that he could think why the man could not sit in the Hokage Chair. But the man had the backbone to get the job done, was not afraid to get the job done and give out the tough assignments to people that were adequate to deal with them, and was beyond well known throughout the ninja world.

"You remember that the Hyuuga cannot take the title of Hokage, right?" Jiraiya stated, and Tsunade turned to regard her, having a thoughtful look upon her face. And then she caught onto what the man was saying and she shook her head, offering a stupid look to her face.

"Guess I forgot about the clause."

"Good to hear that you admit that. But with you drinking like you are, wouldn't surprise me that you forgot." Jiraiya stated with a shake of his head, as he poured yet another shot. "Shikaku wants to retire. Let the Nara do that. Let him have his time down and allow him to be hit with that 'troublesome woman' of his. Who knows? He might get sick of it and decide to return to active duty for a time."

"Than that leaves…"

"Kakashi is the best bet from the three that you've given. All things considered, that would be the best as well. He'd do alright as a leader, Able to make the hard choices. He's familiar with the life and the expectancy that it holds. But now isn't the time for that sort of thing." Jiraiya stated as he looked towards the one eyed Jounin that just arrived, dressed in his finest, with his one visible eye peering around the room towards his colleagues, unaware of the plot forming around him. "Do you honestly think he has any idea of what you're trying to do to him?"

"Nope." Tsunade replied with a cruel laugh. "Not a chance in hell. You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"Come on. I know better than to ruin your fun." Jiraiya stated sagely as he turned his head to look around the room, seeing something of interest. It was the scarred face Chunin who was approaching them. With a sharp jab to the mid section of Tsunade, the Hokage turned her head to regard her Chunin teacher, and blinked towards him.

"Hey, Iruka. You look like you got something to say." Tsunade stated as she gestured to one of the chairs beside her, leaving a wide eyed and blinking Iruka confused as to how he had been caught about his intentions. He had wanted to get a little more drunk before he asked what he wanted. But his timing was about as good as ever. So there he sat, in front of the Hokage, who peered at him through honey brown eyes. Moments of silence passed, and though Tsunade was being extremely patient, she wanted to get back to working on her impending drunken state and early morning nude wake up call. "Iruka, The worst that I'm going to do is yell at you. That's all I can legally do. So why don't you just spit it out and we can all get back to the good times of Naruto."

Iruka did the one thing that he probably had not done since he had been a young man out on the field. He took the bottle of Saki that the two Sannin were drinking and took a massive drink from it, and with a burst of liquid courage, he then spoke. "Lady Hokage. I respectfully request an extended leave of absence."

"Granted." Tsunade stated as she snatched the bottle back and poured herself another drink, leaving the Chunin speechless. The look that he used mirrored that of a cow with its mouth open in shock. When Tsunade noticed it, she grinned and shook her head lightly. "Don't look so surprised, Iruka. I've been expecting it for a while now."

"You have?"

"You were closer to Naruto than anyone else in the room. You've seen Naruto's various faces, the times that he was happy or angry. The times when he pulled the pranks to get attention, and those rare moments when he showed the world his greatness." Tsunade stated as she reached out across the distance and touched the gentle teachers shoulder lightly, giving it a gentle pat. "You need this just as much as everyone else. I plan on a long sabbatical for most of the people here. Well those who can be spared. You just happen to be the first one who asked really. Well, Hinata did collapse at the funeral service, so I'm putting her on medical leave with the addition of seeking Psychological treatment." She replied.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that Iruka." Tsunade as she looked towards Jiraiya who was busy chuckling lightly at the stupefied teacher. "Quick to catch on, Isn't he?" she jested lightly, and the toad sage nodded quickly in agreement. But when he noticed Iruka's calm face and the slowly spreading grin upon the Chuunin's face, Jiraiya could not help but chuckle.

"Oh ho. looks like he's got other motives other than grievance." Jiraiya proudly proclaimed to Tsunade who shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Men usually do." Tsunade commented over the rim of her own glass, while offering her own smirk towards the young man. She was indeed curious about this one.

"So who's the woman? Huh?" Jiraiya asked as he leaned forwards, and Iruka did not have to say anything on the matter. His eyes drifted to where he had come from, and to the silken clad form of Koyuki Kazahana , Looking proper and regal sitting down there and sipping her tea gently, and peering down towards a book. Jiraiya had a nose for such things and his eyes darted that way to, only to have his jaw drop. "No way. Not the Lady of Spring? You certainly do love to live dangerously, don't you?" Jiraiya stated and Iruka's proud face turned red while his eyes narrowed. The Toad Sage held up his hands before the young man could act on the impending urge to beat him. "Relax. Relax. I'm just having a laugh at it. Sheesh."

"Have to admit though; he set the aim high on that one." Tsunade stated and she nodded her head towards Iruka with an all knowing grin. "Take as much time as you need, Iruka. Have the paper work ready for me in the morning, and put in for an extended leave of absence for grievance… Just do me a favour?"

"Yes, Hokage-Sama." Iruka stated as he bowed his head. "What is that you want?"

"I've heard that that the land of spring has a bit of a beach now… Could your superior a favour and bring back some pictures of some handsome young men for me?" Tsunade stated giving him a sultry wink which completely mortified the Teacher, to the point of where he rolled his head lightly. Iruka was the kind and proper person when it came to addressing people, and thus he bowed his head and nodded.

"I will…. See what I can arrange." He replied as he stood up and moved away from the two smiling, as he approached the bench of where Lady Koyuki had remained where they had separated for a time, and she gave him a heart felt smile, as she reached out and took his hand with in her own.

"And what did the Hokage have to say about your trip to the land of Spring?" Koyuki asked, and Iruka smiled and nodded his head towards her, as he leaned back and stared up as the ceiling, and groaned.

"I swear Master Jaraiya is going to be such a hound later." Iruka complained and the young lady just shook her head lightly towards him, that warm smile never leaving her face. Since he had met the young lady beside her at the funeral party, he had not left her side. More so for the fact that the young lady seemed to enjoy the tales of Naruto and that made her just fine in his eyes. And she had said some things about the young man that even he had not known. "But I've been given a leave. An extended period of absence."

"That's good." Koyuki replied as she reached out and collected a book that she had been reading and handed him it. It was a copy of Jiraiya's book. Icha Icha Paradise. A shock for the young chuunin who had not read a single copy yet. "There's some good idea's to try on page fifty two." Koyuki stated as she stood up and gestured to her guards who nodded and joined her. As they left, Iruka could not help but stare at something that was not the back of the woman's head. No, it was the sultry sway of her hips. Whether she had been doing it on purpose or not, it did not stop the scarred mans eyes from staring, much to the amusement of the Hokage and the Toad Sage, who toasted one another and nodded their heads to it.

Perhaps things with the land of Spring would not be so bad at all.

-Chapter End.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue – Jiraiya's Deep Hole

Two weeks had passed since the Funeral party, and the rest of the dignitaries left for their respective lands. The Sand Trio stayed on for a time, much to the village's amusement. Two days after the mourning service for Naruto at the Senju estate, there had been a report of someone running around the village stark naked, being chased by Kankuro and Gaara. It was not until later that she had discovered why and what had happened exactly. The two young teenagers had seen Shikamaru in bed with their sister, Temari, and naked. She read the full investigation out loud to both Jiraiya and Shizune. The old man was on the floor laughing and shaking his head, and Shizune was bent over hugging Tonton against her belly giggling madly.

Not that that had been the only thing the Hokage had looked in on. She had also put a observing team on the Daimyo of the Land of Spring. And there were reports of Iruka and her meeting regularly with in the hotel room that she had or at some spot previously decided upon. That one she kept to herself, though she had also been half drunk at the time so she might have let one or two details slip to her drinking partner. That being the builder of the great bridge that linked the land of waves to the mainland, Tazuna.

She was glad that the worst of the incidents had been three bar fights, one of which caused the building to burn down. She herself dealt with the repercussions about the burned down bar, and settled everything with the merchants guild. That had been a pretty penny in and of itself. Now the meetings were done, and she herself could relax in her own personal out door hot tube. Something that she had been trying to do for sometime, but time she never had to give to it. But with the changes that Hiashi and Shizune had made to the paperwork process was relatively painless. True, there were missions that had their moments when they needed to be brought to her attention. One had gotten killed. There would be a memorial service for him and his skills would be missed. Several more had been wounded and she herself had taken one of the cases of saving the young man's legs. Overall it had been a pretty good week. Even the creditors were paid off and happy.

Setting the towel that her from the world to the side, she stepped in and peered up towards the night sky through that of the steam of the hot tube. And wondered where Naruto was. She could feel it in her heart that he was not dead. But there was only so much hope that she could afford before she to would give up on him. What would she do to see the young man before her and his cocky grin on his face. Anything. A feeling that she had long forgotten had come back into her heart only for it to be ripped out and replaced by a deep and bitter anger towards the position of Hokage.

Sakura had thrown herself at her work, not bothering with the part of the mourning, which really did bother Tsunade. All the time as a matter of fact. But Kakashi had told her that when Sakura was ready, she would speak on her own, like all others that lived to such times. That did not appease the Hokage one bit. Not one damn bit. She had half a mind to send Sakura to a therapist, but she could see how that would go. Hinata Hyuuga was along the same boat, and she had assigned Sakura to Team Eight as a temporary measure while she was not training with Kakashi or herself.

The Amazing fact was that Kurenai had managed to speak with Sakura, and had learned a few things. Not much, but small tid bits of what the girl was feeling inside about her own team. From personal talks and what the Jounin had overheard between Kiba and Shino. The young wolf boy had shown a great disgust towards Sasuke, more so because of the Inuzuka Pact with their Pack of Hounds. To them betrayal of the pack was something that you just did not do, it was Blasphemy of the worst kind. Shino on the other hand, did not support Sasuke at all, but neither did he speak out against him. The Aburame Clan were known for their pact of neutrality. They would stand on the fence and analyze all information and facts before moving to aid either side that was the way that they ran and that was the way that they did things. Even then in those troubled times. And that was what Shino did.

Relaxing within her private tub, she reached out to her small built in mini-fridge, and began to reach to her private stash of booze when a sudden wind kicked out of no where, followed by a thick smoke screen. A extremely thick one and Tsunade immediately ducked under her water covering herself and avoiding flying debris from all directions some landing on the water and splashing her face, hard wood by the looks of it. She turned her head, this way and that, glaring around at her surroundings wondering what was attacking her. And then she heard it. A voice that she knew well. Far to well as a matter of fact.

"_JIRAIYA, YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE YOU!" _

Tsunade should have known better than to try something like that, and she heard a nervous laughing from under a log not fifteen feet from her. Tsunade reached out, grabbed the mini fridge on the hot tube that she was using, got out of water and ripping out the fridge as she rose out of it. With a simple swing of her arm, the Hokage tossed it in the general direction, sending it smashing against the tree and scattering bits and pieces all over the place. And then the person in questions head shot out of the brush and he shook his fist at her. "DAMN IT, WOMAN! THAT WAS CLOSE!" The man shouted, only to then realize what sort of situation he put himself in. "Aw, hell." He stated, watching as Tsunade rushed up, clad in only a towel, pulling her fist back, and sending it flying at his jaw.

Tsunade felt the fist connect, and heard the smack of her fist meeting the man's face, as well as bones cracking from the pressure of the blow. Oh it was satisfying, but it was far more satisfying to hear him squeeling as he flew backwards into the plump yellow-green belly of something big and tall, a scarred face that she remembered seeing. Gambuntua, the Chief among the toad summons. The Toad of course did not even notice the simple bounce off of his belly, as his large head twitched this way and that.

"_JIRAIYA! I DON'T LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL CRUSH YOU_!" Gambuntua stated, not bothering to peer down at his feet, while Tsunade moved out to her private changing room. With a change of his massive hand he dragged it sweeping across the land scape and sending Jiraiya flying over the landscape, and skidding over the pathway, stopping short of the shrubbery at the walls of the house.

It did not take Tsunade long to dress with in her regal clothing, however she had insisted on wearing one extra layer of clothes, to ensure that Jiraiya did not get any further idea's in his head. The Sage in question though, was currently holding a raw piece of steak against his face, and an ice pack on his shoulder. And when Gamabunta saw the man, and waited patiently for both of them to be seated and made comfortable. But before they could actually begin to address what had brought the boss toad to the land of the Elemental Nations, Tsunade's personal Anbu squad landed with in the clearing and rushed to her side, lead by Shizune who stopped right in front of Tsunade.

"My Lady Hokage, Are you alright? Have you been attacked? What has happened to Master Jiraiya?"

The last one had made Tsunade chuckle darkly as she eyed the man in question, who groaned when he felt her gaze upon him. "Jiraiya was proving what sort of man he, once again, resembles in all it's great glory." Tsunade stated, and Shizune immediately knew what that meant. The man had been peeking on the Hokage again, and this time had gotten caught. There was little doubt in her mind that the elder had gotten what had been coming to him and there was no look of pity from Shizune as she eyed the forest around them. "Shizune, Relax. There was no attack, though the boss toad has done a great deal of damage to my private estates with his arrival. And from what I understand, the great toad is not at all pleased with our master of the sealing arts."

"I can see that my lady." Shizune replied as the Anbu made up a protective circle around them, shielding them from an enemy that might have come out from the shadows themselves. Tsunade noticed this and then she looked towards the Boss toad, who seemed to be losing what patience he arrived with and nodded her head. "Anbu. Seal off the Senju Mansion. No one enters the lands with out my expressed permission, I want reports every twenty minutes to be presented to Shizune. Move!" Tsunade commanded the Anbu immediately scattered to the wind. And then the elder blonde turned her honey brown eyes onto that of Shizune and she nodded her head. "Shizune, Another steak and Ice pack for the idiot, and some lemon tea for me." Discreetly saying that this was probably not best for her to know, a tactic that the young lady immediately picked up on and nodded her head, taking off to the mansion for some lemon tea.

"_IT'S ABOUT TIME! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION AGAIN."_ The boss toad stated, and the Hokage just smiled and shook her head, sitting down on the bench beside that of Jiraiya.

"Well you seemed pretty pissed with Jiraiya. And it's not every day that I see you just come into our world with out a combat excuse."

"_COMBAT EXCUSE!?"_ The elder toad stated as he smoked his peace pipe, his single eye swivelling in it's socket to eye the Toad Sage. _"IF I HAVE MY WAY, I WILL BE USING THIS ONE AS FLY BAIT! YOU TOLD ME THAT NARUTO WAS DEAD!"_ The giant toad stated, and Tsuande's honey brown eyes widened at the implication of what the boss toad was telling them. She watched as Jiraiya's head snapped up at the accusation, his own narrowing as he pointed a finger at the giant toad.

"Hey, Don't try and Put any blame on me! I asked you and you told me.."

"_THAT HE COULD NOT BE FEALT THROUGH THE SUMMONERS LINK! DO NOT TRY MY PATIENCE BY CONFUSING MY WORDS, FOOL!"_ The Giant toad interrupted, slamming his large webbed fist upon the ground in front of the toad sage emphasising his point. _"THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN DEAD AND A WEAK BOND. IT WAS NOT UNTIL NAURTO TUGGED ON THAT BOND THAT I COULD FEEL HIM AGAIN."_ Gambuntua stated as he peered down towards his large pipe that had gone out through the exchange that had to be done, and then lowered it down upon the ground, towards Jiraiya who stared at him. _"COULD I GET A LIGHT?"_

Tsunade watched the exchange with great interest, and what the Toad was suggesting. Could there be a hope out there still. A solid one in which she could track down and bring the young one home once again? Maybe, Just maybe, but it was something to look forwards to. "Gambuntua… If what your suggesting is true… It means that you've met him. Seen him, even. How was he?" Tsunade asked.

"_YES… I DID SEE HIM. HE CALLED ME FIRST TO HELP HIM IN A CRITIAL TIME IN BATTLE. HE FAINTED SHORTLY AFTER."_ The great toad stated allowing those facts to settle into the two great sages of the hidden leaf village. And both knew exactly what sort of fighting it took to get the great to summon to actually come to the rescue. A huge battle of sorts. There Jiraiya looked towards Tsunade and then back up at the toad again, who puffed on the pipe, and the great toad nodded his head. "AND THEN HE BROUGHT ME TO A STRANGE METAL CAVE, THE LIKES OF WHICH I'VE NEVER SEEN, AND THERE WE SPOKE. I TOLD HIM WHAT I KNEW OF WHAT WAS GOING ON, AND IN TURN HE TOLD ME WHAT HAD HAPPENED. AND HE ASKED ME TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING OF GREAT IMPORTANCE." The toad stated as he reached into his vest and dropped down a large satchel of sorts.

Jiraiya for his part, could not believe that the great toad boss had lowered himself to actually deliver something to them. But given the nature of what they were talking about, and what was going on, the greater the delivery person, the less likely it was to be intercepted intact. Before he could get up and get the package that Naruto had sent, Tsunade had beaten him to the punch. Oh yes she had, like a bolt of lightning, she had disappeared from where she sat beside him to the great leather satchel, ripping it's outer leather off like she was peeling an orange. And there at the bottom we're two things. A large orange envelope, and a thick brown leather binder with plastic pages.

The Book was laid forgotten for a moment, as Tsunade snatched up the letter and returned to Jiraiya's side who looked at her with a look of amusement on his face. "What? I'm suddenly important enough to actually be let in on the letter now? Sheesh. What a pain."

"If you don't shut up, I'll give you one." Tsunade stated as she ripped open the letter and peered down at it's contents, with Jiraiya looking over her shoulder and down at the words themselves.

_Dear Everyone…_

_It's Me, Naruto Uzumaki, the Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. And I know your all going to need proof. So here's to ya Granny Tsunade. If your thinking about putting me into a early grave, Don't. You couldn't handle the grey hairs._

_Now I'm not dead. And I don't have a whole lot of time to do this. I'm running late for high school as it is. When I was fighting Sasuke, We ended up into some place different. I'm not sure what's all happening over there, but over here. Things are looking great. I got a bunch of friends. Evan looks like someone that we'd see from Lightning country, and is lazy when it comes to physical activity and yet when it comes to sports he's off the hook! Kurt is from Germany, A strange land in this world that's across the planet. He's a cool guy that enjoys eating as much as he likes hanging out with his friends. _

_Scott's the sort of cool that just isn't fair! I mean he's got the good looks, the fancy hair cut, the eyes that always need sunglasses. And he's got a crush on Jean Grey, a brainiac in terms of everything. I don't think she's failed one test she's aimed for. And she loves a sport called Soccer. I don't pretend to understand all the rules but there's a lot of running in it, while kicking a ball with your feet. Kitty's… well Kitty. She's from a place just about two hours away, and she's pretty smart to. In terms of smart, she's learning right now in terms of computer's that we have running the medical equipment at the Konoha Hosptial now. Makes ya wish what sort of other things their teaching here. But don't let her good brains fool you. She loves creating biological warfare from the kitchen. I mean I had the pleasure of testing one of her concoctions, I burped a purple mist._

_Rogue's Mysterious. I don't know much about her, but I know that she likes to read. And though she acts tough, she ain't so bad. Once you get through her bite. But the redeeming feature is that she knows about the Kyuubi, and she hasn't told anyone. How she found out? Well. From what I understand it is that she absorbed some energy and memories from me, and in that, the Kyuubi. We dunno if it's permanent. In any case, back to the introductions. Logan's the sort of Uncle that you know you don't want to have at the tea shops, and yet always want on your back in a fight. He's a short guy with a shorter temper that likes booze, cigars, and mechanics. And don't tell anyone I told you this, but I found in his mail some of those magazines that Pervy Sage used to look at when we were on the road looking for you, Granny Tsunade. He knows the ones, the ones that he took me to those nice ladies at the strange home and the gambling huts. Guess there are closet perverts here to._

_And if there's a calmer person here to balance out Uncle Logan's Sophisticated nature, it's that in the form of Professor Charles Xavier. He's the dude that I'm staying with. He's got a place for people with special needs and he opened up a bunk for me. He gave me a chance at a life here, helped me make friends, and helped me know me a bit better. He likes reading, drinking tea, and offering council and advice in many fields, be they matters of the heart, or matters of politics. Personally, I think he should just stay the way he is, Grandpa Chuck, the wise and all knowing. Chances are I'll never remember half of the things he talks about._

_Now for my masters in learning martial arts and soon to be Jutsu's. Yuriko-Sensei is one tough lady. She's got about as much flexibility as a brick when it comes to training techniques in the ninja arts. And the way she explains it is that there is more to being a ninja than fancy jutsu and kick ass attacking. There's tactics and techniques to use from the shadows. Apparently Shinobi in this world are different than what they are in ours. They don't openly show themselves, or who they work for. As in what nation they belong to. They're all black and use all sorts of unique weapons and tools that I'm still learning about, and boy I tell you, it's hard to master them. And when we got it down to where I don't stab myself, we move on. Sheesh, she doesn't give me a minute._

_The Other is Sifu Wong. He's calm and collected, the same as Yuriko-Sensei. However she's teaching me the physical way of the ninja. He's teaching me the techniques I can use to my advantage. He calls it the manipulation of energies with in the body and around us. I think he means the Chakra Network, but I'll find out quickly enough. And he doesn't rush through anything. He explains things. Time and time again, until I get it. Though I once heard him say that I had the learning curve of a flat line until I'm put into danger. Heh. I wonder if he's right._

_Oooh. I just a bout forgot. We had some new additions to the mansion. Remy Lebeau. He's already told me where he's from, and it's in the state of Louisiana, in the deep south where the Bayou is. Where that is, I've no idea. I'll have to get him to give me a map. But he's proud of his nature. But he's a thief, and a womanizer. I swear if there was a pervy sage here, Remy would be it. But there's one thing I've learned as I watch him. He's confident in his skills as a thief, and of one other thing. He likes to hustle card tables for money. The man is crafty, and he hasn't gotten caught yet. I keep thinking I should tell Logan that Remy's cheating at cards to get at his money, but I like it when Uncle Logan Loses. It's like watching Kiba in a tantrum._

_The Next is Piotr Rasputin. He's a big guy. And by big he stands taller than Bushier Brow Sensei. And he's full of muscle. He told me once that he once had been a farmer, growing up in Russia, a place far away and up north. But just because he's a worker and has the ability to bend me in two, he's a real softie. He likes to draw and paint when he isn't working or playing with his sister. Speaking of his sister, Her name is Illyana. Took me a while to get it right to. But she's blonde, blue eyed, and my same age, with a unique way of seeing the world. It wasn't until a little while ago that I found out that she's staying with Sifu Wong. And from what I understand, I'll be training with her in the Jutsu training. _

_The last is Emma. Emma Grace Frost… Well what can I say about her? She's cool, refined, poised, smart, beautiful, and she's trying to teach me to. Apparently she's trying to teach me how to use proper meal etiquette. How to prevent a seriously important meal with people from going to hell. Though apparently she's also trying to get me to dress more fashionably. I got no idea why, I'm happy with my blue jeans and a orange t-shirt. When I ask her about the new clothes she just replies that a man should look his best. So I have to wonder, do the new clothes make me seem more like Scott and that sort of Cool? I don't know. But I do like they way they feel. But thankfully enough, I get to keep my old clothes for training and school. But what do I know about her. I don't know much. I know that she won't talk about herself to much either. Something to do with her parents from what I overheard. But I gotta Ask, Granny T, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kurunai-Sensei, Crazy Snake Lady, Shizune, Ayame… How do I get her to notice me? _

_Well That leaves two people left. I'll start with the less Important. Tyson Hawk. He's a mystery wrapped up in a mystery. He's got a huge past, and from what Jean and Ororo told me about it, it had a lot of bloodshed involved. The man's rich, and I've seen his picture in the news. He makes weapons to kill people and he makes medicine to save them. The man's what I've learned to be, a contradiction. Whatever agenda that he has, it's his own. _

_And Ororo Munroe. Now everyone there, Sit down. This next one is a real doozy. She adopted me. I have a mother. Ororo Munroe is my mother. She's been there from day one here. And she didn't judge me. I don't know if she knows about the Kyuubi, and I know I should tell her, but I don't know if I can. I mean, I have a family now. A mother and friends here. But what can I tell you about her… Well her cooking is great. And though she's stern, she's flexible in everything that we do together. Believe it or not, we were in the gardens just the other day and we were talking about the birthday party that she threw me, while we cared for the plants here. Speaking of which, she's got whole books on gardening and how to improve on things. I dunno if it's the same techniques that we use for the plants in Konoha, but couldn't hurt to try them out. I'll see if I can't get you some books on them. _

_Back to Momma O. Well. She says she's from Kenya. Where the people of her nation worshipped her like a goddess. Can't say I'd blame them. The weather around her shifts with her mood. I've seen her upset and I don't want to see it again. Lightning bolts, winds, hail. It's like facing those freaks in the lands of snow all over again, only on a bigger scale. In any case, she says that she would like me to come with her to Kenya on her next visit. I'm not sure If I want to go, but she did say that I had relatives there, someone called Azari is supposed to be my brother. It's complicated._

_And now about me. I've grown. I've gotten to five feet and eight inches. I dunno how, but I think I just beat Sakura's height. I found out new recipes for Ramen. I'm going back to school which should give Iruka-Sensei grey hairs for this fact. I'm learning. I'm learning all sorts of great things. Science, Philosophy, History, Sports, Arts. The world here is so different. And I'd love to tell you all about it. I'll keep sending letters now that I have a way to send them to you, and it's just a short hop back to Konoha. But… I'll be coming home when I'm ready._

_Now I gotta get to school. So you all take care now._

_Yours truly, _

_The Number One Surprising Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, The Future Hokage, and Member of the Rookie Nine,_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Jiraiya could not happen to laugh at the end of it, despite the pain that racked his body while Tsunade just stared down at the letter that she held in her hands. Naruto. This was Naruto's had writing. And Naruto wrote it alright. No one had the backbone to call her an old lady. Naruto probably would not do so when she was there as well. And then she realized that she was being laughed at. Jiraiya's laughing had gotten through to her, and her eyes narrowed. A slug to the shoulder sent Jiraiya on the ground, skidding into the satchel that the letter came in, and where his face came head to head with the binding of a leather book. Rubbing his sore arm, he picked it up and opened it up, to reveal a new picture of Naruto, flexing for the camera that was taking the picture, shirtless and revealing a well toned chest and stomach. That made Jiraiya grin despite the situation. "Hey, look! He sent pictures to."

Jiraiya never he felt himself leave the ground. But when Tsunade heard that, she bolted from her seat so fast that it was as though lightning had struck. The Sannin knew he had been shoved out of the way for her to look at the pictures, but in all honesty, he sailed across the ground, his bum skipping over the ground like a rock over water for a moment, before he stopped. He felt the throb, but at that point, he really did not care. He to wanted to see more of the young man's life. And there they were, peering down at the pictures.

One showed Naruto's friends and he had labeled them all. The one that caught Jiraiya's eye was that of the tall dark skinned lady with the white hair, the one dressed in a simple purple blouse and a pair of jeans. Of course the old man just had to drool, and then when some prodding to Tsunade, who flipped it over to satisfy the curiosity, the name red, Ororo Munroe with a little Hyphen that stated 'Momma O'. Tsunade had read that part out loud and the old man could not help but chuckle and shake his head. "Oh wow. Gotta hand it to him. The brat is like a woman magnet. He even has one that's beyond gorgeous for a mother. So who's the blonde that he mentioned? Is that her on the left? Whoo boy, talk about a looker to be sure." The elderly man stated and the blonde could not help but smile sadly and shake her head, and Jiraiya knew why.

Tsunade had had a soft spot for Naruto for a long time. However she never acted upon it. She never took him up into her family home and spoke to Naruto about adoption. This was the sort of thing that the old man knew. But it was out of their hands as well. Tsunade nodded her head as she flipped over the picture again and peered at the only blonde there, tapping it with the tips of her fingers. The young lady clade in white leather pants and boots with a white tank top. The blonde hair cascading around the young ladies shoulders in curls and loops, and with narrow blue eyes, she gave the look of exotic beauty a whole new meaning. Tsunade for a moment, could have heard Jiraiya's foot tapping against the pavement, in excitement, as he saw the young lady in the picture. "You can pick your tongue off of the floor now." The Hokage stated, while Jiraiya just shook his head as he took a seat beside her again.

"He needs help winning that woman over? Holy Monkey. He's got his work cut out for him… Maybe I should send him my entire work for him to learn from." Jiraiya stated, and then felt the fold glare of Tusnade upon the side of his face. The old man raised his hands up in defence to placate her. "Hey, stop hitting me! It's a good sound idea to. Just for something for him to get his baring's on." The perverted monk stated, shaking his head to no avail. The look upon Tusnade's face said it all. If she caught those books being sent to Naruto, he was getting hurt.

And then the man decided to switch the page to save his hide and there he saw it. Naruto with some sort of strange hat on his head, having a set of poker chips in front of him at a green table. Tsunade knew that sort of thing right away. He was gambling, and by the looks of the other players, he was winning. There was a big gruff man with a cigar in his mouth, and an ash tray beside him, looking extremely un-amused. Beside him was another disgruntled young man with red hair and a pair of sunglasses that were tipped down to the tip of his nose, revealing black and red eyes. A fingerless gloved hand held onto a cigarette on his mouth. Both seemed to have unshaven faces, where the one with the cigar was ferocious, the other was an exotic mystery.

On the other side of Naruto was that of the same blonde that both had seen a page before, in the same get up, only having a closer look, the young lady had white lipstick and eye shadow, giving her the presence of an angel. The way she held a crystal wine glass daintily showed that young lady had been trained for high society, and yet she was at a poker table, smiling beautifully, and showing a true site of her beauty. And beside her, was another man, and this one made Tsunade's eyes widen slightly. The man was huge. At least six foot five, and standing at perfect male perfection. A well toned body, as though gifted to him by the gods. Blue eyes and short black hair were the distinguishing features of a extremely kind, yet in that picture very confused, face. Now that was a sight that Tsunade could stand to see more often. A grinning little idiot with out a care or worry in the world.

But of course she had to think about what he had written in his letter earlier. And low and behold, there was Naruto walking to school with a young man, with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a pointed face. She could not tell off hand, but there seemed to be something different about him. And beside the other was a younger dark skinned person with blonde hair, in a pair of shorts that rode down revealing his undershorts, and a white muscle shirt, showing off undoubtedly. But the strange object that he carried was something else. A board with wheels. Do not get her wrong, she was all for testing new toys, but this one just seemed pointless and dangerous.

The markings on the building that they were entering were completely different to any that those people had seen. However they did not need to know how to read to know what a school was. But this was something else. There were plenty of children ranging to their late teens in jeans and t-shirts, carrying books and showing off throwing around a ball, while there were teachers sipping from a coffee and looking over homework at the last moment. Quite the strange thing that they had going, and Tsunade knew she had to ask about it.

The next page revealed a slow waking young lady with long brown hair in a low pony tail. Apparently the young lady had not even had time to look in the mirror because her face had been covered with make up. White eye liner and lipstick with a black face paint, with little yellow stars on top of her forehead. In the background, Tsunade and Jiraiya both snickered when they say who was in the reflection of a mirror. There was Naruto, with the young man that in a previous picture did not seem to walk properly. "Looks like Naruto is still at it… Go figure." Jiraiya stated shaking his head lightly as he rubbed a kink from his shoulder, while Tsunade just laughed.

Another held a beautiful young red haired woman, with green eyes peering down towards a board of some kind, with movable objects. Dressed in a baggy yellow shirt with blue clinging pants, she revealed just as much as she wanted to, what she was comfortable with, and yet still enough to make the Super Perverts mouth drool. But who she was playing with was a extremely beautiful young lady that had 'don't screw with me' written on her pale face. Long brown and white hair cascaded down the sides of her head and neck, down towards her back as well. Dressed in a simple black sweat pants and a orange tank top, she gripped her chin with a glove covered hand, thinking about something as well. Though from the differences in pieces that were at the young ladies board to those at the red head's board, she was winning.

There had been one last picture included with the leather bound binder. One that held a aged man in a wheelchair, peering down towards a computer screen, and smiling gently, while sipping on a cup of tea. The man had no hair, and a aged look to him, giving him the calm looking presence of a grandfather. Beside him was someone else. A face that looked like theirs and yet different all the same. There was a calmness about her, a tranquility that matched the ocean, and yet at the depths of it, was a various array of emotions that were tucked under training and obedience. The olive skinned woman had the poise of warrior, and a teacher. Was this the one that Naruto had mentioned in his letter about a teacher? The black haired woman did seem capable. And then there was the man who seemed to be reading.

"Quite the queer group that Naruto's aligned himself with, isn't it?" Jiraiya commented, getting a snort for a response as Tsuande closed the book, and touched the leather copy binding where she saw the orange swirl that was Naruto's Mark.

"Your one to talk. You take on misfits and orphans and turn them from rough to diamonds." Tsunade commented shaking her head lightly as she stood up and cracked her back, before she looked up to the boss toad who had stood their, waiting patiently for them to finish. And she did the most humbling thing ever. She got to her hands and knees and she bent forward, her brow nearly touching the ground in her bow. "I thank you, Gambuntua. For your help in this. It is a debt I fear can never be repaid."

"_BRING HIM HOME. THAT WILL BE MY REPAYMENT."_ The boss toad stated simply as he puffed on his massive pipe once again. And it was then that the singular eye of the great toad settled upon Jiraiya who looked away when the great toad made his request. Something was not sitting right with the Toad Sage, and Gambuntua had had enough fooling around for the evening_. "JIRAIYA! YOU KNOW SOMETHING! SPIT IT OUT!"_ That statement had caught the Hokage off guard, and she turned her head to regard her old teammate once again, her honey brown eyes searching his face.

With a deep breath, he released a even greater sigh showing signs of age that had not been seen for some time. Not since the death of the Third Hokage. "Don't bring him back. Not yet." Jiraiya stated, as he rubbed the back of his neck, cracking it gently, and he didn't need any encouragement to continue. "It's not because of the village or because of his status as a ninja here. No. There is a group out there. They consist of the most dangerous S ranked missing Ninja's from the great nations and some of the smaller ones."

Honey brown eyes narrowed at that information, but she could not piece it together. What did it have to do with her young friend, and why was Jiraiya bringing this to her attention now? She knew that he and Naruto had been attacked by Itachi Uchiha and a missing ninja from the Hidden Mist, Kisame. "Jiraiya, I'm in no mood for games. Is that understood? Now give me a complete report."

"I can't." Jiraiya stated shaking his head, his long silver hair swaying with his head before he locked eyes with the Hokage again. "It's not that I have not been trying. But sufficed to say, this organization is beyond slippery. As of right now, I know of only three members with in the organization… Itachi Uchiha, Kisame of the Hidden Mist, and until recently, Orochimaru." Jiraiya stated as he crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head. And Tsunade knew that if Orochimaru and Itachi were involved in anything that meant that there was going to be trouble. "I know one thing from a reliable contact, their goals are to get the tailed beasts."

"I recall you investigating something, but you never told me this." Tsunade stated, once again crossing her arms across her chest.

The old sage in turn just sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his long silver hair. He knew that he had not told her a whole lot on them. This was not to be a easy conversation. "At the beginning I didn't know a whole lot. I didn't even have a name. And then Naruto went missing, I didn't go out to check with my contacts for a while. In that they thought that I had forgotten about them, in truth, I almost had." Jiraiya stated as he walked back towards the bench and took a seat, allowing for the information to sink in. "And then when I got the information, you had announced that you were retiring, I didn't want to add to your burdens then."

"You dare to think that you know…"

Jiraiya's harsh gaze met her own, and she had seen that look only a brief few times. "You can hate and think less of me all you want, But you know my doubts in these matters were sound by the way you've been carrying yourself lately! And you look to throw Naruto back into a lions den!" He countered, his voice cutting deep and so loud that Tsunade flinched at the words. It was something else to be acting poorly around a particular topic, but to be called out on it by a life long friend and someone that she trusted. Her shoulders sagged and her arms dropped to her sides, and she bowed her head. And for a few moments, she thought about the situation. The Complete Situation.

Tsunade would be damned if she would admit it, but she knew her friend had the point. This organization that was collecting the tailed beasts would be after Naruto, and as Naruto stood the last time she saw him, his skills were all over the place and so erratic that they had a better chance of making the enemy laugh than making them run. Naruto's letter told her that he was continuing his training with different sensei, but she did not know the extent of that training. What was it covering? What could he do? There were to many questions revolving around Naruto now.

Tsunade's eyes opened and she eyed her friend on the bench as he watched her. And he watched as a fire began to boil within her, and as steel that he had once seen within her returned. "Jiraiya. The next steps should be made accordingly." She stated as she approached and took a seat of her own, touching the man's bruised shoulder, not even bothering with hand signs did the healing energy flow. "First. We need more information. You can go to Naruto, correct? I need to know how he is and what he is doing for training and to supplement it as well. The Next is to find more information about this organization that you've just reported to me… Which I still will curb stop you for." She stated, and he gulped. He could only hope that the information that he brings to her would lessen his punishment.

"The next is to take appropriate actions here. When the elders find out that Naruto is still alive, they are going to execute him for being a missing ninja. Therefore there is paperwork that needs to be made and put into the Hokage Vault. Where all high class missions are. Jiraiya. I need Naruto's file pulled from the records keeper, secretly, there cannot be a paper trail outside of the Hokage Vault." She ordered and the man nodded his head as he felt the pain relieved from his side and chest. "The next is to find a way to deal with the political repercussions. Sasuke Uchiha would be innocent of the murder charge on Naruto. The backlash…"

"Is pointless." Jiraiya put in, shaking his head as he rubbed his neck, cracking it with several sharp jerks. "He had left his post, abandoned his village, disregarded all colors of the Hidden Leaf Village to join a fellow traitor in a foreign land. These charges are still up there. And now that he is Namikaze, public opinion now works for him. Despite that though, the Murder Charge was never brought up in the court yet, and he was not tried on it. The Trial happened before the MIA status was placed on Naruto's name." Jiraiya stated, silencing the fact that the blonde haired woman had forgotten several key things. Especially that Naruto Uzumaki was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Son of the Fourth Hokage, hero to the village, and Konoha's Yellow Flash. He was considered more of a treasure than that of the Uchiha clan. "But your right as well. A concession should be made to appease the blasted fools of the council. And the file will be pulled before I leave."

"When can this be accomplished?" Tsunade asked, and Jiraiya stood up grinning towards her and a cocky look.

"Come on, This is me we're talking about." He stated before he looked towards the form of Gamabunta and he nodded his head to him. "Alright, Bunta. You have a good one, when I call you again, hopefully I'll be dragging Naruto home screaming." He stated and the large toad just chuckled lightly.

"_A SITE TO SEE FOR SURE. I'LL BE WAITING_." The Toad stated before he disappeared in a puff of smoke himself, leaving the area in a large cloud of dust. And once it was cleared, Tsunade was alone and Jiraiya had gone to complete his tasks. These things she liked to see. And that was when she looked around towards the hot tub that she once had and she sighed massively.

"SHIZUNE!"

-Elsewhere-

Darkness surrounded him as he approached the chamber in question, those that came to the council that was the upper echelon's of the organization had gathered. How and why? He did not know the specifics, however long range communication had been made possible by one of the members. Black eyes peered to the one beside him and even in this darkness the form was still distinguishable, even in this black darkness. Kisame. The Monster of the Bloody Mist Village once upon a time ago. He himself had a similar reputation, only he didn't kill his friend. No. He killed his clan. He was Itachi Uchiha, and he was alone.

And then they saw it, the pathway opened up to reveal the head of a massive statue, peering up at the heavens, his hands outstretched in a pained prayer. How and why that had been carved, he had no idea, but it was a sight that greatly unnerved him. His black eyes peered towards those of the others gathered. He did not even bother with any sort of formal greeting to them. He simply turned to the one that called them there and he stared. Pein, a man that stood tall, pale eyes peering at his own, with several rings around the pupils, The Rinnigan. A blood line that surpassed all, and one that was said to go back to before the founding of the great nations. His blue haired partner was never to far behind, the woman Konan, who had the ability to transform her entire body into moveable folding paper.

"What have you found about the Kyuubi Container?" The question was direct and Itachi knew who it was directed to. Himself. Pein had been severely displeased when he had learned that the Kyuubi boy had disappeared faster than a fart in the wind. What facts he had were little to none.

"The boy is still missing." Itachi stated, his voice low and the tone flat, the same that he used when he addressed all others, keeping his feelings to himself in the process. A thing that annoyed most to no end. Anticipating the next question, he took the first step and spoke. "The Hokage still believes that he is alive. There is a great bounty upon him for being brought in alive and unharmed, one to which borders among the obscene. She believes that he is still alive. But there has been no evidence to counter this belief either." The man stated, to which Pein nodded his head in return, though the look that Itachi had been given was one of extreme disappointment.

"The Boy is not dead. Not yet. If he was, the world would have shook at the presence of his demonic power. The Kyuubi container could not be killed by something so light as your pathetic younger brother." Pein stated as he turned his head to regard something behind him. Something that Itachi could not see. That was something that he wished to know, but alas, for all the skills and powers that the Sharingan gave him. His sight was failing him. A price for such power.

"Your sure of this?"

"Demonic beings with such power cannot simply be destroyed by mortal means. These were the elemental nations demons. Their punishment for their arrogance and stupidity." Pein stated, as his gaze once again locked upon Itachi's who did not flinch while the chuckling of Kisame could be heard behind him.

"So if we find the brat, he's bound to be powerful. 'bout time I got a work out." The blue skinned man stated, patting the bandage covered blade with a simple pat of the hand.

"Yes. Beings of that sort shall be powerful Kisame… But for now, redouble your efforts in learning the location of the Nibi. She's gone into hiding and has avoided tracking." Pein ordered, one to which made no sense. But rather than question it, both turned and walked off, no salute, no respectful good bye. Nothing. Not fifteen feet away, Kisame turned and regarded his partner in crime, with a curious glance.

"You didn't bother to tell him about the hearing. Funny that you'd leave something like that out."

"Our objectives are to collect information on the Biju. Not to report on the comings and goings of all the other nations and their noble families."

"But the blonde runt, the one that toad humper was protecting. He's the Namikaze. You think that they don't need to know about that?" Kisame stated, and Itachi just remained silent, something to which the sword wielder chuckled to. "You walk a dangerous path friend."

The next year was proving to be extremely entertaining indeed.

Story End.


End file.
